The hopeless Panda
by Ali Gonzheimer
Summary: Po recibes some terrible news about his health... but he is the only one who seems to accept it. Fell free to comment. Review. Siéntanse libres de comentar.
1. The hopeless panda

**Kung Fu Panda is not of my property, (it's owned by DreamWorks SKG) and i'm making this story just for entertainment.  
**

* * *

**THE HOPELESS PANDA**

(sorry about my English)

A quiet afternoon, after several invitations, Po managed to convince his friends, The Furious Five, to accompany him to eat to his father's restaurant. They are sitting on the table, they look impatient. The food is slow to arrive.

The kitchen door suddenly opens. It's Po who opens with a kick. He has trouble to balance about a dozen of plates in both arms and head. His friends look surprised.

PO: -I'll be with you in a minute guys! – He says while he walks with difficulty, handing the noodle orders to the costumers. PO: -My father wanted me to help him at the kitchen… wow!- He manages to avoid some kid that crosses his way. The impatient face of his friends is more evident, and he realizes.

PO: -Mm… I must not make my friends wait. It's time to the Dragon Warrior uses his food server skills- Thinks Po.

PO: -Very well…! It's time- And with a dramatic look on his face, he starts running between the tables, successfully delivering each order to his place. The plates fly in the air, landing in front of the clients. Some clients applaud to see their food land in front of them. Po looks confident. He spins style kung fu and throws in the air the rest of the plates, each one of them lands in the correct place with the clients. Everyone at the restaurant applaud him. Po smiles and makes a reverence to thank. Po has only now six plates with him, the corresponding to him, and his friends. The Five look at him outlining a big smile on their faces, except for Tigress. Po walks very confident to the table with his friends, but he doesn't notice a banana peel lying on the floor. He slips with it and the six plates he was carrying fly on the air right to the Furious Five. They take a fast look at the food, and each one nimbly manages to catch their plates before it touches the table, and without dropping a single drop of broth. Po is amazed with the ability of his friends, and looks up. The last plate falls directly over him. He raises his both hands and catches it, but the content in the plate spills over his head. He caught it upside down. The Five, each one with their plates in hand, look at Po covered in noodles. They stay quiet for a moment, and then they start laughing of him, except for Tigress. Po doesn't looks so happy. He lowers his arms, puts the plate over his head, and Pour over noodles from his head to the plate.

PO: -It's not funny- He climbs the plate to his mouth after saying that.

Mr. Ping he walks out the kitchen somewhat altered looking for Po.

PING: -Po? Po!- He looks his son, sitting and eating and goes to him upset. PING: -Po!- He pats on his back, interrupting him while he is eating. Po chokes a little.

PO: -What's wrong dad?- He says with discontent. PING: -Po! You promised to help me at the kitchen if I let you invite your friends to eat free!-. PO: -Ah…! In a minute, yes dad? Now I just want to eat with my friends-. PING: -Po! You made a promise!-

VIPER: -He's right Po. You have to help your father-. Po gets a little more upset. PING: -If you want food, you have to work for it. Money does not grow in threes-

Po turns right to his father with an anger expression. PO: -"You have to work…" (He says, imitating him) "Money does not grow in th…"- A loud belch of Po interrupts that show of disrespect to his father, right in the face of Mr. Ping.

Ping, Po and the Five are suddenly quiet in an awkward silence. Po is scarred of what his father might do to him. He looks at his son, stabbing him a killer look. After a few seconds, Ping starts laughing. Po it's confused. The Five starts laughing too. The atmosphere had a very radical change. Suddenly, it hears a very peculiar sound, the sound of a contained laugh. All of them are surprised and stop laughing, and then they turn to see Tigress, who is covering her mouth with her hand obviously trying not to laugh. It is amazing. No one can believe that she is laughing, and from a childish joke.

MONKEY: -Tigress? Are you… laughing?-. She cannot talk. She just denies with her head while she covers with her hand. Po leans on the table and look closely Tigress. She looks the panda; she's still trying not to laugh. Po outlines a smile on his face.

PO: -Yes, you laughed!- Exclaims excitedly. Tigress frowns, she contains herself and discovers her mouth.

TIGRESS: -I was not…- Po burps again, interrupting her. Tigress loses control letting hear some of her laughter, and quickly she takes both hand to her mouth. Mantis, Monkey and Viper start smiling.

MANTIS: -I cannot believe it. Tigress, you laughed!-

VIPER: -Yes! It's the first time we see it!-

Tigress tries to look angry, but she is losing against the laugh. Suddenly, outside the restaurant, some villagers are running terrified, something is happening. That moment of joy is interrupted, Po and The Five stands from the table and run outside to see what's going on.

Outside, at the end of the Valley, a Mole is chasing the citizens. He is carrying with him a pitcher that he is holding with his hand like if it were a weapon. The Mole runs over the street chasing a goose, until he finds himself in front of the Five and Po. That poor goose runs away while they are blocking the way of that Mole. He stops abruptly, looking at them with defiant eyes.

MOLE: -So… you must be The Furious Five-. They watch him carefully without saying anything. –And you must be The Dragon Warrior- Po smiles. PO: -Its right… and you must have bad luck. Because no one interrupts a meal with my friends!-. MOLE: -Oh, I'm sorry. I hope my presence does not ruin your appetite!-. When he says that, the Mole lashes against The Five. While he's running, he raises his pitcher and opens it. Crane looks that move of the estranger.

CRANE: -Watch out with that thing! react and realize about that movement. The Mole gets close to them and jumps nimbly jumps over their heads. While he's flying on the air, some water begins to leave the pitcher like dew, and it's falling over The Five and Po.

TIGRESS: -Move!-. They all with an agile maneuver avoid the liquid that the enemy poured over them. The Mole lands on his feet at the other side. Mantis runs to get him. With his tiny size he is almost invisible to the Mole, but, he manages to avoid his flying kick. Crane and Viper flank him on the both sides, the Mole watch them getting close and again he opens his mysterious pitcher, spinning himself and creating that way a trail of dew of that liquid around him. Crane notices this and quickly changes his direction dodging that dew. Viper's reaction on the other hand is not as effective and in her jump, she crosses that trail of liquid and manages to connect a blow on the Mole, he takes the hit and flies because of the impact, a few meters behind. Tigress sees an opportunity.

TIGRESS: -Now!-. She, Monkey and Po lash against the adversary while he is distracted. He reacts slowly after that Vipers hit, but when he realizes they're attacking him he only sees Monkey flying to him with a kick, that smashes against his chest. Tigress continues the attack, rolling on the floor she is positioned right under the Mole while he flies on the air, and impacts him with a tiger beat on his back. The Mole flies upward. TIGRESS: -Your turn Po!-. Po jumps several meters on the air and prepares to finish him with one of his stomach hits. The Mole manages to take his pitcher smash it on Po's face at the same time he hits him with his stomach. Po gets soaks his face.

Both, Po and the Mole fall on the ground, with the difference that Po is on his feet. Tigress and Monkey get close to the fallen enemy. He looks at them from the ground showing serious pain. TIGRESS: -Tell us! What did you come to get here?!-. The Mole turns to see Po, and starts to agonizingly laugh. Without no one notice, he takes from his clothes a little package and take it to his mouth. TIGRESS: -No!-. She, Po and Monkey try to stop him, they try to take it from his hand, but it's too late, the Mole already drank it. Monkey observes closely the package on his hand, while the Mole continues laughing. A few seconds later, it stops hearing. Everyone look at him with surprise. The Mole is dead.

Po is confused, and he wipes his face with his hand from that liquid that is still over him. It hears Crane distressed.

CRANE: -No! Viper!-. Everyone turns to see. Viper is unconscious. It doesn't make sense to Po. She didn't get any attack. Tigress manages to deduce what is going on, and turns to see Po with anguish. Po starts feeling dizzy, his vision gets blurred, and he looks at his hand with which he wiped before. PO: -What is this?-. After saying that, the panda faints. It can still hear his friends yelling at him. MONKEY: -Po!-. TIGRESS: -It's that liquid!-. Everything gets dark for Po.

Po open his eyes. He is in his room at The Jade Palace. Everything seems confusing. He turns to his left and sitting in lotus posture there is the Master Shifu meditating next to his bed.

PO: -Master Shifu?-. Shifu open his eyes and quickly gets up getting close with Po.

SHIFU: -Po!-. Po moves somewhat lethargic and sits on the bed.

PO: -What happened Master?-. Shifu sighs. SHIFU: -You've been unconscious for six days Po-. Po rubs his head with both hands.

PO: -Really?-. SHIFU: -Yes. The liquid that Mole was carrying with was a very strong kind of poison. You and Viper suffered the effects just for the contact-. Po yawns while stretches his arms, and react really worried immediately. PO: -Viper! Is she alright?!-. Shifu rises his hands trying to reassure him.

SHIFU: -Viper's ok. For being a snake she had some natural immunity to the poison. PO: -That is awesome!-. SHIFU: -But…-. The concern in Shifu's expression is evident. SHIFU: -You didn't have the same luck Po-. PO: -What do you mean? Master?-. SHIFU: -Although the small amount of poison that fell into Viper and her natural immunity to it, she was on the edge of dead-

Po is even more confused. SHIFU: -During this last six days, I had to request the support to all the herbologists, medics and experts that I found in the Valley and other villages around… we did what we could. The Five were personally to consult the experts in remote regions. But…-. The concern of Po is becoming slowly in fear. –It doesn't seem to be a cure to the poison that infected you…-. The inside pain of Shifu is now very noticeable. PO: -But I'm cured-

SHIFU: -Po, the poison…- Shifu gives up with the explanations and evasions. –There is no hope… you are going to die Po-

Po is stunned. There is no expression, but a small surprise in his face. Now everything is clear for the Dragon Warrior. There is no thought that crosses his mind, just the uncertainty. What is going to happen now? How much time does he have in this world? Shifu interrupts his ideas with that raspy voice, that one when it's hard to pronounce right the words.

SHIFU: -I haven't told The Five yet… it seems fair to me that it were your decision and not mine if they should know-. A mournful air blows now across the room.

That same afternoon, Po and Shifu talk sitting under The Peach.

SHIFU: -There's so much you will not learn Po, and that's why I want you to ask me anything. Any secret of Kung Fu that is in my knowledge, I will reveal it for you without any delay-. Po cannot think in Kung Fu anymore, his entire life as The Dragon Warrior was too short. What could he do with that knowledge now?

Po is about to tell his master that there is nothing to ask, that he prefers to end his life with the knowledge's he already has, but seeing his face, he notice melancholy and shame in Shifu's expression, something that he hasn't seen before. This makes him to reconsider.

PO: -Thank you Master Shifu. There are a few secrets that I would like to know-. Shifu shows a little more relaxed about his answer.

Climbing up the stairs, The Five are talking about Po.

MONKEY: -I can't stop thinking about him. I'm really worried-

VIPER: -Me too. But, if I did it, Po will resist that poison too. Po is very strong-. Tigress seems absorbed on her thoughts. Crane, confused, look at her. CRANE: -Yeah, after all, he is The Dragon Warrior-. Tigress reacts after this last comment.

MANTIS: -Yes! And a warrior never gives up on any battle. I'm sure he is fighting against this right now-. The Five arrive at the Palace esplanade. At distance it can be seen Po and Shifu sitting under the Peach, talking. TIGRESS: -Po?-. Everyone turns exited to see. Indeed, is him. MANTIS: -Po!-. At the Peach, Po can hear his name and turns to see his friends from his place, interrupting his talk with Shifu. He greets them from afar with his hand. VIPER: -He's OK!-. The four of them run exited to the Peach, Tigress just walks. Po stands and receives his friends that give him an emotional hug.

MANTIS: - I knew you'd make it-. CRANE: -You always find the way to scare us Po-. Tigress reaches calmly walking to the Peach and stops in front of Po, looking at him with a smile.

TIGRESS: -I'm very glad you are ok-. Po tries to smile, but it's hard for him. How will he tell his friends, it's not what they think? Tigress notice Shifu, that is still sitting in the ground with a very deep and serious expression that tells her something is wrong.

By the afternoon, The Five have already taken up the usual pace. They are training in front of the Palace. Po walks in front the Hall of Training and observes his friends in action. He outlines a little smile on his face. Monkey, who is practicing with his combat cane, notice Po observing them and stops his training.

MOPNKEY: -Hey Po! Don't you want to practice a little? You must want some exercise after all that time in bed don't you?-. Po smiles.

PO: -No, thanks Monkey-. But I must go see my father-

MONKEY: -I understand-. And with a smile on his face, Monkey goes back to his training. Po walks out the Palace to the long stairs. Tigress, who is practicing with Crane, looks in a strange way, at Po leaving the Palace. CRANE: -What's going on?-. He turns to see Po too.

CRANE: -You think it's something wrong with Po?-. Tigress continues focused in her thoughts, but keeping them inside or her.

TIGRESS: -No… let's continue-. She and Crane continue with their practice.

In the Valley, Po goes to his father's restaurant, to see it, it makes him melancholy, and walks inside of the place placing his hand on the wall.

In kitchen, Ping is stirring the soup cauldron. He looks sad and decentralized. Hi sighs deeply, when in the reflection of the soup appears Po's face. PING: -Po!-. Ping turns and hugs strongly his son. Po does the same. PING: -I'm so glad you are alright!-. PO: -Yes dad, I'm glad too-. He says with not much joy. Ping notice something weird on Po. PING: -Are you alright son?-

PO: -Yes dad. I was just too much in bed these last days-. PING: -Ah… sure! And that's why I'm going to cook something special for you. I want to consent my son no he is recovered-. Po looks with a melancholy smile to his father that starts slicing vegetables for him.

PO: -Thanks dad-

It's getting late. Shifu is inside the Hall of Heroes contemplating the water mirror, deep in his thoughts. Tigress walks into the Hall and notice that he is restless.

TIGRESS: -Master Shifu?-. SHIFU: -What's wrong Tigress?- Says without moving a little. Tigress gets close to his master showing confused. TIGRESS: -I would like to know if there is something wrong with Po-. Shifu reacts with this last thing she said and turns to her.

SHIFU: -Why do you ask? Did he say something to you?-. These estranges questions arise only make further. TIGRESS: -No. But he's been acting weird all day-. SHIFU: -That's normal for him. Just wait until tomorrow and you'll see the same Po of always-. Tigress is still confused, and makes a reverence to her master. TIGRESS: -I will master. Thank you-. After saying that, she turns over and leaves the Hall, leaving a very serious Shifu.

At the next day, Po gets up earlier than usual. He walks down the aisle next to the rooms of his friends, observing the doors like if they bring him memories. Then he looks at the hole that is already repaired on the wood floor, by which he crossed the staves that time, and smiles.

Po goes out to the garden of the Palace. There is Tigress, training at dawn as always. He stops to observe the master.

TIGRESS: -What's wrong Po? You don't usually get up this early at morning- She says without looking at him, while she's balanced on one foot un a Yoga position. Po smiles and gets close to her a couple of steps.

PO: -You still impress me Tigress. Since I met you, I've never seen so much Kung Fu skills in one only warrior-. Tigress doesn't really get's this last comment, but, she's still doing her Yoga. Po turns over and walks away from there. PO: -Yes… I was hoping someday I would be that skillful-. By saying that, Tigress completely breaks her concentration, standing in a static way.

A few hours later, Po crosses the Valley looking everything around him. Everything causes him tranquility, and inspire him peace. Suddenly, a noise interrupts him. He turns to see, and from the way of the Valley, a Jaguar frantically runs right toward him. At the end of the Valley, The Furious Five are trying to chase this Jaguar.

VIPER: -Get him Po!-. TIGRESS: -Is a bandit!-. Po gets in position and intercepts the Jaguar who crashes with Po. His breathing is panting. Po looks at him for a moment, and his friends, that are approaching. The Jaguar tries to escape, but Po is holding him. Then the Jaguar looks at Po in a supplicant way.

JAGUAR: -Please. Let me go-. Po looks at the bandit, and his loot, that consist only in a few pieces of bread and some vegetables.

JAGUAR: -Please…-. Po reconsiders about this bandit. After all, it's just some food. A few meters of the Five to arrive, Po let him go. Before start running, the Jaguar smiles to Po. JAGUAR: -Thanks-. And he leaves running in a very high speed. The Five arrive with Po. They're all panting from chasing that bandit, and also they're confused. CRANE: -Why did you let him go?!-. Po gets nervous before the accusing looks of his friends. TIGRESS: -What's wrong with you Po?!-. PO: -It's alright guys, it was only a little food-.

MANTIS: -Do you have any idea of where did he stole it?-. Po, naive, denies with his head. VIPER: -From your father's restaurant-. This scares Po, who immediately starts running to the Ping's restaurant.

He gets there quickly, followed by the Five. Inside, everything is a mess. Chairs and tables are scattered and broken all over the place. Mr. Ping walks out the kitchen, he has a really serious black eye, and Po is impressed to see him. Ping gets close to Po and stand in front of him with a saddening look. PING: -Po, what happened? Did you catch him?-. Po stays static. The Five are looking at him with disapproval. PO: -No dad… I let him go-. PING: -Why Po? Why did you do such a thing?-. PO: -I… I…-. Po, nervous, takes a look to his friends and his father. –I have to tell you something to all of you-. That strange comment makes everyone confused. Po walks a few steps back standing in front of all.

PO: -Guys… dad… I didn't tell you about what happened to me the other day with the poison-. Everyone is a little anxious. –When I woke up, Master Shifu told me what was going on, and well… I'm going to die soon-. The surprise is immediate, that notice was too sudden. –And there is nothing to do about it-. There is a very deep silence. Nobody dares to say a thing, until suddenly, Tigress changes her expression, from surprise, to anger. TIGRESS: -Really? Don't you have any shame?-. PO: -What?-. TIGRESS: -You let go that bandit that hurt your father, and now you expect to get rid of your guilt with that childish excuse?-. Po is confused. PO: -No, Tigress, it's true! Ask Master Shifu-. VIPER: -Please Po, stop. Don't continue with that-. PO: -But it's true!-. Everyone looks at him with displeasure. Crane walks to Mr. Ping and put his wing around his back. CRANE: -Come on Mr. Ping, you have to check on that eye-. Ping accompanies Crane, and the rest of the Five follow them behind. Before go out or the restaurant, Ping turns his head, seeing Po one last time in a sadly way, until he loses sight behind the wall. Po is alone now at the restaurant. Nobody seemed to believe him when he told them the saddest notice in his life… his death.

It's night. In the dining room of the Furious Five, they are having dinner. Po is not there. VIPER: -Do you guys think we were too hard with Po? I mean… yes, that bandit punched his father, and… yes, he let him go. Buy nothing else happened-. CRANE: -May be that would be true, if he didn't come out with that lie about his dead-. MANTIS: -Yes, not even Po should joke about that stuff-. MONKEY: -Hey guys… and how about if he was serious?-. Everyone at the dining room stops moving and keep silence for a moment. –Should not we consider what happens if Po was not lying?-. Tigress, anger, pushes her plate and stand up. TIGRESS: -That's impossible. Po is not dying; he is just a childish panda with too much imagination-. VIPER: -Calm down Tigress-. Tigress, still mad, sits again, takes her plate, and vents her anger on the food, with strong bites. Monkey is still thinking about it.

MONKEY: -May be we should ask Master Shifu-. This last comment makes even Tigress past her anger, making her stop eating.

It's midnight. Outside the Valley, Po is meditating while making Yoga. He wants to clear his mind, but he can't stop thinking about what happened that afternoon. In the reaction of his friends when he told them that terrible new. In his father, that is hurt because of him, and not just physically. And in all that stuff that he didn't had the time to do, or to say in his life. Po is standing in one leg, raising it over his head, and he leans forward stretching both arms, adopting a position of perfect balance. Everything shines at the moonlight. Suddenly, Po's vision is turning blurred. The ground turns dark before his eyes. He stops with the Yoga and look up the sky. The flashes of the stars begin to distort. Will this be the moment? The moon is the only thing he can see now, and slowly it begins to fade, like it was melting on his eyes. The night takes over everything.

At the morning, Shifu is looking at the water mirror. His meditations are not working this morning for some reason. Tigress interrupts him again by walking into the Hall. TIGRESS: -Master-

SHIFU: -What's wrong?-. TIGRESS: -I have another question… it's about something Po told us-. Shifu warns what she is about to ask him and turns to see her. –He told us… well, that he is about to die-. Shifu puts his arms behind his back and looks at his student. SHIFU: - By the way you are asking me, I can see that, or you don't really understand it, or you can't accept it-. TIGRESS: -So it's true?-. Shifu sighs deeply. SHIFU: -I'm afraid it is-. The expression of surprise and bewilderment on Tigress face says it all. SHIFU: -It seems you have problems to believe it… that's denial, and this is not moment for that. You should be with him, you must support him. His time of life in uncertain, but, that's not why it must have less sense-. Tigress turns around, giving her back disrespectfully to her master, something she has never done before. She walks directly to the Hall doors. Shifu notice the pain inside of her. Tigress expression is still surprised. With open mouth an open eyes, she walks outside the Hall.

In stairs in front the Hall of Heroes, the Four are outside waiting for her. Monkey raises his hand in a greeting gesture. Tigress stays in front the stairs with that look of fear on her eyes.

VIPER: -What did Master Shifu tell you?-. Tigress notices her friends standing there, waiting for her answer. She shudders. All her emotions split without she can contain herself, something to which she is accustomed. A tear springs from her eyes down her check, and she realizes of it. Quickly she takes her forearm to the face, hiding it from the others, and runs to a side jumping over one of the Palace walls, avoiding the contact with her friends.

Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis, confused, observe her escaping from them. They are all surprised; they have never seen her act like this before.

Tigress runs down the Valley hiding her face from everyone. She passes Ping's restaurant, who is sweeping the place and he looks at her passing, confused.

She's still running, escaping from everyone and everything, even from her own thoughts. At the distance, outside the Valley, she sees a familiar shape. A chill runs down her back. It's Po, lying on a rock, resting or apparently sleeping. She runs right to him, to the encounter that she has been avoiding and surely would have continued avoiding if not because of that situation. Even against her all fears and nervousness, Tigress reaches to where is Po. She is standing in front of him, she observes him lying, at the shade of a tree that sways in the wind, with his eyes close, he seems to be waiting for her. He looks calm, he looks peaceful.

Tigress stares him. She leans forward to him, but the nerves make her stop just a couple of inches from his face. She looks away and blushes.

But, something is not right… where is the breathing? Why she can't feel it? Quickly, Tigress puts her ear over panda's chest. There is no noise. She panics, and with both hands holds Po's face softly.

TIGRESS: -Po…? Po!-. All her fears become true when she let go Po's face and his head droops slightly to a side. Tigress breaks into tears, and without saying a word, she lies over him, hugging him while she's sobbing.

TIGRESS: -Po…-

That same afternoon, there is a funeral on the top of a hill. A large coffin is placed on a hole of the same size. All the people are present. The Furious Five and Master Shifu are standing in front the hole. They show serious, but inconsolable, honoring their partner and friend. Dozens of warriors from all Chinas lands are present to present their respects to The Dragon Warrior, the fallen warrior.

(continue)


	2. No rest without peace

**NO REST WITHOUT PEACE**

There is a party in the Valley. There are typical ornaments and food stalls everywhere. The sound of the music, drums and the laugh of children resonate everywhere.

Outside the Valley, everything is quiet. The sun starts rising from a hill on the horizon. A silhouette stands between the light expanding its shadow over the entire hill.

The noise of the fireworks in the Valley is only overshadowed for the wonder of their colors that amazes more than one. In the heart of the party there is a stage, some child's disguised like the "Dragon Warrior" take the stage for a costume contest.

In the mountainous, by a path along the cliffs, an enormous guy with a large red cape and a hood over his head, that just lets out a few long feathers from there walks in front of two other guys dressed the same way, and with no feathers on their heads. They keep walking over the path, until it turns left on the mountain. When they pass this turn, it starts listening the sound of drums quite to the distance, where is the Valley of Peace.

On the stage, three children are making Kung Fu moves for their demonstration. A little goose a rabbit and a piggy. The children walk happily down the stairs of the stage after their show, where Po is standing.

RABBIT KID: -Hey Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!-. Says the kid while the three of them walks to Po. -. Can you tell us who has the best Po costume?-. The three children stand in front of him, posing. Po carefully observes them.

PO: -Mm… I think this little piggy has some more of Dragon Warrior than the others-. The little pig smiles. The other two, clearly disappointed, lower their arms.

GOOSE KID: -Uh…! That's not fare! He has ten pounds more of Dragon Warrior than we do-. Mockingly says. The piggy looks sadly at his belly while the others laugh of him. Po looks the shame of the little pig and gets close to him, putting his hand over his shoulder.

PO: -Don't worry. Here is where it hides the true power-. Says Po, holding his own belly with the other hand. The piggy smiles and walks away with the other two children. Po turns around and looks up, to the Jade's Palace stairs.

N the Palace, Tigress, Viper and Crane are standing in front of Master Shifu. He gives them instructions.

SHIFU: -I've been informed that three estrangers are getting close to the Valley from the cliffs. They are might armed… if so, I want you to take of it. We don't have to endanger citizens and ruin their party-

TIGRESS, VIPER AND CRANE: -Yes, Master-. Shifu turns slowly, and instantly, the three runs high speed down stairs to the town.

In the party, Po is sitting in a table, having lunch with Monkey.

MONKEY: - Come on Po! Aren't you already tired of this?-. Po looks a little nervous and shy. PO: -I don't know…-. MONKEY: -Just do it Po! I know that it seems crazy and impossible, but… you were named The Dragon Warrior! And after that I don't think there is nothing else impossible-. PO: -I don't know Monkey…-. Crane, Viper and Tigress arrive running and stops right behind them.

VIPER: -Hello guys!-. Monkey turns to see them showing surprised. MONKEY: -Tigress!-. Po reacts, standing of a jump. PO: -Ah! Hi!-. The surprise is confusing for the three of them. There is an awkward moment of silence.

TIGRESS: -Master Shifu wants us to guard the entrance of the bridge because some suspicious estranges-. PO: -Oh, yes… sure… lets go now!-. Po walks, away avoiding the visual contact with his friends, hiding a blush on his face. Tigress looks Monkey confused and he looks her with a fake and nervous smile. MONKEY: -So, let's move-. Monkey follows Po. The three Furious are confused right now. Po and Monkey are obviously hiding something.

Four of the Furious Five are running on direction to the bridges. They pass in front of some bushes, and something moves between them very quickly, jumping out of them. Is Mantis, who is now running with the others to the bridges.

MANTIS: -Sorry I'm late. I was in that party with my mother-. Tigress looks ahead. TIGRESS: -There they are-.

From the bridge, the three estranges are walking, carrying with them that cart. The one which leads the group stops. The others behind him do the same, looking confused because of that. Suddenly, the Furious Five jump right in front of them, cutting their way. The warriors look carefully at the estrangers with hoods and capes. Nobody says a word for a few seconds of tension. One of these estrangers takes his hand discreetly up the handle of his sword. Tigress notices that and adopts fight position, so do the others and Po. To see this move, the two estrangers with cape prepare to fight in position.

TIGRESS: -Come back from where you came-. One of these estrangers takes a bow while charges an arrow on it. The Five prepare for fight in any instant, but the biggest guy in front the group puts his hand over the bow of his partner downing slowly. He and the other one down their guard.

Tigress gets confused because of that. The three estrangers on the bridge walk right to them, ignoring the presence of The Five. Tigress gets mad and prepares for fight. But before jumping to attack, she notices something is not right. She turns to see to the both sides and her friends are not there anymore. She's completely alone. The three estranger's walk on a side of her, she is so confused that just lets them pass. After a few seconds she reacts and turns around, but she is now in front Po's grave. When she sees where she is now, panics, falling on her knees with the look straight where He is buried.

It hears a familiar voice: -Tigress-. This makes her look up.

TIGRESS: -Po?-.

Tigress wakes. She is at the Jade Palace, inside Po's room, kneeling in front his bed. Behind her Viper is standing on the entrance, looking at her completely disconcerted. There is obviously something wrong with Tigress. Tigress turns to see Viper. She has a cold look, as if he had seen a ghost.

VIPER: -What's wrong with you Tigress?-. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even has any idea of how she got from her room to Po's, and why is she on her knees in front his bed.

At the dining room, Tigress is serving tea to calm her nerves. Her hands are shaking. Viper she watches her friend is a nervous wreck and she worries notoriously.

VIPER: -Tigress, would you like to tell me what happened?-. She doesn't answer; she just takes the teacup to her mouth and takes a sip. Viper worries even more. –You are not ok Tigress. You need to tell me what's going on-. Tigress looks down. TIGRESS: -I dreamed about him-. Viper breathes deeply, showing sadness.

VIPER: -I also dreamed about him… I think it's normal right now that we miss our friend-.

TIGRESS: -You don't understand. He looked so real, so alive… I don't think it was just a dream-. VIPER: -Tigress. It has only been a day… I know it's hard right now. But we have to accept he has gone-. After saying that, Tigress squeezes her fist, breaking the teacup on her hand. Viper surprised to see the attitude she is showing.

In the Hall of Warriors, Crane is walking with Shifu.

SHIFU: -I want you to call a good sculptor to make the monument on Po's honor-. Crane sighs sadly. – I know he was not an exemplary warrior but…-. CRANE: -Yes Master, I understand. He deserves a place on the Hall of Warriors-. They both look up to the statue of the dragon that is right up the water mirror.

Crane walks out the Hall. Monkey and Mantis are walking to the Palace from the long stairs. They look worried. He notices and goes where they are.

CRANE: -Hey guys, what's wrong?-. They both look at him worried.

MANTIS: -It's Po's father-. CRANE: -What about him?-. MONKEY: -He has not leave Po's tomb since yesterday. We believe he was there all night-. Crane seems worried now. MANTIS: -I think he must be suffering more than any of us-. MONKEY: -Yeah… I can't even imagine what he must be passing through-

On the cemetery, Mr. Ping is standing in front of Po's tomb, sadly looking down to the ground. It seems he has not slept in an entire day; he has been there since the funeral of yesterday. At the bottom of the hill it can be seen Tigress, walking to the place of rest of Po. Ping notices her presence without looking at her. She arrives there and stands next Ping, looking at the tomb. Any of them says anything; it can just hear the wind whistling against the hill and some trees at the distance.

PING: -Po used to talk a lot about you…-. Tigress looks at Ping. –Even long before becoming the Dragon Warrior. You were always his favorite of the Furious Five-. Tigress closes her eyes strongly and squeezes her fists to content the tears. Seconds pass. Ping finally departs the sight from the grave of his son and turns to see Tigress.

PING: -Po was always too shy to talk… usually, his actions used to show his feelings better than his words-. A sudden sigh escapes from Tigress mouth, leaving her breathless for an instant. –He never told me this, not even me. And I'm sure that he neither told you. But, he always wanted to…-. It hears an estrange noise of rocks and dirt moving, interrupting Ping. They both look all directions looking the source of the sound. Tigress uses her developed sense of hearing and quickly finds the source. TIGRESS: -Is over there-. She runs on that direction. Ping only walks behind her.

Tigress reaches the edge of the hill with the graves, she looks down the cliff and there is the graveyard for criminals and bandits, the known and the unknowns. A tomb at the bottom it's open. Tigress jumps from the edge and runs to the place.

Tigress arrives to the open grave and stops in front of the big hole on the ground. A big part of the ground has been removed. The coffin is broken, and there is a trace of dirt that leads to the outside of the graveyard for criminals. She cannot believe it. Who would steal a criminal's body? She thought, until something crossed her mind that scarred her. She slowly turns her head to see the tomb. The ground was not excavated; it was moved from the inside. With that same chill on her back, she turns to see the small tablet with the name of the criminal. The letters just say "Mole". Tigress is paralyzed. Ping looks out over the cliff. She turns to see him showing that terror that makes Ping confused.

At the Hall of Heroes, Shifu is talking with the sculptor, and showing him the place for Po's statue. Tigress gets into the Hall running desperately. Shifu surprises to see her like this. She stops in front his master. The sculptor scares and hides behind Shifu.

TIGRES: -Master! Something's happened!-. Shifu looks surprised and intrigued.

Back in the cemetery for criminals, Shifu and The Five are in front of the Mole's grave, examining it. Mantis and Viper look closely from the edge of the broken coffin.

VIPER: -Why don't you get inside to look?-. MANTIS: -Are you crazy?! I won't get into any tomb!-. Viper looks at him with discontent.

VIPER: - What a coward- Says she while and then she gets into the coffin. Shifu seems puzzled for all of this.

SHIFU: -I don't understand. So, is it the same Mole that you fight last week?-. MONKEY: -Yes. Is the same that… poisoned Po- Says somewhat afflicted. Tigress observes the tomb carefully. –Master… do you think it's him? If we saw him die a week ago; he suicide in front of our eyes- Says Monkey a little exalted. Something comes to Tigress mind. TIGRESS: - Could be that…?-.

Viper comes out the coffin. VIPER: -I didn't find nothing. Just some scratch marcs. I'm pretty sure that someone broke this from the inside-. CRANE: -How can be possible? He was dead-.

TIGRESS: -Master…-. She says, turning to see Shifu stunned. And, as if he could read her mind, he sees her the same way. Crane sees them both, he is confused for a moment, but then he gets the idea, surprising by this.

CRANE: - Wouldn't you think that…-. Shifu turns to see the dirt trail that leads to outside the graveyard. SHIFU: -I want you to follow that trail and find that Mole, now!-. Viper and Mantis jump out the hole and The Five make a reverence to their Master. FURIOUS FIVE: -Yes, Master-. After this, The Five run after the trail out the cemetery. Shifu watch them leaving, then he turns to the hill, where the other cemetery is, where Po is buried; and he sighs.

The Five are quickly running behind the trail, this leads them to the forest, between the weeds. MONKEY: -So…- Says while he's running-. We are chasing an undead Mole?-. Tigress looks focused on the trail. TIGRESS: -I don't know… but we have to find him, soon-. Crane looks still shocked because of the nature of the idea on Tigress and Shifu minds. He watches her insecure. CRANE: -Tigress. I know what you and Master Shifu are thinking-. She doesn't seem to lend importance to him. –And I don't think its right. You shouldn't even consider…- But, before he finishes talking, Tigress notices the trail disappears in the weeds and she stops suddenly. The others do the same thing. Everyone observes around them without finding a single clue of the direction that Mole could have taken. Mantis is suspecting about something. VIPER: -What's wrong Mantis?-. He walks slowly and stops. He lowers his head slowly putting the ear on the ground. The others seem intrigued. Suddenly, Mantis seems surprised. MANTIS: -He's right…!-. The ground moves beneath Mantis in that moment. The Mole jumps out the hole, breaking the soil from a blow. He lands on his feet in the middle of The Five. They are surprised, but quickly adopt fight position around the enemy. The Mole looks everyone carefully. Tigress makes the first move. The Mole avoids her rolling on the ground. Then, Viper attacks, entangling around his hands immobilizing him. Monkey and Crane take the opportunity and lash out against him. The Mole sees them getting close and manages to jump over Monkey, but Crane catch him on the air with a flying kick, this makes him fall the ground. Mole tries to get up, but Mantis jumps on his chest stopping him; putting his tinny foot on his neck. Mole is now underwent and surrounded by The Five. They are walking carefully to him while Mantis is over his chest with his foot on his neck. Then he outlines a big smile on his face.

MOLE: -You are lucky I've been dead for a week- Says mocking. There is no escape for him now.

Back in the Jade Palace, the Five are taking the Mole to Master Shifu. He's handcuffed hands and also the feet and neck, all connected with chains. They take him in front of their master. He looks the criminal right to the eyes. The Mole seems irreverently happy.

SHIFU: -So… you are the Mole who died a week ago-.

MOLE: -Yes, and also who killed the Dragon Warrior-. The Five irritate for this comment. Shifu is still calm.

SHIFU: -And yet, you are here… alive-. MOLE: -What is really to be alive? Is it an illusion? Or is just one state for all the organisms? In that case, Why can't we pass from one state to another if you want it?-. Shifu seems calmed to the provocations of the Mole.

SHIFU: -Then, You are saying you weren't really dead? Or I'm wrong-. The Mole lowers his head and laughs a little.

MOLE: -You are really interesting, old-. Tigress exalts for this. TIGRESS: -Be respectful to Master Shifu!-. The Mole turns to see her and sticks out his tongue in a vulgar way. This makes her even more anger. SHIFU: -Tigress, please…-. The Mole turns to Shifu again.

MOLE: -Obviously, what you are looking for is I tell you some way to revive the Panda, Or I'm wrong? stabs him a killer look and the Mole looks at him with a smile. - Sorry I have to tell you that is not possible… I know it well… I made that poison by myself-. Shifu loses control and shows a little anger. The Mole starts laughing loudly. SHIFU: -Take him out of here-. The Five retire the criminal, taking him to a prison on the Palace. Tigress stays with Shifu.

TIGRESS: -Master, we have to keep interrogating him-. Shifu is still upset. SHIFU: -I'm sorry Tigress, but we won't get anything from that Mole-. TIGRESS: -But Master, he might be the only way to…-

SHIFU: -I know…! Tigress- He interrupts her by yelling. –We all want that… but, it's not possible-. Saying this, Shifu walks out the Hall passing next to Tigress, who is standing quietly and afflicted. Before reach the gates of the Hall, a silhouette raises from the stairs in front the place. Shifu stops to see it. Tigress turns around and looks at that estrange figure who is walking to Shifu.

It's a Komodo Dragon, of peaceful appearance but disturbingly repulsive. The estrange Komodo walks to Shifu and stops in fron of him.

KOMODO: -My warmest greetings Master Shifu- Says, making a reverence to him. Shifu doesn't know what to think but he corresponds the greeting. KOMODO: -My name is Komodo… I came here to respond the call-. Shifu is even more confused. SHIFU: -Call?-. KOMODO: -I heard that a warrior is afflicted because of a strange poison, and you are soliciting help from an expert to find the cure… I may would come before, but I just found out of it-. Shifu understands what he is saying. SHIFU: -Of course. But, you'll see… the warrior already succumbed to that poison. And well… he died yesterday-

KOMODO: -I'm sorry to hear that… my condolences Master-. SHIFU: - Are well received-.

KOMODO: -It's a shame… I came here with the hope of helping-

SHIFU: -And I appreciate you a lot Mr. Komodo… I think you have done a long trip in a short time. And I price of being a good host. You can stay in the Jade Palace all the time you need until you are ready for your return-. KOMODO: -Thanks a lot Master Shifu- He thanks with a reverence. Tigress is looking at that not pleasing to the eye visitor. SHIFU: -Tigress, why don't you take our guess to his room-. She reverences his master and goes to the gates of the Hall.

TIGRESS: -This way-

Tigress guides the reptile through the Palace to his room. They are walking to where the rooms are when suddenly the Mole appears running in front of them. He's still with the handcuffs on his hands and feet, and still with the fetter and chains on his neck, but he's trying to escape. Tigress reacts in combat position, when behind the Mole come Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey, jumping over him and tackling him. The Komodo stops and observes the Mole wrestling on the ground to get rid of them. Nervousness invades him, looks like he had seen a ghost. The four manage to subdue the Mole. Tigress looks at them some exalted. CRANE: -He tried to escape, even…-. With just one looks at the estranger behind Tigress, Crane is stunned. The rest of The Five are having a hard time with the Mole while they're taking him away. Crane walks to the Komodo, he feels a little uncomfortable with the way he is looking at him. KOMODO: -Can I help you?-. CRANE: -"The Komodo Dragon"?-. Tigress seems confused. KOMODO: -Well… yes, that's what I am-. CRANE: -No, I mean… Are you "The Komodo Dragon"? You are a legend! Nobody has created more effective antidotes than you!-. Komodo smiles to see the enthusiasm of Crane. KOMODO: - I'm flattered. But I'm really just a potions enthusiastic-.

MANTIS: -Are you going to help us or what?!- Says Mantis while he's wrestling with the Mole. MONKEY: -We could use some help!-. Crane sees that his friends need him, and before going to help them he reverences to Komodo.

CRANE: -It's a great honor to meet you, Master Komodo-

TIGRESS: -Master?- She thought. After saying that, Crane goes back to help his friends with the prisoner. Komodo just looks how they take "that" Mole, who didn't notice his presence. A whole world of thoughts invades the mind of Komodo. Tigress notices his estrange expression and suspects a little. TIGRESS: -This way is your room-. He reacts. KOMODO: -Oh, thank you-

Tigress takes the Komodo to the entrance of his room and stops next to it. TIGRESS: -You are welcome… Master Komodo-. Says she with some doubt. This comment is estranging for him. KOMODO: -Please… I'm not used people to call me a master. Just tell me Komodo-. TIGRESS: -I will. Komodo- She says, making a reverence. He smiles and gets into the room, closing the door behind him.

The day is becoming night. Tigress is sitting at the edge of the roof of the Palace. She looks to the horizon like she was expecting for something. The words of Shifu are still on her head.

TIGRESS: -Do I have to accept he has gone?- This thought not just makes her sad, but fear. She doesn't want to accept it. She cannot let him go… not Po.

It's late. Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis are gathered in the dining room. This is the first time they have dinner without Po. Unlike the other times, He is not there to cook for them, or cheer up the mood. Everything is quiet. They are just eating. Any sigh in that moment could make anyone brakes into tears. Monkey is the first one in talk.

MONKEY: -Do you know where Tigress is?-. VIPER: -I don't know- Says she without looking up from her plate. Monkey turns to see all of them. All staring down, with the broken spirit. He feels also that way, but it's not what Po wanted. He deep breaths.

MONKEY: -Hey guys…-. Everyone turns to see him. Quickly, using his chopsticks, Monkey throws them pieces of noodle on the face, right over their mouths. They are surprised, looking at the noodles over their mouths, hanging like a mustache.

MONKEY: -Now you are all Master Shifu- He says smiling. There is a short silence, after which all start laughing.

Everything is dark inside the Palace prison. One can only see a little line of light that comes from under the door. The Mole is chained from his hand and feet to the wall, completely immobilized. He observes that from the light coming from the door, the shade of some feet is walking behind it, and stops in front. The door opens illuminating the room. The Mole outlines a big smile to see who is in front of him.

Everything has happened too fast. Tigress is running in the middle of a thick forest. A shuddering noise of combat it can be heard all around her; seems like a war is being waged, but there is no way to see what is happening. The forest is just too thick. Noise increases, she runs faster and faster.

Finally, Tigress reaches a clear where the forest ends. The battle being waged is fierce. It can't even be distinguished one side from the other, only soldiers attacking the enemy to their last breath. Tigress seems desperate. She looks everywhere on the field without finding what she's looking for, but then, she notices something. At the bottom of the battle field there is a small area where soldiers accumulate and many of them are being thrown to the air. Without thinking for a moment, Tigress jumps to the battle in that direction.

She runs where the army's are fighting. A bull and a horse are about to attack each other. Tigress jumps in the middle of them. In an agile maneuver she holds both of their weapons and she takes them out of their hands, and hit them both with handles knocking them both out. She is on her way running across the battle field dodging all warriors on her way. A couple of bulls stand in her way. They're charging against her. Tigress receives them both, holding the powerful impact with her hands. The impulse makes step back a little, but she's still fighting against them. Seems like they're about to defeat her. She looks up, and really close to her, between the crowd of soldiers, a horse and some other bull are thrown on the air. Her objective is very close. She reunites strength; both bulls are now overcome by her; when Tigress, in a over natural effort throws them both to the air. Quickly, she runs to the wall of soldiers. One by one, she gets rid of the one who stands on her way. A horse stands in front of her, his imposing stature makes her stop. The horse prepares to attack, when he's shot down from his back. Tigress surprises when she sees who did it, and who is standing in front of her. It's Po. He's looking at her the same way; seems like they haven't seen each other in a long time. They both run to each other, ignoring completely the war around them. Swords and bodies are passing, a few inches from them. Finally they reach to each other; they hold hands and look in the eyes to the other. Suddenly there is no sound around them anymore. They both turn to see what's going on. The battle has stop, and all the soldiers, bulls and horses are pointing their arcs, preparing their arrows. Tigress stresses out, and turns back to see to the eyes of the panda. Po does the same thing, but in a more pacific way. Po released her hands and wraps his arms around Tigress waist, approaching her. Even she's still stressed because of the archers, she blushes to have him so close to her, and hugging her. The archers charge their arrows to shoot. Tigress puts her arms around Po's shoulders, while he's approaching her slowly. Only two inches from her face, he whispers some words.

PO: -Tigress… there's no pain in death-. She's impact because of these words. The fear invades her in that moment, even when Po so close and about to kiss her, she's completely terrified. Tigress departs from him, pushing him back. Po seems confused.

TIGRESS: -No! You are not dead! And neither do I!-. By yelling this, Tigress opens her eyes.

She is on the training hall. It's night, and on the back door are Crane and Monkey, who is holding a candle; they both looks at her very confused. She's static, and starts to see around her. In the middle of the darkness, several wooden dummies are destroyed, and she is standing over the fire throats on the ground. She is really confused.

CRANE: -Tigress, what are you doing?-. She doesn't know what to say, she's simply standing right there, showing embarrassed in front her friends. MONKEY: -Are you ok?-. She looks down for shame; when a deep and known voice hears in the room from the shadows. KOMODO: -Of course she is not-. MONKEY: -Who said that?-. Monkey point with the candle to the source of the voice, and standing on a side of the training area, is Komodo, apparently he has been over there for a while. CRANE: -Master Komodo?-. KOMODO: -Ha ha ha…! Please, just call me Komodo-. CRANE: -But, what are you doing here?-. KOMODO: -Well, I heard a noise and got up to check, and then I see your friend running and talking something from one side to the other, everywhere… what called my attention was that she had the eyes closed…-. Tigress surprises at the same time she fell embarrassed. She can't believe she's acting like this. –So, o followed her-. TIGRESS: -I'm really sorry I interrupted you all while sleeping… I better go to sleep- Says she while doing a reverence, and then she starts walking out the place. MONKEY: -But, Tigress…-. She ignores the looks of everyone. KOMODO: -If you go, the most probably is that it happens again-. She stops because of this comment. -It isn't the first time it happens to you, right?-. She turns around to see the Komodo, showing some surprise. CRANE: -What do you mean?-. KOMODO: -Please, let me examine you. I could find the cause of your actions while you sleep; and maybe a remedy-. Tigress seems a little incredulous. She thinks she knows the cause; it's Po. But it might be a remedy.

They are now at Komodo's room. Tigress sitting in lotus posture with her eyes closed, Komodo is walking around her. Monkey and Crane are looking confused. Komodo takes out from his sleeve a little bag. KOMODO: - Could you lend me that candle?- Asks to Monkey. He gives it to him; he doesn't have any clue of what is going to do to Tigress. He opens the bag and takes out some of its content on his hand. It is several types of herbs, crushed and mixed. Komodo pours them on the flame of the candle, and these starts emanate a faint smoke.

KOMODO: -Now… I hope you don't mind if I use some of my own product-. TOGRESS: -There's no problem- Says she, still with her eyes closed. Komodo puts his hand over his own neck and press. From his skin it starts sprout some estrange yellow liquid. Monkey and Crane feel disgust to see it. Tigress opens one eye to see, and she also seems a little disgust. Komodo reunites some of this liquid on his hand and approaches his hand closed to the fire, then squeezes his hand, dropping some of this liquid on it. In that instant, the herbs on the fire start to burn harder, and with the liquid, they start emanating a purple smoke. Komodo takes the candle and takes near to Tigress face. KOMODO: -Now… deep breath-. She does it; the smoke gets into her nose. Monkey and Crane are amazed. An estrange feeling invades Tigress; it's a warm that runs though all her body, almost making her lose all sensation. KOMODO: -In a few seconds, an intense heat will cover all this room… but, I don't want you to move at all-. Tigress starts feeling the temperature increases on the room. Her breathing becomes heavy. Her forehead starts to sweat, however, she keeps her composure and stills sit. The heat becomes almost unbearable. She gasps to catch some air. Only a few seconds are enough, she can't take it anymore. Tigress lowers her arms and looks up. TIGRESS: -Po!- After saying that she falls back, faint. CRANE: -Tigress!-. Crane and Monkey run to help her. Between they both, help her lie on her back. Komodo seems intrigued. MONKEY: -What happened to her?- Asks Komodo.

KOMODO: -Whatever it is, this will not go without a treatment-. Crane fanned her with his wing.

KOMODO: -By the way… what is a Po?-. CRANE: -Is the name of our friend… he died because of poisoning-. KOMODO: -Ah… so he was that warrior-. MONKEY: -Excuse me?-. KOMODO: -Well. Is the reason why I'm here, to help a warrior who was afflicted by some poison… but, I've come too late-

Crane: -But, Tigress… is she going to be alright?-. KOMODO: -Of course. But I'll have to study her situation a little- Says while he observes Tigress, passed out on the floor with a notorious anguish expression on her face.

At the next morning, Shifu is standing in front the long stairs outside the Palace; contemplating the Valley from there; seems like he didn't sleep in all night. Mantis and Viper are on their way to the training hall, and notices Shifu's presence, then they walk to him.

VIPER: -Master, are you alright?-. Shifu is distracted; he reacts to hear her talking. SHIFU: -Ah, good morning both of you-. Viper and Mantis notice something estrange on Shifu's behavior.

SHIFU: -Where are the others?-. MANTIS: -We don't know. We haven't seen anyone this morning, but…-. SHIFU: -What is it?-. VIPER: -We wanted to ask you about that estranger we saw yesterday here at the Palace-. SHIFU: -Ah, Mr. Komodo is our guess-. VIPER: -I see… well, We haven't seen him neither today-. Shifu seems sconfused.

SHIFU: -You both continue with your training- He says while he starts walking to the Palace. They look at him leave really confused.

Shifu arrives to Komodo's room and stops in front the door. SHIFU: -I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Komodo, but… are you alright?-. The door opens. It Monkey who opens it. SHIFU: -Monkey: -Sh…! Tigress is sleep- Says he, stepping to a side. Shifu walks into the room and there he sees Crane and Komodo, and Tigress who is lying on the bed. SHIFU: -What is going on here?-. KOMODO: -I'm really sorry about this Master-. SHIFU: -What have you done to her?- Says he, with a very notorious angry voice. CRANE: -Don't worry Master. Master Komodo knows what he's doing-. SHIFU: -Master?- He surprised to hear this, turning to see the invited. KOMODO: -Well… I'm really…-. CRANE: -He's a master of the potions and antidotes, didn't you know that?-. SHIFU: -I didn't have idea-. Tigress squirms a little on the bed. –What happened to her?- He asks in bewilderment. MONKEY: -Tigress became very rare last night. She got up slept, went to the training hall and started smashing everything-

In that moment, Viper and Mantis enter the training hall and see everything destroyed, as if a war has been there. MANTIS: -What?!-. VIPER: -Awww!- She says with a tone of disappointment.

At Komodo's room. CRANE: -We don't know what this is. But Master Komodo offered to help her-. Shifu approaches the bed. SHIFU: -And do you think to know what she has?- Asks worried. KOMODO: -I have a couple of theories… this fainting is temporary… for now I will only need some supplies to work on the cure for her somnambulism-

SHIFU: -Alright then… Monkey, take Master Komodo to where the medical supplies. And make sure he has what he needs-. MONKEY: -Yes, Master-. KOMODO: -Thanks Master Shifu… but, please, just call me Komodo-. After saying that, Monkey and Komodo leave the room. Shifu and Crane look at Tigress, who seems to be suffering inside.

Mono guides Komodo to the medical supplies room. They both arrive and Monkey opens the door. Inside, there are shelves covering all the walls, on them are flasks with the names of herbs written, also there are several types of grains and oils; for Komodo, it is like being in a dream, he is not used to such extensive repertoire to work. He seems fascinated. MONKEY: -Here it is. Let me know if there's something you need-. Komodo walks around the room, with the excitement of a child, looking at everything. KOMODO: -Is a great place you have here-. MONKEY: Yes sir, sure it is-. In a moment, the look on Komodo's face changes completely. KOMODO: -And I'm sure the Kung Fu that Master Shifu teaches must be great to-. MONKEY: -What?- He asks disconcerted. KOMODO: -Nothing… I was just saying-. Monkey makes him a reverence and turns around to leave the room. KOMODO: -One more thing…-. Monkey stops. KOMODO: -I have curiosity…-. Monkey turns around, looking confused. –Could you tell me, who was that Mole of yesterday? That one who was chained, and then you took away-. MONKEY: -Ah, well… he is only a criminal-. KOMODO: -Really? Because I didn't see him that way… seems like this one cost all of you more work, or I'm wrong?- Says at the same time he takes some flasks from a shelf and puts them in the table. MONKEY: -Well… actually, he was the one who poisoned our friend-. The expression of Komodo changes suddenly, turning around and hiding it from Monkey. KOMODO: -Then, he is the reason that brought me here-. MONKEY: -I suppose…-. KOMODO: -And… may I know where he is now?-. Monkey thinks these are too many questions, so, he responds in a cold way to short the conversation. MONKEY: -He is locked up now, and he won't hurt anyone anymore-. Komodo nods without turning to see him. KOMODO: -I see… well, thanks a lot for showing me this place. I'll have the cure ready soon-. Monkey leaves the place, looking over his shoulder to the new guess, which left many questions on him, more that that he made to him. The Komodo takes a bowl and starts crushing some herbs on it.

Shifu is outside the room where Tigress is. He seems really worried. Right mow loosing other one of his students that he would be a burden that perhaps he could not cope. Crane walks out of the room to see Shifu. CRANE: -Master?-. SHIFU: -What is it Crane? Is there something wrong with Tigress?-. CRANE: -No… I'm actually worried about you, is there something wrong Master?-. SHIFU: -Absolutely. I'm fine Crane-. CRANE: -Really? It seems like you haven't sleep. May be you should go take a rest; I'll take care of Tigress-. Shifu gets reflective. In that moment Monkey comes back. MONKEY: -Master Komodo is working right now on the cure-

SHIFU: -Very well-. MONKEY: -But… I think there's something weird about him-. CRANE: -Why do you say that?-. MONKEY: -He was asking me to many questions about the Mole-. Shifu exalts a little to hear this. MONKEY: -I don't know what interest he could have on him, but I wouldn't trust so much-. SHIFU: -We'll be watching him closely then; but now, we just have to wait until he can wait Tigress-. All of them turn to see her, still lying on bed.

That same night, the Mole is sleeping on his prison. Besides of being hanging on the wall, handcuffed from hands and feet, he seems to be reconciling sleep very well. The door opens, and the light wakes him. He smiles. MOLE: -Oh well… I'm glad to see you again around here, Master Shifu-. Shifu is standing in the entrance of the cell, with a cold look on his eyes. –You should have brought a mahjong game to hang out for a while-. SHIFU: -I'm already sick of your foolish jokes, Mole! Just tell me what I want to hear!-. The Mole starts laughing quietly. MOLE: -Are you going to try torture me again? Go ahead… I'm sure you'll give your best-. Shifu gets irritated even more.

SHIFU: -Not this time… I'll just make questions… and you will give the answers-. MOLE: -Mm… I don't know how you plan it to work-. Shifu walks to where the Mole is. Sits on the floor on lotus position, and starts deeply breathing. The Mole observes him confused. Shifu seems to have reached a state of relaxation. SHIFU: -Now we are going to talk… just that- Says with his eyes closed. The Mole looks intrigued in that moment. MOLE: -I listen to you, Master-.

SHIFU: -You were planning to come to the Valley of Peace, right?-

MOLE: -Yes-

SHIFU: -I was in your plans to find the Furious Five?-

MOLE: -Absolutely. They were the reason why I came here-

SHIFU: -Well… now, it was your objective to kill them?-. The Mole stays quiet for a moment.

MOLE: -Mm… let me respond you that with a question… what happens if someone comes to you asking for help?-. SHIFU: -We usually help whoever it needs- Says still with his eyes closed.

MOLE: -Right, and what if that was really urgent?-

SHIFU: -We would respond immediately-. MOLE: -And if it were to take revenge?-. Shifu listens that sudden answer, and meditates for a moment. SHIFU: -We don't help in personal issues of no one. Even less when it's about revenge… that's never the solution-

MOLE: I see… but what you don't understand is, that the revenge is not just a whim sometimes… but a tool for justice-. Shifu doesn't answer. Not even flinch.

MOLE: -Let me tell you a story… This was a very miserable town. Is said that a terrible curse had been dropped on those lands to exterminate all… the villagers had been strong, they remained to that and managed to rise up. They survived the curse that haunted them. But… their children had to pay the price… Each generation that came to this world was born with the curse engraved on them. Sons and daughters born suffering a serious illness, which ended up with their lives most of the cases… was then that the curse came alive again… no one knew what to do… but hope was not lose… the aid came quickly. Expert after expert came to the town to try to understand what was going on, to try to give an explanation to that disease. But one after another they all failed. Until one Master, the last one who remained there, held firm to the idea that it was possible do to something. The entire town was very grateful because of that. Everyone supported him unconditionally, because he seemed to have the faith that no one else had to save them. Quickly, the entire town was on his disposition, and believed in him blindly… there was no return after that… he kept working hardly to save them, but his demands to the citizens increased chillingly. He sent people to suicidal explorations more than once; everything to look for what he needed. Not even the children were safe under his command… soon; the hope was diminishing, until that Master reached to unimaginable extremes. He decided to make experiments in health villagers, just looking for answers… then the situation changed completely. Some of the children that were suffering started to heal. The whole town was infinitely grateful. The Master had made it…-. The Mole keeps silence.

SHIFU: -That is your story? I don't see your point-

MOLE: -Oh… that is just what citizens came to know… because what seemed to be a miracle, turned into a fantasy… soon; there were abundant harvests, the diseases stopped and life of the town prospered like never before… One day, I was being part of that dream. There weren't many memories about those dark times. When I decided that was the moment to take this joy to all the lands that needed. There is when I joined a group young's and enthusiastic that wanted to learn from the great Master. All of us were subjected to severe trials that supposed to establish our loyalty to Him, while we were instructed to leave our ethics, our morality and even our own lives, all in name of the knowledge, that knowledge that the Master wanted to import to us. After we passed his trials; we were more than just his students, we became his servers. We didn't doubt, we didn't think, we just followed his orders. It was when everything got clarified… we woke up in a large chamber. The Master was in front of us. We didn't know what was going on, but in that point, it didn't matter. It only matters to follow the master… when we came out to the town we realized. What seemed to be the greatest time in the history of our lands was only an illusion… the people wandered over the streets without an expression on their faces. They didn't have any perspective of reality they were. There was even who died in the middle of the street without anyone cares… cure never existed… their lives were fake. But, as wards of the great Master, that wasn't important anymore… with the time, we started sharing his teachings. We all were instructed in secrets that the world didn't know. But, unlike the others, I could see beyond of this… I could begin to reason for myself… the worst mistake of my life. It didn't take much longer until the Master noticed that my behavior had changed. So he send me to a estrange mission in a distant land. It toke me a couple of days to realize it was a farce… for when I came back, it was too late already… everyone was dead. The streets were nauseating, because the bodies seemed to have been there since the moment I leave… my family, even my fellows students were laying there. And the Master was gone… he disappeared from that town. The town that fought against the curse; that offered his soul in exchange for help… and only got his own end-

Shifu is intrigued for this story, but he's still calm.

MOLE: -Is the revenge a weapon? I don't see it that way… is more like a tool. Because, if no one decides to use it, there wouldn't be justice in the world for whom more needs it-. Shifu is still calm, sitting with his eyes closed.

At Komodo's room, Tigress is still in bed. Monkey and Crane are distracted at the entrance of the door, looking to the horizon, when suddenly, she opens her eyes. Her breathing is a little agitated. Monkey looks over his shoulder to the room, and he sees that Tigress is already up.

MONKEY: -Tigress!-. Crane turns around and they both get into the room to see her. –It's good you are awake-. Tigress: -What happened?-. CRANE: -You passed out after you inhaled the smoke that Komodo prepared… you were unconscious for several hours-. TIGRESS: -Really?- Says she while she rubs her head with the hand and sits at the edge of the bed. In that moment Komodo walks into the room. KOMODO: -You are finally awake-. He walks to her. –I already have here what you need- Says, showing her a little container made of ceramic. She doesn't pay much importance. TIGRESS: -And what was that smoke for?-

KOMODO: -Ah… that was to see your reaction… you'll see. When you passed out, I noticed a few stuffs… first; that you have not been victim of any poison… second; that you are not having any disease… and third, that simply happens that your mind is not calm. All that chaos inside of you manifested with that fight sessions while you were sleeping-. TIGRESS: -That was all? I could have solved it by myself with meditation-. Komodo laughs a little. KOMODO:-Perhaps. But meanwhile, you could be a danger to everyone around while you sleep-. Tigress realizes that he's right and looks down. –But that's why I made this, here you have…- He gives her the container.

KOMODO: -Only one spoonful if this before going to sleep, and you will be fine-. Tigress observes closely the little container for a moment and rises from the bed. TIGRESS: -Thanks for your help, Mas… Komodo-. Komodo laughs a little. KOMODO: -It has been my pleasure to help-

In the prison, Shifu is still sitting in front of that Mole.

SHIFU: -Your story is very interesting, but it doesn't tell me why you came here-. MOLE: -I'm glad we are finally talking, Master Shifu… I'll tell you. The same way you are, I assumed that the Furious Five or the Dragon Warrior would reject to help me in my mission…-. SHIFU: -In your revenge- Says interrupting him. MOLE: -Even so… I just came here to borrow them. To control their minds for a while, and bring them back intact after completing my objective-. Shifu keeps silence for a moment, and stand up. SHIFU: -Well, it seems you are not seeing your revenge accomplished-. After saying that, he turns around and walks out.

MOLE: -Then it seems your Dragon Warrior is not coming back to life then-. To hear, that Shifu stops suddenly.

MOLE: -Of course… if he s really dead-. Shifu turns around to the Mole.

SHIFU: -What you are saying is ridiculous. The Dragon Warrior is dead, since two days ago-

MOLE: -And I was dead an entire week, right?-. This impacts Shifu. He doesn't know what to think now.

SHIFU: -What do you want?-. Asks with not much hope.

MOLE: -I think we can work together… I can bring back your Dragon Warrior. And you will help me to eliminate Master Komodo-

Shifu is stunned to hear this. There are not solutions, he doesn't know what to think about this.

At the cemetery, in Po's tomb, a breeze of air moves the leafs lying around. On their fly, they gently caress the earth, under which is buried Po, and they pass with the wind. Finally, highlights a pink leaf that places right on the tomb while the others fly. There doesn't seem to be a rest for him. No one is allowing.

* * *

**Hi, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**As always, fell free to review.**

**I'll be working since this moment on the next part:**

**"Good, Revenge, Evil, Justice"**


	3. Good Revenge Evil Justice

**GOOD, REVENGE, EVIL, JUSTICE**

Shifu leaves the prisoner's cell, closing the door behind him. His look seems lose. This same way, he keeps walking until, before he notices he's already outside the Palace. The night is dark. Will there be a right choice now?

Tigress is on her room, ready to sleep, but before that, she reminds she has to drink what Master Komodo made for her. On a small cabinet on her room, there is the container. She takes it, observing it closely. She's not very focused, because, she starts observing what is behind, in the cabinet. It's a small Po's action figure. This is weird for her; she doesn't remember to have taken one of his figures, so, what is that thing doing there? She takes it; looks it closely. That doll with Po's figure. She closes her eyes hardly, hugging the toy. A tear runs down her cheek.

It's morning. Comodo walks out his room. Even he had a working night that didn't let him sleep; he's ready to leave the Palace now. He walks to the entrance of the Palace, and there is Shifu, standing and engrossed watching the horizon. He walks to him.

KOMODO: -Master Shifu…-. He does not notice his presence, looking surprised. SHIFU: -Ah… Komodo… I didn't know you were there-. Komodo smiles. KOMODO: -I would like to thank you for your hospitality, but it's time I leave-. Shifu alters to hear that and Komodo notices. KOMODO: -It's something wrong Master?-. Shifu hesitates a little to talk. SHIFU: -It's only that… I wouldn't like you to leave the Palace before inviting you to breakfast… as a token of appreciation for helping Tigress-. This is a little weird for Komodo. KOMODO: -Then, a breakfast?-. SHIFU: -Absolutely… it's the less I we can do after what you did-. KOMODO: -It would be my honor to join you Master, and the Furious Five- Says making a reverence. This comment makes Shifu nervous. Of course the Five must be there to. What is he going to do now? He still can't make a decision about the proposed that the Mole made him.

At the great Hall of the Palace, the Furious Five, Master Shifu and Master Komodo are reunited for breakfast. All this is baffling for the Five. Shifu doesn't usually invite anyone to this place, unless it is a very special event. There is something weird here, and they all feel it.

Komodo seems a little awkward while he takes the spoon to his mouth. Monkey and Mantis turns to see Shifu, he seems restless. Inside his mind there are a lot of things, but right now he cannot make any order on his thoughts with such short time to think. He finally disposes to talk.

SHIFU: -So… are you a Master, Mr. Komodo?-. KOMODO: -Well… yes. But I'm not very used to the title-. SHIFU: -I'm sorry to say it, but I've never heard of you before-. KOMODO: -Well… there's really not so much to say about me-. CRANE: -Are you kidding right?-. KOMODO: -Well, maybe I'm just not so known at the Kung Fu world-. CRANE: -But at the medicine world, you are all a legend! But… I thought you were only that… a legend… I didn't know you were real… oh wow! I can't believe I'm sitting here with "The Komodo Dragon"-. Komodo smiles while he takes the spoon to his mouth.

Shifu observes him for several seconds. SHIFU: -Well, it would be a privilege to hear something about you-. Komodo turns more serious. Crane smiles exited. KOMODO: -If you wish, Master Shifu…-. Shifu observes him carefully, and the Five, except Crane, are still very intrigued with all this. KOMODO: -This story is absolutely unknown between the lots of stories that people talk about me… and I must point, people often exaggerate my achievements- Says looking at Crane and smiling.

KOMODO: -On my travels, once I found a village… it was said that a curse had been cast on them-. Shifu seems even more intrigued. -…I had the honor of working hardly with a group of the greatest experts in medicine… but we didn't succeed. One by one, they all start leaving, despite my insistence that should remain to help… but they said it they had been too long there without a cure, and if they stayed they also risk of suffer the disease… so, I was alone then. And that didn't make the people quit faith… Eventually I found the cause. It seems like someone had planted a crop of very toxic plants at the north of the town… the wind of the plains brought the spores, and scattered over citizens. Then I developed the cure. But, when I gave the medicine to the people, it was too late… nobody could recover at the end… They had been with me in every step of the way… those people remained all the time they could, and gave an admirable fight to survive-. The Five are really impressed to hear this.

VIPER: - We are so sorry to hear it-. KOMODO: -I'm still sorry… that's why since then, I reject to use title of "Master"…-. There are some lethargic seconds that seems endless. Komodo raises his look straight to Shifu.

KOMODO: -I hope you have enjoyed some part of my history Master Shifu… I wouldn't like to be rude, but it's time I go- Says rising from the table. The Five, even they are confused, they stand up to show courtesy. Komodo turns around and starts walking out the great hall. The Five just observe him leave the place with a hint of sadness. Just before he gets out the place, Shifu talks Komodo. SHIFU: -That's what really happened?-. This comment resonates into the deepest part of Komodo's mind and makes him stop, and slowly turns around.

SHIFU: -Because I know another version of the story-. Tigress looks her master, surprised of the irreverence that he is showing. Komodo looks Shifu coldly. KOMODO: -And what exactly did you hear?- Asks defiant-. SHIFU: -I know that you had a group of students on that town-. KOMODO: -Yes, I had students… and also I had friends, they were like my family-. SHIFU: -And that's why you poisoned them and took them into a world of fantasy which from they could never return?-

TIGRESS: -Master Shifu- Exclaims Tigress surprised. Shifu sighs. SHIFU: -I think the Mole was right about you-. VIPER: -The Mole?-. Komodo looks down and smiles. KOMODO: -You were talking with my old student, weren't you?-. CRANE: -Student?-. The situation is more than usual; it's absolutely baffling for the Five that have not idea of what's going on.

Comodo is sanding at the entrance of the hall. Shifu starts to seem agitated, his breathing becomes difficult. Nobody dares to say a single word. Long instants in which everyone's thoughts at the hall are clear to see.

Shifu nimbly jumps from his chair, right to Master Komodo. Komodo can barely see Shifu flying straight to him in an attack. The Five are paralyzed of the impression; Komodo makes a quick move jumping back and getting safe of Shifu, who lands on the floor, destroying a part of it. Shifu is now with a foot on the floor and the other knee on it, prepared to another attack. He quickly raises his face, looking to Komodo. The cold look from a killer. Komodo shudders, unable to move before the notorious rage of Master Shifu. He attacks him again, but this time The Furious Five intervene jumping in the middle of them. Komodo closes his eyes expecting the worst to happen.

Opens his eyes, and a few inches from his face is Shifu's fist. The Five are strongly holding him from arms and legs. They barely managed to contain his attack between all of them.

SHIFU: -How you dare to interfere?!-. VIPER: -Master! What are you doing?!-. MONKEY: -You need to stop now!- Exclaims, while he makes an effort to contain Shifu, whose strength is equivalent to that of all. SHIFU: -You don't understand! I have to do it!-. TIGRESS: -What are you talking about Master?!-. Komodo is able to regain his composure. KOMODO: -If you are going to try to kill me, at least you could be so kind to tell me why?!-. Shifu's breathing becomes agitated again.

TIGRESS: -Tell us what is going on Master!-. They are still having troubles to contain Shifu's strength. SHIFU: -It's because of Po…!-. This surprises all his students, while they are holding their master.

VIPER: -What do you mean Shifu?-. Shifu finally relaxes. The Five release him slowly. SHIFU: -I spoke with the Mole… he told me that he could bring him back… I just had to… take care of him-. Komodo is perplexed.

CRANE: -But Master Shifu… it's obviously a hoax-. Shifu lowers his face with shame. SHIFU: -I know-. MONKEY: -You know he is dead-. SHIFU: -But that Mole faked his own death…-. There is a moment of silence after saying that. –I thought that… if there could be any chance… at least one- says Shifu showing overwhelmed and exhausted. Tigress looks at him the same way. Komodo looks them all, clearly thay have the broken spirit; even more than he thought.

KOMODO: -Master Shifu… I think that…-. While he talks to them, he realizes that they all start to look more tired. This is absolutely not normal. –What is happening?-. Shifu faints. The Five watch him fall, but they have troubles to stay standing because of the dizziness they feel. Komodo runs to attend them. He checks on Tigress eyes, her pupils are dilated; the same as Monkey's.

KOMODO: -But why…?-. It doesn't take him much longer to find out what is going on. They were sedated. KOMODO: -But how?- He thinks while he looks them all laying on the floor. Then, he feels a paralyzing breathing over his shoulder. He gasps unable to move at all.

MOLE: -Hello, Master-. The Mole is standing behind him. His breathing is agitated, but it is because of how anxious he is at this moment. MOLE: -Did you miss me?-. Komodo panics. His own demon is right behind. On the other hand, everything is blurry for Shifu and The Five.

Tigress opens her eyes, and then she can see all of them, lying on the floor in the same room. The light has changed, now the sun is setting. She gets up somewhat lethargic and recovers after a few seconds. What happened? She tries to remember. She looks everywhere on the floor. Shifu and the others are still unconscious. Then she reacts of what happened. TIGRESS: -Komodo!-. She thinks with horror. She quickly crouches trying to wake up the others. TIGRESS: -Master Shifu- Says while she moves his arm. Shifu starts to awake.

VIPER: -What happened?-. CRANE: -I can't remember anything after Shifu attacked Master Komodo-. Tigress tries to remember what happened. TIGRESS: -I remember that… Komodo was going to tell us something. But… after that, everything became blurry-. SHIFU: -Why he didn't he do anything to us?-. VIPER: -I guess… he just left-. Mantis jumps to the table and walks to one of the plates. MANTIS: -He put something in our food-. Shifu thinks in silence. It seems too strange to him.

SHIFU: -You must go right now to the Valley. Find him, in case he is still around-. FURIOUS FIVE: -Yes Master-. And as quickly as they can stand up, the Five runs out the hall to inspect the Valley. Shifu on the other hand, starts walking towards the prison of the Palace, hoping to get some information from the Mole.

Shifu reaches the cell. The door is closed. He opens it and stares with his open mouth to see that he is not there anymore. There's no trace of the Mole. The handcuffs are not even broken; they are still closed, like if he had slipped from them. Quickly, Shifu runs out the place.

In front the stairs of the Palace, The Five are running to the entrance. They reach Shifu, who is running out. SHIFU: -What did you find?-. CRANE: -Master Shifu. The citizens are gone!-. This impacts Shifu. MANTIS: -The Valley is completely empty-. Shifu cannot believe what he's listening. He looks down, clearly afflicted. SHIFU: -This cannot be-. TIGRESS: -We have to interrogate the Mole. He's the only one who can know where Komodo could be-. SHIFU: -No. We can't- Says Shifu without looking at her. VIPER: -Why not Master?-. Shifu looks at them with anguish. SHIFU: -The Mole has escaped from prison-. The impact of this notice leaves The Five stunned. They simply look at each other, showing a great anguish; everything of wrong now.

Moments later, the Five, accompanied by their master, walks down to the Valley, only to confirm what had happened. The Valley of Peace is desert. They walk down the street. The houses doors are open, also some objects like umbrellas, buckets with water and even a rag doll are lying on the streets. Some food stalls have been abandoned with plates of food on them, and some others lying on the ground. The whole picture is like a ghost town.

SHIFU: -How could this have happened…? How?- Shifu laments quietly. Tigress walks to Mr. Ping's restaurant. Some food orders are served on the tables, the kitchen door is open and there's no trace of Mr. Ping or anyone else. TIGRESS: - He took them all- She says sadly. The picture is bleak. The Five are bereaved. Shifu seems absorbed in his thoughts. VIPER: -And what are we doing now?-. When she asks this, he turns to see his students, who seem lost; just waiting for anything he has to tell them. Shifu looks at them, he's still afflicted. He doesn't have any idea of what to do now, and he just keeps quiet. MONKEY: -Master?-. The Five are now like they haven't been before. Everything is completely lost, and not even their Master, who they would be willing to follow to hell itself without thinking twice, knows now what to do.

SHIFU: -I don't know…-. To hear that, each one of The Five can feel how their spirits breaks down. Tigress falls on her knees and hands.

TIGRESS: -We've failed…-. This surprises everyone, because she's normally the strongest of the team. The unwavering warrior; and because of that she's many times their inspiration to keep going. But now the is defeated and with the soul in tatter. The other Furious looks at her with sadness. Shifu simply closes his eyes. Crane gets close to her.

CRANE: -Don't say that Tigress…-. TIGRESS: -We've failed…! We've failed to the Valley! And we fail Po when he more deeded us!-. This comment shudders them all at the same time it makes them sad. – We couldn't…- Says Tigress to the edge of tears.

Meanwhile, in the basis of a hill; Komodo walks uphill with his hands cuffed behind his back. Behind him there is the Mole. He aggressively pushes him from behind. Komodo seems irritated.

KOMODO: -Any place its ok to kill me, don't you think?-

MOLE: -Oh, but first I'd like you see something with your own eyes- Says smiling. They both reach the top of the hill. Komodo surprises to the picture. It's that same town he saw die long time ago. But now it was full with people again. This leaves him stunned.

MOLE: -Are you surprised? Is the town of Shui… seems like you couldn't exterminate them-. This is all very confusing for Komodo. He had witnessed the end of that town.

Down the hill, on the streets of Shui; most of the villagers on the place are working hardly to reconstruct the homes, spackling the walls, and giving new life to the entire town again. Some villagers walk over the streets with baskets full of food, distributing to all workers to not lose any second of the reconstruction. One of the workers walks to one of the villagers with the baskets and takes a dumpling out of it. He takes it to his mouth and eats it, but there's no expression on his face, not the slightest. He turns around and continues working. The guy with the basket turns around too, and continues its journey on the streets. It's Mr. Ping. Who roams the streets distributing food without an expression on his face.

On the top of the hill, Komodo cannot believe what his eyes see, in that moment; the Mole walks to him from behind; takes his shoulder and flips him. Komodo stares him. MOLE: -It's said that the great "Komodo Dragon" is immune to all kinds of poison or disease that exist in the world…-. The Mole takes a big knife from his clothes. – But I will not use any of those things… not with you, "Master"-. Komodo closes his eyes, and the Mole prepares to stab him with the knife.

That same afternoon, the town of Shui is still working without a rest, but it's the citizens of the Valley of Peace those who live there now. And in the top of the hill overlooking the town, there is a makeshift grave with a blood-soaked knife nailed on it.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. was all I needed to know if continuing to write this story or not.**

**It will continue . . .  
**


	4. None of us

**Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. . .  
**

* * *

**NONE OF US**

The Five are back at the Jade Palace; at the esplanade. There's nothing they can protect now. They have no purpose. They all walk to their rooms, except Shifu, who stays in front of the gates of the Palace. Tigress walks to her room, when she suddenly stops. Everyone is too afflicted to say something or even look up. Tigress turns around and goes back to where is Shifu and stands with, where they both contemplate the Valley, completely desert. They keep quiet a few more seconds.

SHIFU: -You were right Tigress… we did not fulfill our oath. We didn't save anyone…-. Tigress is still looking to the horizon while she listens the Ugly truth from her own Master. -I think I don't deserve to be called your master anymore… you all are free to leave when you want… The Jade Palace has no longer any object-. Shifu sighs deeply, containing all his shame and his frustrations. Seconds later he turns around and walks away. Tigress stays a few more moments next to the gates.

That same night, The Five are all reunited at the dining room, but no one is eating this time. Tigress sits at the table with the others.

TIGRESS: -Master Shifu told me that… that we can leave the Palace when we want- Says, looking down. Everyone is thinking quiet. This is their home, or at least it was until this afternoon.

CRANE: -Yes. I was thinking about that-. VIPER: -I can't believe everything is over-. MONKEY: -There's nothing here for us now-. A tear escapes from Crane's eye, and he wipes with his wing.

CRANE: - We should have known that nothing would be alright since the day Po died-. Viper gets close to console him, gently wrapping it around his shoulders, but she has no encouraging word to tell him. Mantis on the other hand, is very quiet. MONKEY: - Guys… I just want you all to know, that with you I lived the best years of my life-. No one has anything else to say.

At the next morning, The Five are at the entrance of the Palace; everyone is carrying with them a small luggage. This is where their paths diverge. But, Mantis isn't around.

VIPER: -Where's Mantis?-. The training hall doors opens. They all turn to see. Is Mantis, who is standing at the entrance. MONKEY: -Mantis? You have not packed yet?-. Mantis stares at his friends.

MANTIS: -There's no need… I'm not leaving-. CRANE: -What?-

VIPER: -But Mantis, what are you saying? Its over-

MANTIS: -This isn't over yet. I'm not leaving the Jade Palace, or the Valley of Peace-. These words surprised everyone and leave them speechless.

MANTIS: -This is our home. And it has taken a lifetime to make it so… our mission here will never finish, unless it finishes with us-. They don't know what to answer. Mantis is demonstrating the determination that anyone else has at these moments. Everyone is looking to each other, with doubt. Crane looks at the small handkerchief tied to a stick; with his luggage. CRANE: -What are we doing?-. Viper gets to think for a moment. VIPER: -We have to talk with Master Shifu-. And quickly, they all run to Shifu's room.

The Five arrive to his room, they open the door and surprises to see their master. Shifu is lying on the floor; completely drunk and holding a bottle. TIGRESS: -Master- She says exalted. Shifu looks up, and in the middle of his dizziness he hardly distinguishes the figure of his students. SHIFU: -What are you still doing here?-. They all go quickly to help him stand.

VIPER: -Master, have you been drinking?- She says while everyone helps him stand. Monkey stares agape. Shifu turns more aggressive agitating his arms getting rid of his students.

SHIFU: -You should already be gone…! Don't you see that I'm not your master anymore?!-. TIGRESS: -You still are-. SHIFU: -That's not true! I have no honor; I have nothing to defend now!-. VIPER: -But this is not the answer!- She says at the time she takes the bottle from Shifu's hand. –We still can fight for the Valley of Peace-. SHIFU: - And how is it supposed you are going to do that?-

MANTIS: -Master… you only have to believe-. Shifu is stunned to hear that. In that moment, he remembers that same words the Master Oogway the day he left this world.

MANTIS: - If we don't have nothing to protect here, then we will recover it. No matter what costs-. Shifu begins to regain his composure. SHIFU: -Al right then…-

They are all back in front of the stairs of the Jade Palace.

SHIFU: -Foremost, I want to offer all of you an apologize… for have given up hope-. CRANE: -You don't have anything to apologize. We all lost hope too- He says, outlining a smile on his face. Shifu also smiles. MANTIS: -Well, we not have a fixed course… but that's not reason to stop, right?-. MONKEY: -Of course not-. SHIFU: -I'm glad to hear that-. Crane is thinking. CRANE: -But… it won't take much longer to all bandits and criminals want to take over the Valley-

SHIFU: -Well, if that happens, they will have to face me first-. Everyone looks at Shifu with concern. VIPER: -Master, aren0t you coming with us?-. The expression on Shifu's face is peaceful now. SHIFU: -I will stay and protect this Valley… and I will be doing it until you come back with the citizens-. The Five are stunned; everything could happen if he stays alone to protect the entire town. Shifu can see the worrying of his students, and before someone regrets… SHIFU: -Go now! There's no time to lose!-

FURIOUS FIVE: -Yes, Master-. And without more time to think, The Furious Five turns around and start walking downstairs, thus beginning their mission. Shifu sees his students leaving, he doesn't know what awaits them, and also for him… defend an empty Valley.

The warriors are walking down the street; they pass in front the houses, all of them were abandoned, as if people had suddenly disappeared.

Finally, they reach to outside the Valley. Tigress looks over her shoulder to the top of the stairs, where the Jade Palace is. Quite to the distance, the Master Shifu observes them disappear to the horizon; he is now feeling some hope.

On their way out the town, Monkey seems thoughtful. MONKEY: -And, do we have a plan? Where do we start?-. TIGRESS: -It doesn't matter where. We are going to get it-. Mantis smiles to hear that.

MANTIS: -That's the attitude Tigress!-

A couple of miles later, The Five are walking over a narrow path beside a cliff and next to some bushes. Tigress realizes that something's wrong, she shows suspected. CRANE: -What's wrong?-. Tigress suddenly stops. The others do the same. There is a moment of silence. Suddenly, a group of assailants bulls jumps out the bushes, lashing against The Five. They adopt fighting stance.

One of the bulls runs, ramming against Monkey; he avoids him, jumping over his head. The bull keeps straight and goes after Tigress. She receives the strong impact with her hands, literately taking the bull by the horns. Another one runs with his big axe to Viper.

BULL: - I'll slice you in two!-. Viper irritates to hear that and jumps, wrapping herself over the face of the bull, blocking his view. The bull runs disorientated until he hits against the bull that is fighting with Tigress, they both fall down. Mantis disposes to attack; he jumps to one of them and hits him with a powerful flying kick right on the chest. The bull does not move an inch, leaving Mantis confused. Crane takes flight and lashes out with his head against a bull. This one sees him getting close and prepares his sword and stabs right in Crane's hat. The bull smiles, thinking he had killed him. CRANE: -Over here!-. The smile on the bull's face disappears when he looks up and sees Crane, plummeting right over him with a kick, knocking him out. Monkey observes the feat of his friend, and with a sly smile on his face, he turns to see another of his opponents. The bull runs to him and Monkey avoids him, jumping over his back. The bull realizes and tries to get rid of Monkey. He stands on four legs and starts kicking to the air and spinning wildly. Monkey loses control a little, but remains on the bull's back while he is furiously waving. A couple of bulls run to Tigress, she slides on the ground in the middle of them, making them fall down. They roll and quickly stand up, watching Tigress with anger. She outlines a slight smile on her face, when behind the bulls appears Viper jumping, hitting them like a whip and knocking them out. Another bull surprises Tigress from behind, she reacts surprised, and while he prepares an attack with his axe, she manages to connect a powerful tiger blow on his chest. The impact makes him drop his axe, but he's still on his feet. She seems surprised, and then she gets mad again, connecting another punch, but this time on his head. The bull remains standing in front of her, and he even smiles. Tigress surprises even more, when in that moment, the expression on the bull's face changes to a lost expression and drools a little. Then, the bull turns around and starts walking dazed and wobbly. Monkey is still on the back of the bull; the bull looks already tired and he falls to the ground. Monkey jumps out his back, and stand in front his face. The bull tries to reach him with the hand, but he's too tired. Monkey smiles, and then he throws a kick, throwing it into the bushes. The other bulls stand from the ground and start to flee, except one, who walks disoriented by the punch on the head, and falls into the bushes. The Furious Five had success again.

In that calm moment, Tigress suddenly hears a noise. VIPER: -What is it? More of them?-. Tigress gets on all fours, preparing for a powerful jump attack. TIGRESS: -Apparently Yes!- She says while she jumps to the bushes, to a hidden enemy. When she impacts, everyone hears the scream of who was hiding there, and quickly they run to see.

Behind the bushes, Tigress is over who was hiding, subjecting him. All are surprised to see who it is. Is the Jaguar; that bandit who stole from Mr. Ping's restaurant some days ago.

JAGUAR: -Please! Don't!-. Tigress recognizes him in that moment. TIGRESS: -It's you…!-. She rages and starts to squeeze his throat. Mantis is stunned. MANTIS: -Is the same guy!-. JAGUAR: -Don't hurt me!-. TIGRESS: -You are the same bandit!-. The Jaguar is trembling, with Tigress on him, in a more than anger's attitude. –But this time, you won't escape!- Says while she raises the hand, preparing for a strong punch.

It hears a scream from behind some bushes.

JIN: -Nooo…!-. A small Jaguar, obviously a child, comes running and jumps among them, hugging the bigger Jaguar.

JIN: -Let go my brother!-. Tigress is surprised, but she's still angry. Her hand is shaking on the air, still ready to hit him. Monkey come quickly and takes the child from the middle. The child struggles futilely. Tigress has now free way to attack. But now she is doubting. She looks at the Jaguar that she's strangling, and who cannot talk, while he looks at the little Jaguar. The poor child is in panic while Monkey is holding him. Tigress is in conflict. Her wrath is overflowing from each fiber of her body; just seeing that same Jaguar makes her think of the miserable and lonely death that Po must had suffered. But that scared child makes her think that this is wrong. The tension accumulates inside of her, while her friends are observing her, the same as the child, and the Jaguar in her claws. In that moment, she remembers the friendly smile of Po, and her mind clears then. She relaxes her arm, calms her breathing and then releases the Jaguar's throat. Then she gets up off him. When she do that, the child is released from Monkey's arms and runs to his brother, who is coughing on the ground.

JIN: -Brother!- Says while he hugs him. The Jaguar manages to recover a bit and hugs his little brother. Tigress walks a few steps away, without even looking at them. The others are shocked. The Jaguar regains speech.

JAGUAR: -I'm sorry for have surprised you that way…-. Tigress stops. Everyone is looking at the Jaguar while he stands up, helped for his little brother. –It wasn't my intention… but I've came to you about something very important-

TIGRESS: - And what kind of important thing could a bandit like you be telling us?- She says without looking at him. The Jaguar gets some thoughtful for a moment. JAGUAR: -I understand… I know what you must be thinking… because of what happened last time-. CRANE: -Are you talking of when you stole and attacked to the old owner of a noodle shop?- Says Crane with anger. The little Jaguar shows confused looking his brother.

JIN: -Is that true?-. The Jaguar looks down with shame. JAGUAR: -It's true Jin…-. The child seems sad. JAGUAR: - I want you to understand, I will assume all responsibility because of my actions. But do not blame my brother… it was me who committed those crimes to have something to feed him… I would never let my brother go hungry-. The little Jaguar hugs strongly his brother's leg. The Five begin to reflect about him. Tigress feels a lot of inside pain right now, but she knows that he's not the guilty of Po's death. Then she turns around. TIGRESS: -So, speak… what's that thing so important?-. The Jaguar stares at her for a moment.

JAGUAR: -I think I know what you are looking for-. The Five seems intrigued. –A few days ago, me and my brother were going to the north, when we saw something unusual… a huge crowd of people were walking in group, headed by a weird Mole and a horrible lizard. Tigress is shocked to hear that.

JAGUAR: -I see you must know them- He says when he notices her expression. –Anyway. They all were walking to the same direction, so me and my brother came to ask them where they were going. We thought this could be our opportunity to start over, in a better life. But no one answered our questions… they were all walking in line, without taking his eyes off their road. We talked to them, I even took one of them by the shoulders, but it was like if we didn't exist. They seemed like mindless creatures.-. MONKEY: -And what happened then?-

JAGUAR: -We thought in leave and let them go, but then I recognized someone on the crowd… it was the owner of that noodle shop-. VIPER: -Mr. Ping- She says exalted. JAGUAR: -Yes… he passed just a few inches from me. I thought he was going to recognize me, but then he walked away-. TIGRESS: -And I guess you were very happy about that- She says with some anger. The Jaguar looks away. JAGUAR: - Then, yes… I felt relieved… but I could not forget it. So, I decided we should follow them… which was really difficult-. JIN: -It really was-. The Jaguar rubs his little brother's head while he smiles.

MONKEY: -And why it was?-. JAGUAR: -It was due to their so persistent march… they were walking for several hours at a rapid pace without stop… they went through a large distance. The hardest I've ever had to walk in my life, but none of them seemed tired. Finally, they reached to that abandoned town… it was a bunch of ruins, and then they started working, like if each one knew what to do in that moment… everything was too estrange, so I decide it was time to leave, and tell you; Furious Five-

CRANE: -And how do we know you are telling the truth?-. JAGUAR: -You can believe me or not. But I have a debt with the Valley of Peace… and I assume they were all its citizens. So, in which other way could I pay it?-. Tigress is thoughtful. Now there is too much at stake to miss any opportunity.

TIGRESS: -All right then…- She says, staring at the Jaguar. –But it will be you, who lead us to that village-. The Jaguar stares at her for a moment, and then he makes a reverence. JAGUAR: -It will be my honor-. They all seem calmer now. They finally found direction for their mission.

Back on the mission, The Furious Five are walking behind their two new guides, the Jaguar and his little brother. The seven travelers are walking over a path next to a cliff.

Now, they are walking through a great plain, where our heroes keep their distance from the jaguars.

After a stretch, they walk, now next to a bamboo forest. No one says anything, until Mantis breaks the silence.

MANTIS: -Wow, This is awkward!-. Everyone, including the Jaguars turns to see him with confusion.

It's getting late. Viper observes how the little Jaguar seems tired; after all, he's only a child. Then, his big brother takes him on his arms, carrying him. This scene makes Viper smile. Tigress, on the other hand, still sees them like their enemies.

VIPER: -I think we should rest for now-. Tigress looks somewhat exalted to Viper. TIGRESS: -What? No. We have to reach that village today- Exclaims strongly. VIPER: -Tigress…- She says to her friend while she points at the little Jaguar, who is tired on the arms of his brother. Tigress sees them for a moment, and then she sighs.

TIGRESS: -Alright… we'll camp here tonight-. The Jaguar listens to these words and then smiles to his little brother. JAGUAR: -Did you hear that Jin? We're going to rest now-. The Jaguar puts his brother in the ground; he seems really tired. JIN: -Ok… Do you want me to take out the food?- Says yawning. Monkey reacts to hear that.

MONKEY: -Food?- It can hears his stomach rumble, and he holds it with his hand.

JAGUAR: - Yes… actually, it was part of my debt with the Valley… we were going to give back the food I stole from the noodles goose, and then I was going to beg him to pardon me; but now… I guess I can pay him later. I think you need it more right now-. Says at the time he takes his travel bag from his back. He opens it, and inside, there are several pieces of bread and vegetables. Crane and Mantis gets close to see. They are with the watered mouth. JIN: -Well. We need fire… I can cook for you-

VIPER: -Do you cook?-. JIN: -Yes ma'am-. Viper smiles with what he says. The child, now more awake, starts looking for firewood.

JAGUAR: -He is the best cook I know… it was supposed I would cook for him. But Jin makes a better job. My stews always taste bad- Says smiling. Then Crane, Monkey and Mantis sit at the ground, waiting anxious to the little Jaguar, who is going to cook for them.

Later, Jin prepares a vegetables soup, with a makeshift pot made of a rock, and some herbs to contain the water; everything over a flame that heats the soup, emanating delicious smell that opens more the appetite for all them. Crane inhales closing his eyes. CRANE: -Wow, that smells good-

JIN: -And just wait to taste it- Says while he stirs the soup with a stick. The child smells what he's cooking and sighs. JIN: -It's ready-. Then he takes some plates and spoons out the travel bag. His brother looks at him confused. JAGUAR: -Did you bring plates and spoons?-

JIN: - Yes, in case we feel hunger-. His big brother looks at him with disapproval. JIN: -What?-. JAGUAR: -We were supposed to give that food to the goose; we were not going to eat it-. The child looks down, he was scolded. Then the Jaguar sighs and smiles. JAGUAR: - Okay. It's good that you brought them anyway. Now we need it-. Jin smiles; then he serves soup to everyone, and looks anxious at the Furious Five to taste it, waiting for their reaction. When they do it, almost all of them outline a big smile on their faces. It was the most delicious thing they have had since Po used to cook for them. And this is precisely what makes Tigress sad. The child looks at her confused. JIN: -You didn't like it?- He asks on the most pure and honest way. This takes her by surprise. TIGRESS: -No… I mean… yes. It's delicious-. Viper realizes of what's going on to her. VIPER: -It's just that… our friend used to cook this great for us-

JIN: -Really? And where is he?-. This innocent question makes everyone sad. The soup on their mouths comes to taste bitter. –What?-. He asks without understand what is going on. His brother puts his hand on his shoulder. He turns to see him and the Jaguar is looking at him, shaking his head sideways. Then he understands, he had made feel bad all of them. IN: -I'm sorry… it wasn't my intention-. He apologizes, looking at the ground. CRANE: -Don't worry-. To see him, all start to feel better now, everyone less Tigress and the child realizes. She looks at the ground without saying a word.

Jin stands up and starts walking to where Tigress is sitting. He stands in front of her. Tigress looks up and observes the little child, standing on front of her. Then he gives her a hug. She had not expected that. This practically unknown child is giving her something that anyone else had occurred to give her, one simple hug. Is comforting; is just that, a pure sign of affection. Everyone stares gaped. Her tear overflows as that day when she lost Po; but this time is because of something completely different.

TIGRESS: -I need him so much- Says between sobs. Jin is still hugging her. She's seriously depressed. The others are staring stupefied. The Jaguar is smiling; his little brother knows how to make feels better a broken heart.

The night passes, but this time, are the Jaguars who had made of this, a memorable evening.

* * *

**As always feel free to review, criticize and express about my work.**  
**Thanks for following the story.**


	5. Suffering the same way

**WildSnakeJr: I hope you find this as an answer to your question.  
**

**I haven't stop writing in any of the both languages, the thing is... i'm an student of engineering, and it has been kind of heavy to my to deal with my differential equation tests, working, and having some time at the end of the day to do my stuff...  
**

**Well, here it is the next part...  
**

* * *

**SUFFERING THE SAME WAY**

The sun is rising from the hills on the horizon. Everyone is still asleep since last night.

Tigress opens her eyes and notices the little Jin asleep between her arms. She looks at him showing surprised few instants, but then she outlines a smile. Then, she gently caressed his head.

VIPER: -Wow, I never thought to see you acting like a mother, Tigress-. This comment takes her by surprise. She thought no one was observing her. She turns to see, and right there is Viper, behind her; she blushes to see her and quickly turns ahead, hiding her face.

TIGRESS: -I was not acting like his mother-. Viper laughs a little. VIPER: -Relax Tigress. I'm just kidding-. In that precisely moment the Jaguar awakes, and looks at his little brother asleep on the arms of Tigress. Then he stands up quickly and goes to her.

JAGUAR: -I'm so sorry. Sometimes Jin simply falls asleep– He says to Tigress at the time he extends his arms to take his brother. –I'm sorry for the inconveniences-. Tigress gives the child to his brother. She sees him still asleep, and she smiles again. TIGRESS: -There is not problem-

Crane, Monkey and Mantis are waking up with some yawning.

CRANE: -It's already morning?-. Mantis stretches, cracking his tiny exoskeleton. MANTIS: -Yes… I think we have to keep moving-. Everyone stands up. The Jaguar carries his brother in one arm and takes his bag from the ground with the other hand. JAGUAR: -Then. Let's continue- He says to all of them.

At The Valley of Peace, the Master Shifu didn't pass the best on the nights. As he compromised to keep the Valley safe in the absence of everyone, he had to spend the night, sitting in the middle of the street, completely alone. And he is still in that same position… meditating in lotus posture. Suddenly, his ears start to vibrate, he perceives something. He opens his eyes and stands up. At the distance he can see a small group of estrangers; three Wild boars, walking into the Valley. They seem to have no good plot.

At the other side of the Valley, the three Wild boars look around, obviously noticing that everyone is gone.

ALPHA WILD BOAR: -Can you believe it? The entire town has been abandoned-

WILD BOAR #2: -I don't know. But that means… that it's all ours!-. The three boars yell exited, and raise their arms in victory.

BOARS: -Wohoo…! Yeah…!-

SHIFU: -I wouldn't count on that!-. The three listen to this voice, that interrupts them. They turn to see, and there is Shifu, facing them.

WILD BOAR #3: -Oh. Just look, if it's Shifu- He says in a sarcastic tone. ALPHA WILD BOAR: -What happened Shifu? Did everyone took vacations and leave you?-. Shifu observes them from the other side of the street, not showing the slightest anger before their comments.

ALPHA WILD BOAR: -Well, it doesn't matter! Because now you are alone, and you're not rival for us!-. Shifu adopts combat posture.

SHIFU: -We'll have to see-. The three Wild boars prepare and run, attacking Shifu. He stands at the middle of the street, waiting the precise moment to strike back. The Wild boars run faster and faster, yelling loudly without taking their eyes off their objective.

A few inches of the impact, Shifu jumps over the heads of the three boars. They look at him, flying over them, but they can't stop, and keep straight until tripping each other up, a few steps ahead; ending piled on each other.

ALPHA WILD BOAR: - Take off!-. WILD BOAR #3: -Aghh!-. Shifu lands on his feet, staring at the three criminals on the ground. Finally, they stand up, watching the Master with anger, trying to intimidate him. ALPHA WILD BOAR: -All right guys. We won't underestimate him this time- He says, now in a more serious tone. Nobody moves a finger. Everyone is expecting to whomever to makes the first move. A drop of sweat runs down the front of one nervous Boar, while he looks at his opponent.

It hears the wind, whistling between the houses of The Valley. After several seconds, the Wild boars attack, dividing the three to attack Shifu from three different angles.

Shifu stays, waiting for them, until they reach him. One of the Wild boars makes a frontal hit, Shifu simply avoids him. Then, another one attacks from behind with a lower kick, which he avoids, jumping to a side, landing on one feet, over the head of the third Boar. Then, the others hit each other. The Wild boar looks at Shifu, standing on his head, and tries to catch him, but the Master jumps several feet on the air. The boar looks up, is blinded by the sun for a moment, then he covers the light with his hand to see, and distinguishes Shifu, plummeting towards him with a kick, full speed. The Boar barely has time to panic, when the impact sinks him into a crater on Earth. The others are recovering from their own attacks, and look at their comrade, lying on a hole. Then they look Master Shifu, who is standing, looking to the other way, taking off the dust. Then he turns around and stares them coldly. The Wild boars start shaking from fear.

SHIFU: -I think it's my turn-. These words paralyze them. They both step back, but there is a wall behind them. When they realize of their situation, one of them faints of fear. The other one, the Alpha Wild boar can't stop shaking, scared, while Shifu walks slowly and threateningly to him.

On their way to the mysterious town, which the Jaguar promised to take them, The Furious Five and their guides walk next to a giant wall of rock.

They all seem focused on their mission. But Viper has something else on mind on that moment. Is when she discretely slides next to Tigress, who is walking a little away from the group.

VIPER: -So… you really miss him, don't you?-. Tigress listens to her friend talking to her, but she doesn't change her cold expression. TIGRESS: -Yes… just like everyone else-. Viper shows incredulous to this comment. VIPER: -And you miss him… exactly how much?-. Tigress keeps serious without saying anything.

VIPER: -Because I would understand if you would miss him a little more than all of us-. She says with a mischievous smile. Tigress keeps serious. TIGRESS: -Are you interrogating me?-. Viper gets nervous. VIPER: -No, I'm just saying that…-. Tigress decides to ignore her, and walks faster, getting away from Viper. But Viper is decided to make her friend finally talk this time. Then she reaches her.

VIPER: -And what about you said last night…?-. Tigress doesn't answer, just keep walking. Viper stares at her for a few seconds.

VIPER: –Come on. You know you don't have to keep like this… this is why you got up asleep the other day…-. Tigress looks down sadly, to hear what Viper's saying.

VIPER: –Tigress, is important that you say it… Do you…?-. In that moment, they reach to the end of the giant wall of rock, letting see behind this, an immense valley, in the middle of which there is a small village. In that instant, Viper forgets what she was going to ask to Tigress. The Jaguar stares at that village, showing really serious.

JAGUAR: -We have arrived-. The Five are somewhat surprised, but likewise, prepared for whatever they can find there.

JIN: -Can we go now?-. He asks to his brother, showing scared.

JAGUAR: -Not yet Jin… I promised them that I would lead them to the town. So, that's what I'm going to do-. JIN: -But I don't want to see them again-. Says Jin, while he hugs the leg of the Jaguar; this makes everyone confused. CRANE: -What does he mean?-. Jaguar sighs.

JAGUAR: -Do you remember I mentioned that everyone seemed like creatures without a soul? Well, is precisely because of that… you all must be very cautious. Even if you know well those people, I think you should avoid the contact with them-. This makes them all a little more nervous, but they're decided. The Jaguar crouches to talk to his brother. JAGUAR: -Jin. It will be better if you to stay here and you hide well-. Tigress feels concern about the kid; but before she can say anything, Viper talks. VIPER: -Are you sure?-

JAGUAR: -There is no other choice. The town would be even more dangerous for him than the forest itself-

TIGRESS: -I thought of something…-. Everyone looks at her confused. She crouches, looking at Jin to the eyes.

TIGRESS: -Jin, Do you think you can get to The Valley of Peace by your own?-. JIN: -I think so… yes- He says somewhat nervous. Tigress gently caresses his cheek as she smiles. TIGRESS: -I know you will-. Then the child smiles and nods. These words encouraged the kid, but make nervous his brother. JAGUAR: -I don't know if he should…-. Tigress stands up looking at the Jaguar.

TIGRESS: -It will be the best… at the Valley he will be safe with the Master Shifu. The Jaguar doesn't feel sure about this.

JAGUAR: -I don't know…-. VIPER: -She's right. You don't have to worry… you just have to believe on him- She says, turning to look at Jin. The Jaguar meditates in silence. He would have to send his little brother, and the only family he has on this trip by his own. But, in the other hand, he doesn't have better chances of being safe, hiding on the forest. He breathes deeply, and then places his hand on Jin's shoulder. JAGUAR: -It's alright Jin… you will go to the Valley of Peace… go with Master Shifu and stay safe with him-. JIN: -It's ok, but… What about you?-. The Jaguar smiles. JAGUAR: -Don't worry… you just wait for me, and I'll be with you before you think-. Jin feels more decided now. The kid nods and looks to the Furious Five with a smile, especially to Tigress, who embraces from her legs. Not expecting this, she just puts her hand on the head of the child. Then he goodbye to his brother with a hug. Everyone is looking at Jin, wishing him well. TIGRESS: -And give this message to Master Shifu… tell him that we'll bring back all the citizens, soon-. Jin smiles nods; then he turns around, gets on all fours, and as quickly as a Jaguar, he runs full speed to The Valley of Peace.

But the situation is not the safest there right now.

At the mountains around the Valley, a big gray Wolf and his pack, are observing carefully the streets from above the mountains.

ALPHA WOLF: -The rumor says that The Dragon Warrior is dead- Says the Wolf while he observes the emptiness of the Valley. –Seems like the rest of the town has gone with him-. The herd is vigilant, with a clearly objective on mind.

At the other end of the Valley, a large amount of bandits; all of them from different species; Crocodiles, Wild boars, Horses and Goats, are also planning to invade the town.

At the center of the Valley, Shifu is still sitting and meditating. That's his place now, and he cannot leave it, no matter what happens. But he has really not much time of tranquility, because on that moment he hears something. He opens his eyes, and he looks at the same Wild boars again, at the end of the street, but now, they are accompanied by their entire clan. They're looking for revenge. He quickly identifies the three same Wild boars which he had to fight before. They look at him with, showing really anger. Shifu stands up.

SHIFU: -Didn't you had enough?!- He asks with a tone a little more serious. He knows that this could get dangerous if neglected now.

At the other end of the street, the nine Wild boars arranged in formation, one beside the other, prepare to attack. Suddenly, it hears a noise of wooden breaking that takes Shifu out of concentration. He turns around and, at the other end of the street, next to the stairs of the Palace; he sees a Wolf pack, destroying and looting everything. SHIFU: -No…-. The look at Shifu's face changes, his eyes are now focused on the Wolf pack, completely ignoring at the Wild boars behind him.

ALPHA WILD BOAR: -Don't you dare to ignore us, Shifu! Or you will pay dearly!-. The Master ignores him, and runs quickly to attack the Wolfs. The Wild boar gets furious. ALPHA WILD BOAR: -Attack…!-. AS soon as he says those words, the other Wild boars start running after Shifu, while he's approaching to fight the Wolfs.

They notice of his presence and prepare to the combat, when they realize that behind him is approaching a group of armed Wild boars. This makes them baffled.

ALPHA WOLF: -Finish them all!-. With this order, the whole Wolf pack goes straight to Shifu, and to the encounter against the Wild boars.

At the base of the mountain outside the Valley, the diverse group of animals is on his way to the town. In that moment, they hear a loud battle noise that seems to be taking place at the center of the city. The Crocodile on charge of the group shows intrigued.

CROCODILE: -Go into the town, and take care of everyone who crosses your way!-.

CRIMINALS: -Yes sir!-. The immense group of criminals divides, going into the streets that take downtown, to an absolutely chaotic encounter, from which there can't be no winner.

The Furious Five and the Jaguar are approaching carefully to the mysterious town. So far it can't be seen any movement. To certain distance from arriving, before going into the unknown, Tigress stops. She raises her arm, making stop everyone else. TIGRESS: -We must divide. First, we have to find the Mole or Komodo-. They all nod with the head and take separate ways. Jaguar stares at Tigress.

JAGUAR: -And what do I do?-. TIGRESS: -You are coming with me-. Then, she keeps advancing and he follows her; both going silently.

Monkey is cautiously walking up on a hill. It's the highest point from where can be seen the entire town. He reaches the top and crouches, advancing carefully, but something calls his attention. There is a hole on the ground. It seems weird for Monkey. It's as if someone had unburied something. Besides, there's a lot of blood on the soil, and the stains continue downhill. Then he regains his concentration. He has an objective, so, that is not important. Monkey lies down on the floor, and slides to the edge of the hill. From there, he can see the entire village; is completely full of people. Monkey stares surprised.

Hidden between the shrubbery, a few meters of the village, Viper observes the citizens, putting the finishing touches on what appears to be a reworking of the entire village. Several citizens are painting their new homes and business. She looks right to the eyes of one of them, and surprises. VIPER: -It was true…- She thinks. –No one seems to have a soul-. In that moment, Mr. Ping approaches down the street, carrying behind him, a small cart with noodles.

VIPER: –It's Mr. Ping!-. She's absolutely surprised. –What happened to all of them?- She wonders. Mr. Ping seems to continue with his daily activities, preparing and selling noodles. But he does not seem to be the same.

From the altitude, Crane is flying on the distance for not being detected. CRANE: -There he is!- He thinks. He has found the Mole. He is painting a house. He looks calm. Crane observes him with anger. Every brushstroke that he gives to the wall makes his blood boil. But he must contain himself and alert the others, because they have not localized yet to his accomplice… Komodo.

Mantis is inside the town, hiding between the boards of the porch of a house. He looks with suspicion, how the villagers roam the streets, performing daily activities, but with a lost expression… without showing emotions.

Back at The Valley of Peace, there's a huge destruction all everywhere. But there is not fight anymore. Some walls of the houses are broken. Several objects; furniture, dishes and carts are destroyed and laying on the streets. There is an eerie silence.

A Wild boar is hiding behind a house. He looks nervous and scared. His breathing is agitated. He decides to look over his shoulder. He sticks his head on the corner of the house and sees nobody. Then, showing insecure, he walks a few steps out his stash. He walks silently, turning to see everywhere around with fear. When suddenly, a knife flies from nowhere and stabs on the wall in front of him, only a few inches from his face. He paralyzes and then, slowly turns to see where the knife came from, from where a Wolf kicks a house door, destroying it and lashes against him. The Wolf jumps. In that moment, the Wild boar reacts. He adopts fight position, and receives the impact of the Wolf with the arms. Then they both engage in combat. During their fight, a Goat jumps from the ceiling of the house behind them, and gets into the combat. Each one fights for himself to death. Engaged in the battle, they three fall suddenly to the ground. Shifu appears in the middle of them. He had just knocked them out. His breathing really is agitated. SHIFU: -It will be the best for you to leave the Valley right now!- He says while he tries to recover the breath. –There will not be any winner at this fight-

CROCODILE: -I don't think so, Shifu!-. They all turn to see. In the middle of the street, to the distance, the Crocodile appears, saying these words.

CROCODILE: -It's you who should give up! My people will kill you all!-. SHIFU: - You will only condemn them all!-

Right now, from between the houses, a huge amount of opponents begins to walk out their stashes. ALPHA WOLF: -You are both wrong about that! There's only one place for a victorious group on this duel! And it's us!-

WOLF PACK: -Yeees…!-

CROCODILE: -Well, I see you have chosen! And you have chosen to die!-. Shifu cannot believe what he is seeing. The foolishness of these criminals is going to kill them all, even themselves.

ALPHA WILD BOAR: -Brothers!- Prepare to the massacre!-

WILD BOARS: -Ghhraaa…!-. In that moment, everyone jumps to the battle from all directions. Shifu is paralyzed. He can't do anything else than watching how they will end up all dead. Even him.

On his way to The Valley, Jin runs without stop, full speed between the forests. His breathing is labored, but he must arrive. His brother and The Five are counting on him.

At the town of Shui, Tigress and the Jaguar are passing undetected between the houses, from where they can see the citizens of the Valley of Peace, acting like zombies.

Tigress observes carefully to one of the houses across the street, and there she sees Mantis, hiding under the boards of the porch. He is signaling something. Tigress looks closely. He is pointing at something. She turns to see, and there he is. At the end of the street, the Mole is finishing of painting one of the houses, and walks calmly down the stairs with a smile on his face. Tigress gets really angry. The Jaguar looks at the Master, who is squeezing her fists with rage, and then he remembers how she almost strangles him to death, so he swallows nervously. In that moment, a shadow passes over them. They both look up; is Crane, flying over that area. TIGRESS: -It's time- She whispers.

The Mole looks strangely happy; seems like nothing that has happened on these days had affected him at all. And with that same smile, he delivers the paint bucket to one of the zombies who are standing next to him.

Behind a house, really close to the Mole, Tigress and the Jaguar are still hidden to the attack. She looks ready and decided, but he shows insecure. JAGUAR: -Wait… shouldn't we wait to find that other guy? The… the lizard?-. TIGRESS: -There's no time. We'll capture him, and then we'll go after komodo- She tells him without looking at him. He sighs, still insecure. JAGUAR: -Alright then… I hope you know what you are doing-

The Mole starts walking down the street, when a noise wakes his suspicion, then he stops, looking carefully around. Suddenly, The Furious Five jump from their stashes, surrounding him. And, in a way not as agile as the others, the Jaguar also appears. The Mole looks at them, not showing any surprise whatsoever; only snorted.

MOLE: -Well… what a surprise to see you all around here-. There is a moment of silence.

MOLE: -May I know what are you doing in my humble town?-. Tigress shows even more furious. TIGRESS: -Silence!-. The Mole surprises, but he's still smiling. MOLE: -And why was that?-

MANTIS: -Don't say nonsense, and tell us where is Komodo?!-

MOLE: -Komodo? My master? But what are you saying?- He says in a mocking tone. TIGRESS: -What have you done to the citizens of the Valley of Peace?!-. MOLE: -Citizens of The Valley of Peace? But if these are the happy inhabitants of the village of Shui- When he says that, he points at the zombies around. VIPER: -You kidnapped and washed their brains!-. MOLE: -I don't know what you are talking me about; don't you see how happy are they now?-

In that moment, the people approaches slowly toward them. They are coming from all directions. The Jaguar gets nervous. The Five look at the citizens, approaching threateningly more and more and they start closing their defense line, standing back to back.

MOLE: -Do you want to know something? I was going to kill you all. When I escaped from your prison… but then, I got a big surprise. You were hosting my "Master"! Komodo! I couldn't believe it!-. The people are completely surrounding them now, to the Five and the Jaguar.

MOLE: -You gave me exactly who I was looking for. So, I forgave your lives… and this is how you thank me? Arriving suddenly to my village? To try to embarrass me in front of all my friends and neighbors…?-. The Mole covers his eyes in a sign of shame, a feigned shame.

MOLE: -But I think I can still forgive you… after all, you have gave me everything back… my village, my people… and you even helped me resolve that issue with my "Master"-. In that moment, Tigress realize of what that means, showing surprised. TIGRESS: -You killed him-. The Mole smiles. MOLE: -That's right… and it will be better that you all leave this town for good; because, the people of Shui is not really patient with the new visitors-. The Five are furious (even it sounds redundant) MONKEY: - You're nuts!-. The Mole turns around and starts walking away, slowly. MOLE: -My friends, Could you escort these estrangers out of my village?-

Without saying anything, the citizens obey this order. They surround in a big amount to the six visitors, taking them by jostle to outside of Shui's town. Tigress looks back. She can barely contain her rage. She just wants to jump out and destroy that Mole. But she can't put in danger to the citizens of The Valley. Besides, they need him alive, now he is the only one who could take them all back to normal.

Jin is approaching to outside the Valley of Peace. He finally arrives, but he's stunned with what he sees and stops immediately. The entire Valley is almost destroyed. As if a war had taken place there. Jin cannot believe what he sees.

JIN: -What happened? And the Master Shifu?-. The little child walks down the Valley, looking at the desolating picture. Then he turns to see The Jade Palace. There are wooden stakes driven into the ground around the walls, and a big amount of guards, that doesn't look too friendly.

JIN: -What do I do now?-. Suddenly, a hand come out from behind the child and holds him, covering his mouth; taking him behind a house. Jin tries to scream, but his yells are clogged. The kid looks at who took him, a complete stranger. It's Shifu. He looks haggard. The fight has caused him seriously damage.

SHIFU: -Calm down- He whispers, with a heavy breathing. Then, he uncovers his mouth. Jin looks still nervous. –You must leave kid. The Valley is not a safe place right now-. Jin looks at him, with a surprised expression, but intrigued. Shifu shows confused before the look of the child.

SHIFU: -What?-. JIN: -Are you… The Master Shifu?-. He asks, doubting. SHIFU: -Yes, it's me- He says, still confused.

JIN: -It's you…!-. Shifu covers quickly his mouth. SHIFU: -Shhh…!-. JIN: -Sorry… it's just… that I came to look for you-. SHIFU: -Me?-. JIN: -Yes. I bring a message for you; From The Furious Five-. Shifu shows exalted to hear that. SHIFU: -The Five… What's wrong?-

JIN: -They asked me to tell you, that they won't take much longer to return, and they will bring back the entire town… or, it was…? That they will bring everyone back again, with them…?-. Jin starts to ramble. SHIFU: -Yes, yes, I got it-. Shifu looks out the corner of a house, looking deeply to The Jade Palace.

SHIFU: -I hope it's soon…-. JIN: -But… what happened here?-. Shifu comes back itself. SHIFU: -Kid, it will be better that you leave now. You won't be safe here-. JIN: -But… they send me to be safe with you-. Shifu surprises to hear this. He looks the scare at the eyes of the child. He knows he failed to defend the Valley, but now, this kid need him.

SHIFU: -Alright kid. Stay with me… I will keep you safe… but we must go from this place immediately… I just hope that no one had saw you arriving here- He says, at the time he looks out the corner of the house again, looking for any suspicious sign. Jin lowers his face, showing ashamed. JIN: -I'm sorry… I didn't know…-. Shifu looks at the child, acting like if he had scolded him. SHIFU: -No, don't worry. You didn't know about this… just, be more careful the next time, alright?-. Jin nods. Shifu smiles a little. SHIFU: -Well, then… let's go-. Shifu takes the kid by the hand and takes him out of there, looking for a safe escape route.

Outside of Shui's town, The Five and the Jaguar had just been banished for those who they were trying to rescue. Everyone is really frustrated right now. TIGRESS: -How could this have happened?!- She says, while she walks stressed from one side to the other. The Jaguar looks at everyone, confused. This situation is completely aligning for him. MANTIS: -So… Komodo is dead?-. VIPER: -He wasn't the guilty after all-. TIGRESS: -That's not important anymore… there's no one who can help us now. There's just that Mole!, who can bring them back to normal-. CRANE: -And what can we do?-. He doesn't have a clue. In these moments, everyone is counting on Tigress, and she knows it. She starts showing tenser. She tries to think on something, but anything comes to her mind. The pressure starts making effect on her.

JAGUAR: -If I can give my opinion…-. Everyone turns to look at him. –I think that, thinking is useless now…-. MANTIS: -It's good no one asked for your opinion-. JAGUAR: -What I mean is… if that Mole is useless for you. The best you can do is stopping him now and take out those people. Later you will find a way to help them all… you won't get nothing from that Mole-. The Five are thoughtful; they realize that he's right.

At The Valley of Peace, outside in the bamboo forest Shifu and Jin are getting away from the danger zone. Shifu seems exhausted. They both are walking through the brush, when he suddenly falls on his knees. Jin keeps walking until he notices this and turns around, surprised. JIN: -Mr. Shifu!-. Shifu stands up hiding his pain. SHIFU: -It's nothing… let's keep…-. He tries to walk, but just enough to take a few steps when he completely collapses.

JIN: -Sir!-. Shifu is almost unconscious. He watches how the kid approaches to him, worried. –Don't move. I'll help you-. SHIFU: -No… I won't be able to protect you like this… you better go, kid- He says with his last efforts, and he begins to faint. While his eyes are closing, he looks at the child, kneeling beside him, talking to him. JIN: -Don't worry; I'll take care of you sir-. When his eyes close, he overhears something else.

ALPHA WOLF: -There he is!-. WILD BOAR: -Get them!-. After hearing this, Shifu passes out.

It has been a few hours after that encounter with the Mole, but The Five are now arranged to stop him, that is now a fact.

A huge amount of villagers are reunited downtown. They are all making line because of something. They are still the same way they were before, acting like if they were not alive, but the ones who walk on the other direction are carrying weapons on their hands.

At the front of the line there is The Mole. He stands beside a huge stack of weapons; axes, swords and enormous blades. He's handing them to all the citizens at the time he speaks a few words to the crowd.

MOLE: -Brothers and sisters… prepare to defend what you have made with your own hands… we'll not let anybody to destroy our beloved land… As soon as any of The Furious Five puts one foot on the town of Shiu, they will be our enemies! And we won't stop fighting against them! Until death!-. Everyone is still quiet. And the ones who already have their weapon are going to their positions, as a slave army.

Outside this same town, The Five disperse. This time they cannot make mistakes.

Between the thick grasses, Tigress and the Jaguar are hiding, prepared to jump into action. Tigress is focused on the objective, but the Jaguar seems thoughtful. JAGUAR: -Hey…-. To hear this, Tigress breaks her concentration and turns to see him.

JAGUAR: -That friend you mentioned before… Did this Mole killed him?-. This question goes straight to her heart. She can feel how her courage crumbles. She hides her pain from the Jaguar, turning her face to somewhere else. TIGRESS: -Yes… he did-. JAGUAR: -Now I understand… And that was long time ago?-. TIGRESS: -No…- She says without looking at him. –It was one day after you came to steal… to The Valley of Peace-. He can see how Tigress starts showing more and more angry.

JAGUAR: -Well, that's why I'm here… trying to pay my debt-. Tigress looses the calm. TIGRESS: -It's your fault!-. This sudden yelling surprises him. JAGUAR: -Mine?!-. TIGRESS: -You caused all this! You came to steal from The Valley; you punched an old Goose, and made all the blame fall on him!-. Tigress is almost over him, and he is scared.

JAGUAR: -I don't understand what you say-. TIGRESS: - If he wouldn't had let you escape! Everything would have been better! I could have…!-. She suddenly stops. Her rage disappears in that instant.

TIGRESS: -And instead…- She slowly looks down with her eyes, with a lose expression. –Now everything's over… and I never…-. Right now, the Jaguar is completely confused. He can see how Tigress goes into a deep depression. Then he realizes…

JAGUAR: -Wait… Was this friend that same Panda?-. She can't answer. She just closes her eyes and huddles, hugging her own legs while she nods.

JAGUAR: -Oh my… I can see now… he is the one who let me go that time… and he died the next day…-. He sits on the ground, with the hand on his forehead. Now they are both, just there, sitting on the ground. The Jaguar is ashamed and thoughtful. Tigress is huddled, hiding her face. The pain hasn't gone yet, and it seems like it's never going to disappear.

They spend several long seconds of a lethargic silence.

JAGUAR: -In that case, my debt is even greater… I have a life debt to that panda. And even more important, my brother… Jin-. Tigress raises her face to see him. –If not for him, I didn't would had what to feed him… He did to me the greatest of the favors… And I must honor him for that- He says, as he looks up, showing great determination. Now, he is ready to fight.

The sun begins to set, making the town of Shiu shines on an orange blaze. Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Tigress and specially the Jaguar, are ready to stop that Mole once for all.

Without losing anymore time, the Jaguar jumps into the action. Using his incredible speed, he runs down the street, calling the attention of everyone around, and they start to follow him.

While he runs, he looks over his shoulder. He observes the horde of mindless slaves that is following him with their weapons.

The noise created by the crowd called Mole's attention, who was lying on his back observing the sky. Then, he gets up exalted.

MOLE: -Not again…-. He goes quickly to see what's happening.

At the entrance of the town, the huge troop of zombies is now behind the Jaguar. The Furious Five jumps out from their hiding and start running into the town. They disperse, searching for the Mole.

The Mole goes to the street and he sees his army, chasing one only objective that is not any of The Furious Five. So, he gets mad.

MOLE: -Stop!-

To hear this, all the citizens stop almost instantaneity, leaving the chase. MOLE: -I'll take care of him! You all go after The Furious Five!-. And quickly, everyone turns around and goes back to the town, to find the Five. The Jaguar stops. He seems upset. This wasn't part of the plan.

MOLE: -So, you are the same guy from a while… What? Would you like to come live here in my village?-. The Jaguar prepares to fight.

In the middle of the town, The Five are searching, quickly and quietly between the houses, over the roofs and everywhere, to where the Mole could be hiding. In that moment, they feel everything starts shaking, and also they hear a big noise approaching. MONKEY: -There they come!-. Everyone turns to see. At the end of the street it approaches the horde of citizens. MANTIS: -What do we do now?-. TIGRESS: -We cannot fight them. Let's go!-. Before they reach them, The Five escape running from there. VIPER: -Wait! What about the Jaguar?- She asks with certain concern while they escape. CRANE: -He will have to take care of himself!-. Tigress listens to this, knowing that it's not right. Then she stops. This surprises everyone, and they also stop. CRANE: -Tigress! What are you doing?!-. TIGRESS: -We can't go… let's get him out of here- She says, turning to see the crowd, which is getting closer to attack them. MANTIS: -What are you saying?!-. Tigress jumps over the roof of a house, on direction to the center of the village.

TIGRESS: -Let's go!-. The rest of the Five look at her, stupefied. But they don't have much time to think about it, so, they follow her.

At the center of the village, the Mole is facing the Jaguar. They're both prepared to get into combat. MOLE: -Seriously? Do you want to do this?- He asks him, sarcastically. The Jaguar doesn't react to this comment.

MOLE: -Do you know about the troubles that I caused to The Furious Five, just to capture me…? And what can you do, compared with them?-. The Jaguar only answers with a growl. Then, the Mole blasts against him. This takes him by surprise. He barely notices his moves, when in an instant; the Mole reaches him, smashing him with a punch on the chin, which makes him fly up. The Mole looks at the Jaguar, flying on the air, and finally, crashing on the ground, outlining a smile on his face.

The Jaguar stands up with difficult. MOLE: -You're pathetic-. He manages to get on his feet. –I just wonder one thing… Why did you get involved in all of this?-. Quickly, the Jaguar runs to the enemy. The Mole jumps over him, he takes him by the head, making him to halt due to the strong pull on his head. The Jaguar falls to the ground, next to the feet of the Mole.

MOLE: -You came to die in a fight that's not even yours!- He says, mocking. The Jaguar sees an opportunity. He quickly slides his foot on the ground, making the Mole falls next to him. He takes him by the shoulders, propelling to be above him. JAGUAR: -Die…!-. He creams, preparing a definitive punch to the neck. The Mole reacts immediately, moving his head to one side. The Jaguar only hits the ground, burying his hand on it. Immediately, the Mole raises his legs, taking the Jaguar on them, projecting him rearwards in an agile maneuver. Before he can stand up again, the Mole jumps to the attack, to finish him once for all.

While he flies on the air, Viper appears from nowhere, deflecting the Mole's blow. He can barely react, when Mantis appears, impacting a kick on a side of his body. Immediately, Monkey and Tigress arrive, flying on the air, and they both impact him with their fists, sending him flying several feet backward. The Jaguar shows surprised. They have just saved his life. Crane approaches to him, helping him to stand up. CRANE: -Are you ok?-. He nods, but he still doesn't believe what just happened. The others adopt fighting posture, staring at the Mole, while he stands up from the ground. JAGUAR: - I didn't think you would come back for me-. MANTIS: -Yeah, me neither- He says, without taking his eyes off the Mole. TIGRESS: -We have to go now-

JAGUAR: -Why?-. Crane is pointing at something. He turns to see. At the end of the street, all the citizens are approaching to destroy them. JAGUAR: -What's the problem? They don't seem to strong-

VIPER: -No way… we are supposed to protect them-. The crowd arrives, and they are surrounded, back to back.

MOLE: Stop!-. With this order, they all stop immediately. He starts walking between the people, getting closer to The six, with an assassin glare. There is no more a sarcastic and joker Mole.

MOLE: -Now, you just deserve to die… Prepare!-. To this yell, the villagers react, approaching the sharp edge of their weapons to only a few inches from The Five and the Jaguar. They can just try to get away from the blades, being absolutely surrounded back to back. The army of citizens from The Valley of Peace; among them you can see Mr. Ping, who, as the others, lacks of free will. The Mole stands right in front of them, just to see the expression on their faces. He's ready to give the order of execute them. And he knows that they won't do anything about it. Not against these people.

The Mole raises his hand and breathes deeply, enjoying the definitive moment when he will give them death. His lungs are filled with air, when he feels the sharp edge of a knife touching gently his back, which leaves him paralyzed instantaneously, without even be able to exhale the air.

Komodo's Dragon is standing behind him, with the extended arm, holding the knife against his old student's back. The Five notices his presence, staring stunned to see him. The Mole, on the other hand, already knows who he is, without turning to see.

MOLE: -M… Ma… Master…-. He can barely pronounce these words. He's horrified. There is an instant of silence.

KOMODO: -I'm not longer your master… you don't deserve to call me like that anymore-

The citizens are still waiting the order to murder. The Mole realizes of this. He has to take this opportunity to say the words. But just before he can even talk, Komodo pushes slightly the knife against his back, shutting him up.

KOMODO: -Don't you even think about it…-. The Mole has not escape, and he knows… but, there's only one question that invades him on these moments.

MOLE: -You… How…?-. KOMODO: -How is that I'm still alive?-. This question also intrigues The Five. They had heard from the Mole that he had already killed him.

KOMODO: -You should already know it… you were my student and you didn't even put attention to my legend…-. Not even the Five, or the Jaguar, or the Mole understands what he says, they're all confused.

KOMODO: -You don't know anything about my curse… you don't even have a clue…-. The Mole breathes agitated and starts sweating. –Do you know why I dedicated my entire life to the potions and medicines…? It's because I hope that someday I can find something… some kind of venom, which be capable to kill me… something that I haven't found yet… and that it's impossible to me… I can't find death…-. The Jaguar notices the cold look on the eyes of Komodo and a chill runs down his back. He can even feel the fear since there.

MOLE: -Death?-

KOMODO: -…But you will find it now!- Saying that, Komodo stabs him with the knife right in the middle of his back. The Five and the Jaguar are shocked to see this.

MOLE: -Ghhckk…!-. With the knife, buried on his back, the same one he had used against Komodo before, he falls on his knees with his back arched back, trying desperately to inhale air, but it's useless.

The villagers are still like zombies, waiting the orders of their master. But, without someone who leads them, they just stay there, pointing their weapons to the six. Tigress walks forward, passing between the crowd that surrounds them. She pushes them without difficult. They do not resist. She finally stands in front of the Mole, who is still on his knees, looking at her with eyes wide open, in an expression of suffering.

MOLE: -The panda…-. He says with his lasts breaths. -…he wasn't really dead…-. She shows stunned to hear what he says.

MOLE: -…He should have woken already… about twelve hours ago…-. Tigress is openmouthed to hear these words, after which, the Mole collapses on the ground; ending this way with his life.

There is a deep silence for several seconds.

Tigress turns around, looking at the others, who look her the same way, shocked.

KOMODO: -It will be better that you hurry. He must have not oxygen-. To hear that, Tigress turns to see Komodo, who is staring at the dead Mole, lying on the ground.

VIPER: -It's true! Go now!-. CRANE: -We'll take care of the citizens- He says, pointing at the crowd, that is still on the same position.

In that instant and without thinking more, Tigress starts running full speed to outside the town, going to The Valley. She must hurry.

While she desperately runs, she notices that someone is following her. It's the Jaguar, who reaches her, running with her. To see him, she shows surprised. JAGUAR: -We must get there soon!-

Tigress outlines a light smile, and she turns her face back to the way. Now they are both on their way to The Valley of Peace. Could it be true what the Mole said? Could Po be alive? These thoughts invade Tigress mind. But this is not moment to think. If there's any hope, it will be only arriving as soon as possible to the Valley.

The way seems endless. Tigress's heart beats accelerated because of the running, but even more because of the idea that Po could be alive, and that she can´t lose any second to help him. The Jaguar runs at the same speed, concentrated on going back with his brother.

JAGUAR: -I hope that he's safe-. He thinks with every mile they advance.

Finally, they both arrive near The Valley. They climb up a hill, since they can see some houses, but when they arrive to the top, the view is not pretty.

The rest of the town is practically on ruins. They both stop of the impression. The entire Valley is a chaos. It seems like the bandits accomplished their mission.

TIGRESS: -Where's Master Shifu?-. She thinks. Immediately, she turns to see the Jade Palace and gets the worst of surprises. It has been taken by the criminals. They have put sharpened stakes around and huge torches to the corners of the walls. It looks as the hell itself, supplemented by the last lights of the day, just a few minutes from the night falls. Tigress comes back to herself.

TIGRESS: -Come on!- She says to the Jaguar, running to the stairs of the palace. He follows her.

They both stop right in front of the stairs, looking up, to what appears to be their doom. It is a fact, the Jade Palace has been conquered. TIGRESS: -No…- She whispers. JAGUAR: -What happened to my brother?-. Tigress turns to looks at him. He's showing the same desperation than she is. What could have happened to Jin? And to Master Shifu?

TIGRESS: -We have to go… they might be inside- She says, preparing to take the stairs, when she feels how a hand takes her from the arm. She looks over her shoulder. The Jaguar is holding her. JAGUAR: -No… you have to go with the panda… he needs you more now-. This surprises her.

TIGRESS: -What?-, In that moment, they both hear a noise and turn to see. The Jade's Palace gates opens. A Wolf and a bunch of Goats, appear from the inside, accompanied by a yell.

WILD BOAR: -Intruders!-. Immediately, a wave of bandits, Wolfs, Goats and Wild boars, comes out from the Palace, running down the stairs to where they are.

TIGRESS: -We have to go there now! Besides, we don't know if he's alive!-. JAGUAR: -We don't know if he's dead!-. Tigress goes into despair. The criminals are approaching from the stairs. But Po might be on his last breaths right now. She doesn't know what to do, until the Jaguar starts slowly walking upstairs.

TIGRESS: -What are you doing?-. JAGUAR: -I'll take care of them… you are going with him-. She's shocked to see his determination. It's obvious that he won't be able to do nothing against that horde.

TIGRESS: -You cannot do this by your own! What if they kill you?!-

JAGUAR: -Hey… I'm just some bandit, don't you remember?-. At the moment he says that, he turns to look at her over his shoulder, showing a smile on his face. Then, he keeps advancing.

Tigress can barely recover some order inside of her. She must go with Po. She looks at the Jaguar, walking slowly upstairs, facing the wave of criminals that is approaching. Then, she runs away from there, to the cemetery.

On the top of a hill, on her way, Tigress stops for one moment. She turns around and sees the Jaguar, who is still going slow and decidedly to an encounter that he's not going to win. In those moments, she can feel an enormous respect for him; that same Jaguar who she considered as a criminal. Then, she keeps on her way.

From Po's tomb, it can be seen the Master, running desperately from a hill at the bottom of the cemetery.

She looks at the tomb, at the top of the hill. She can't avoid to feel that her heart is about to explode. She makes an enormous jump in the air, and plummets toward Po's grave, gathering all his strength to hit with both hands.

She impacts the ground with this hit, making a huge hole over the grave. With her breathing really agitated, and on her knees, she starts digging with her hands, until she encounters with the coffin. When she looks this, she feels her blood freezes for an instant. Then, she breathes deeply and hits the cover of the coffin, breaking it. She uses both hands to open a big hole on it.

And there he is. Just as they left him some days ago… lying on his back, with that same expression of peace on his face. When she sees him, Tigress panics. Tears begin to sprout from her eyes.

TIGRESS: -No… no…-. She takes him by the shoulders, and starts shaking his head, trying to wake him up.

TIGRESS: -Po… Po…!-. The panda is agitated by her, but there's not respond. She stops, holding the inert panda between her arms. The last ray of sunshine hides behind the hills to the horizon, the night falls on them. Then, she sinks in tears.

Tigress puts her head over Po's chest, shedding tears all over him, disconsolately.

Suddenly, she feels something. The sound of a cough paralyzes her.

Po is breathing.

Quickly, Tigress holds his head and lifts it.

TIGRESS: -Po…?-

To hear this voice, Po begins to open his eyes slowly. His vision begins to clear up, with the image of Tigress over him.

TIGRESS: -Po…!-. She screams exited, still with tears on her eyes.

Po is trying to say something, so, Tigress gets close to his face to hear it.

PO: -Tigress…- He says with a weak voice. TIGRESS: -Yes?- She says to him, holding his hand against her chest.

PO: -I'm hungry…-. In that moment, the world lights up again for Tigress. She clings tightly to Po in a hug.

TIGRESS: -Po…!-

She's smiling again. As if all the injuries on her heart had disappeared in that instant.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient . . . i'm working to improve my English writing, and to make this story the best i can.  
**


	6. Where are we going

**I'm deeply sorry for taking so long to continue. I was really working to improve my english. I hope you find it better...  
**

**So, here it is. By the way... These next three chapters are going to talk about the two Jaguar's story and their lifes before all of this. But after this, the original story will continue where it was left, with Po, Tigress, Komodo, Shifu, and everyone . . .  
**

* * *

**WHERE ARE WE GOING?**

JAGUAR: -Hey… I'm just some bandit, don't you remember?-. Saying this, he turns to look at her, over his shoulder, showing a smile on his face. Then, he continues advancing.

Tigress can barely recover some order inside of her. She must go with Po, right now. Once again, she looks at the Jaguar, slowly walking upstairs, facing a wave of criminals that is approaching. Then, she runs away, to the cemetery.

On the top of a hill, on her race to the cemetery, Tigress stops for one moment. She turns around and sees the Jaguar, who is still going slow and decidedly to an encounter that he's not going to win. Then, she keeps on her way.

The Jaguar keeps advancing. Walking… staring at the horde of criminals from different species that is approaching. They're making loud battle cries. The impact is definitely going to happen, and it will be in any moment; a destructive wave of criminals, against an unarmed Jaguar.

He starts running towards them, increasing his speed with each step he advances, making shorter the distance between them.

Jaguar's pupils dilate. It's so much the adrenaline he feels on these moments, that he can see the criminals, running slowly just a few inches in front of him, and how they prepare their weapons to smash him. In that instant, he speeds up, until there is no more…

Everything fades to white.

FLASHBACK:

The time recedes. Some days before everything is happening on these moments… days before the Jaguar were to steal to Mr. Ping's restaurant to The Valley of Peace.

It's a quiet village. The sun is setting and the food stalls are full. The children are playing with the lasts hours of the day, and the lanterns that illuminate this village makes look an ordinary day as if it were a festival.

Two Jaguars; Jin and his brother, are walking down the street. Jin is looking everywhere, fascinated by the entire splendor around him. Everyone seems very happy. Then, this little child turns to see his brother, with a great smile outlined on his face. The Jaguar seems distracted and with a lost expression, staring to the horizon, without even paying attention to the village they are now. Then, he perceives that his brother is staring at him. He turns to see him… with just looking at his smile, it makes him smile too.

They keep walking, until a sweet aroma calls the attention of both, making them stop. They turn to see; it's a dumplings stall. They all look delicious. Then, Jin's stomach growls loudly. His brother turns and looks at him. Jin holds his belly with his hand, trying to silence his own hunger. The Jaguar looks at him with a smile, arching an eyebrow. Jin looks at him, he fakes a smirk, and then he looks away.

JAGUAR: -It's ok Jin… if you want it, I can buy you some-

JIN: -No, no. We should better wait until tomorrow- He says, showing a little concern. His brother has a disapproval glare .

JAGUAR: -Jin…-. He stares at the kid, waiting for an answer. Jin looks down.

JIN: -Well… I'm actually a little hunger…- Says the kid, without taking his eyes from the ground. JAGUAR: -So what's the problem? I can buy it for you if you want-. Jin looks to the other side, and quickly comes up with a response.

JIN: -We should buy that- He says, pointing at a food stall that serves seaweed soup. It doesn't looks nice at all, but it's a very low price. His bigger brother looks at the suggestion he just did with a dislike expression. JAGUAR: -Are you serious?-

JIN: -Yes… it's… because…-. Quickly he thinks an excuse. –Is more healthy than dumplings. And… I would like to eat something more, nutritious, this time…-. Not even he could believe his own words. His brother stares at him for several seconds, and then he looks at the seaweed soup. Jin gets nervous.

JAGUAR: -Alright… if you want it-. Jin breathes relieved, but not quite. Now he will have to eat that disgusting soup that he hates. JAGUAR: -You can go play… Look!-. Jin turns to see. There is a traveling puppet theater. -You can see the play while I get your soup… would you like it?-. JIN: -Yes!-. His brother smiles. JAGUAR: -Well… then, go…-. Without thinking twice, Jin goes happily to the theater, where the other children are sitting, waiting for the show.

The Jaguar stares at his little brother with a smile on his face. He's very excited waiting for the puppets, and then he looks to where they serve the seaweed soup, grimacing in disgust. Then he smiles, and starts walking on the other direction.

The puppet show is over. Jin stands up and turns around. And between the crowd there is his brother, observing him and smiling. Then, the child goes where he is.

It's getting dark. The two brothers are walking down the street, passing in front of the houses. It's time to go to sleep.

They walk in front of an alleyway that is between two houses, and stop in front of it. The Jaguar sighs deeply, observing the dark and depressing site. Jin shows the same dislike for this place, but in one instant, he changes his expression, looking at his brother with a smile. He sees at his little brother, without showing the same happiness. Then, Jin holds his hand, and they both walk into the alleyway… where they are going to sleep tonight.

The sun has set. There is only the lighting of the lanterns outside on the street that are illuminating the alleyway where they are.

The Jaguar seems afflicted. JAGUAR: -Why it always has to be in some place like this? Why I can't give him something better?-. He torments himself, thinking about these questions, while Jin observes his brother, suffering on the inside. Then, he puts his hand over his arm, to calm him down.

JIN: -It's ok…-. This interrupts suddenly all the thoughts of the Jaguar. JAGUAR: -What?-. Jin smiles. JIN: -It's ok… don't worry…-. He is speechless. It's as if his brother could read his thoughts to perfection. Then, unwittingly, he outlines a smile on his face. Jin returns the same expression.

JAGUAR: -I almost forgot… I brought you something- He says while he turns and takes his traveling bag from the ground next to him, taking out from there a plate, covered with a lid. Jin watches this with a smile, but then he remembers the seaweed soup, and his smile disappears. JIN: -Oh… did you get me, that… soup? Th… thanks-. The Jaguar smiles, taking the plate with both hands. JGUAR: -And what happened with the eating healthy thing?-. Jin lowers his face, not knowing that to say.

JAGUAR: -Well. Look what I got you-. He opens the plate, showing the same delicious dumplings from a couple of hours ago. Jin shows excited. JIN: - Did you buy them?!- He exclaims excitedly while he takes the plate with both hands. The Jaguar laughs, seeing Jin eating them really happy.

JAGUAR: -What kind of child wants to eat healthy? I prefer dumplings- He says, stealing one dumpling from his brother's plate and takes it to his mouth. Jin eats happily, they are both enjoying this moment inside the alleyway, while there can be observed the silhouettes of the people walking outside on the street.

Jin enjoyed that order of dumplings as a great banquet. After this, the two Jaguars sat back against one of the walls of the alley. Jin quenched his hunger, but now he feels a concern.

JIN: -Hey… umm…-. His brother, that rests staring at the sky, turns to see him. JAGUAR: -What?-. When he sees Jin, he notices his anguish, then he worries. JAGUAR: -What's wrong?-. Jin doubts a little before talking.

JIN: -We don't have any money left, right brother?-. The Jaguar shows stupefied to hear this. –You used what was left on the dumplings… don't you?-. The expression on his brother's face says it all. Full of shame, he gets up from the ground and sits next to Jin.

JAGUAR: -You don't have to worry about that… tomorrow I will get something… a work of, whatever… but I promise to you, that I won't let you pass hunger… never-. Jin listens to these words, but that is not really what makes him worry… is the fact that his bigger brother hasn't eaten anything else besides that only dumpling in all day. He hides his concern, with his brother staring at him, right to the eyes. He nods. JIN: -Well… alright brother-. They both share one more smile, and then the Jaguar lies down. It has been a long day, and there are not many easiest ahead.

Staring at the stars, from the alleyway, the Jaguar starts closing his eyes, when his little brother huddles next to him.

JIN: - It's good that I still have you with me-. Whit these last words, Jin falls asleep, lying over the chest of his brother. He wraps his arm around him, and with the other behind his head, he stares at the sky, wishing for something better for their future. Something better for Jin.

At the next morning, the two Jaguars are already awake. Jin is yawning while he gets up from the ground. His brother is already up. He places his travel bag on his back. JAGUAR: -Ready?-. Jin stops yawning and stands up. JIN: -Yes- He says, firmly.

The two brothers walk to the outside of the village. At the distance, on a trail it can be seen a small crowd around a cart. The people are getting into it. The Jaguars observe this, which seems weird, until an old Sheep passes next to them, and speaks.

OLD SHEEP: -Are you going to travel on Master Storming Ox transport?-. They both turn to see her, confused. JAGUAR: -What?-. OLD SHEEP: -Yes. Don't you know? The Master Storming Ox crosses these lands once each two weeks, as a part of his training. And he takes the people through all the towns on this region, to the north-. They both smile and look at each other.

JIN: -Is it true?-. OLD SHEEP: -Yes. But you better hurry, because it seems like he's about to leave-. They both turn to see the old Sheep, surprised to hear this. Immediately, they turn to see the cart where the people are. Everyone is already on board, and the Master Storming Ox is approaching to the front part of the cart. JAGUAR: -Come on, now- He says to his brother, and they both start walking quickly, to get their ride. Jin turns around and says goodbye to the old Sheep. JIN: -Thanks a lot!-. The Old lady smirks and says goodbye to the child, while he leaves.

JAGUAR: -Hurry up Jin! We have to reach it!-. Jin speeds up, but then, they hear something at the distance.

MASTER STORMING OX: -Are you all ready?-. PASSENGERS: -Yes… yes…-

MASTER STORMING OX: -Alright then, here we go-. The Master starts pulling from the cart, advancing slowly. Jin worries when he sees this, and starts running. His brother runs besides him.

They both reach the path where the wagon is going, approaching quickly to it. JAGUAR: -Come on Jin! We almost…!-. Suddenly, the cart starts accelerating. The Master Storming Ox is pulling from it with more increasingly power, speeding up quickly. The Jaguar surprised to see this. Then he turns to see his brother, who is running as fast as he can, but he's still falling behind.

The Jaguar fixes his eyes on the objective. Quickly, he takes Jin with one arm, and places him over his back. Then, he starts running full speed.

He speeds up more and more, carrying Jin on his back, but the cart is also speeding up, getting away from them. The Master Storming Ox is carrying the weight of it, and also the passengers, and yet he is even faster than the Jaguar. Jin, who is on his brother's back, sees that they are not going to make it.

JIN: -Wait!-. One of the passengers listens to this child, so he alerts the Master.

GOOSE PASSENGER: -Master! There's some who wants to get it!-. The Master hears this, looking over his shoulder, and with a colossal force, he pulls up. It takes him a few meters to stop completely.

The cart has stopped. The Jaguar reaches it, absolutely exhausted, and with his brother on his back. Jin gets down from him and gets in the cart, and then he extends his hand to him to get in. He sits next to the other passengers, which are staring at him. He's panting with the tongue out. One of the passengers laughs a little.

LADY RABBIT PASSENGER: -Young boy, if you wanted to get on board, you just had to ask before. There wasn't need of you to get so exhausted-. The Jaguar turns to look at her, with the same expression of tiredness on his face, without answer to her comment. Jin laughs.

JIN: - So is my brother-

MASTER STORMING OX: -Are you all ready now?-

LADY RABBIT PASSENGER: -Yes, we can go now-

MASTER STORMING OX: -Alright… hold on to something-. And with these words, the Master pulls strongly from the cart once again, taking his passengers between the hills, several miles to the distance. A routine workout for him.

The Master stops the cart in front of a city; Jin and the Jaguar get down from it, staring at the splendor of the place they have arrived. The cart advances leaving the Jaguars, who haven't been in such a big city in their lives. The houses, the buildings, everything has that urban feeling that they had never seen before. It was Gongmen city.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Just in the middle of the thousand steps to the Jade Palace, is taking place unbalanced fight. A Wild Boar charges against the Jaguar, but he impacts him with both hands, holding the handle of the sword before he can brandish it. Two short Goats attack him from both sides. The Jaguar nimbly jumps over the heads of the Wild boar, frying above the immense armed group, landing on his feet at the others side of them. They all stare surprised at him. When they recover to counterattack, the Jaguar turns to look at them over his shoulder and outlines a big smile, which confuses them.

Then, he runs upstairs full speed, right to the Jade Palace, completely ignoring the horde behind him.

They see him running away from the combat. The criminals stay stupefied for a few seconds, until they react.

WOLF: -Hey! Don't let him escape!-. Reacting a little slowly, the wave of criminals starts running behind him, but he already has a little of advantage.

JAGUAR: -He has to be there-. He thinks, as he is getting closer to the big and dark gates of the Palace, only illuminated by the red light of the torches which are placed on the sides and over the walls. Then, he throws himself against the gates.

He impacts the gates with his shoulder, but they don't open. He growls with great fury, and hits them with his shoulder again, but he does not manage to open them. Here is when it comes the panic. He looks down, and how the huge wave of enemies arises from the dark downstairs. Whit the fear marked on his face, he prepares again to hit with all his might. He throws himself against the gates. When he impacts, they open. JAGUAR: -I made it!-. He thinks.

The Jaguar looks the interior of the Palace for an instant. It is a darker place now. There are weapons, stakes and torches, making shine of a lugubrious color everything around. But it doesn't matter to him, and showing a huge exhaustion, he runs without direction to the interior of the Palace. He doesn't know where it could be Jin, but they surely would have him there.

FLASHBACK:

Feeling really tiny inside such an impressive city, the two Jaguars enter to it, nervously. Walking down the streets, they observe everything around them, not hiding at all the fact that they are not from there.

The Jaguar and his little brother are suddenly walking on a very ostentatious street. The people walking on this street are watching him and his brother with askance and disdain. This irritates the Jaguar, but, what could he possibly do about it?

They reach the end of the street, to turn on the corner. Suddenly, Jin stumbles with an Antelope throwing her to the ground. It was because of his short stature that she didn't saw him. The Jaguar helps Jin to stand up from the ground, and quickly, the child approaches to the Antelope to help her.

JIN: -I'm sorry, are you alright?-. With these words and a smile, the kid extends his hand to the well dressed Antelope that is sitting on the ground, with her lush hat covering her face.

The Antelope removes her hat off her face and looks at the child, extending his hand to her. Then, her expression changes to anger.

ANTELOPE: -How dare you?!-. The Antelope slaps Jin's little hand, moving it away. Jin receives the slap and shrinks the arm, rubbing his hand, with an expression that warns the tears. His bigger brother gets mad. JAGUAR: -How dare "You"?!- He yells at the Antelope on the ground, while he approaches to her, threateningly. On that moment, a patrol of Rhino soldiers walks on the other side of the street, and observe the scene; two Jaguars, of poor aspect, and a lady of upper class lying on the ground, being threatened by one of them. The situation is "evident". The soldiers approach to them, pointing their spears to the Jaguar.

RHINO SOLDIER #1: -Stay right there!- He scares when he sees the two Rhinos. –You heard me! Get away from the lady!-. JAGUAR: -Wait! It's not what it…!-. The Antelope stands up from the ground, furiously.

ANTELOPE: -These criminals were assaulting me!-

JAGUAR: -What?! That's not true! She stumbled by herself!-. Jin hides behind his brother. One of the soldiers notices his presence.

RHINO SOLDIER #2: -You…! You cannot hide from us!- He yells at Jin, as he points him with his spear. JIN: -But I didn't do anything!- He says, frightened. ANTELOPE: - You, little rascal!-. She takes Jin by the arm and pulls from it, placing him right in front of the soldiers.

ANTELOPE: -Arrest them!- The Jaguar takes his brother by the shoulders and stands in the middle of him, and the Rhinos. JAGUAR: -Let me explain you-. RHINO SOLDIER #1: -There is nothing to explain! I know your kind… you always use little children to commit these crimes, don't you!-. The Jaguar is surprised.

JAGUAR: -No! I swear…!-. RHINO SOLDIER #2: -Silence! You two are going to jail because of your crime- He says, as he and his partner approximate slowly to arrest them. It makes the Jaguar to recoil with each step they advance. JAGUAR: -Wait, wait…-. The Antelope is watching with satisfaction how the arrest is about to happen.

JAGUAR: -Really. It's not… it is…-. Suddenly, an old Rabbit of short stature stands just in the middle of the Rhinos and the Jaguars, looking face to face to the two brothers. The two soldiers stop in that moment, impressed by this appearing. The sharp of their spears stop just a few inches from the back of this Rabbit. The Jaguars are surprised too.

MR. RABBIT: -There you are… I was getting worried about you two!-. The Antelope is staring at this strange old Rabbit which is talking to the Jaguars.

JAGUAR: -Excuse me?- He asks, completely confused.

MR. RABBIT: - What are you saying? Why did you take so long on the delivery? Did you want to make me work all alone for all day?-. Jin stares at the stranger in front of them. He looks at the child, who is hiding behind his brother, and he winks to him. Then, Jin smiles.

JIN: -Ah, yes… we're sorry about that… boss?-. MR RABBIT: -Of course I am, and you must call me like that, did you two understand?-. The Jaguar still doesn't know what is going on.

RHINO SOLDIER #2: -Who are you?-. The old Rabbit turns around slowly, looking at the soldiers with their sharpened spears, very close to him. MR. RABBIT: -How can you not know me? I'm the owner of the biggest and most important tailoring of all Gongmen city-. The Rhinos are still confused. The Antelope looks closely at the Rabbit.

ANTELOPE: -Are you Mr. Rabbit? The owner of the "Rabbit tail" tailoring?-. MR. RABBIT: -That's right, beautiful lady-. The Antelope smiles to hear this. Her ego increases.

MR. RABBIT: -The oldest and most important of the city-

ANTELOPE: -I know… my family has been client of your business for years, good sir-. For one moment, the Rhinos get lost into the conversation, but then they remember what they were doing.

RHINO SOLDIER #1: -So… Hey! These two are criminals! And we're taking them to jail!-. MR RABBIT: -No, they are not… they're my employees, and they have to come back with me, to work-. The Rhinos get mad. RHINO SOLDIER #2: -You are not going to tell us what to do- He says, threateningly, to the small Rabbit, getting closer to his face, exhaling vapor from his nose. Then, Mr. Rabbit slaps the soldier on the face, making the Rhino to recoil, rubbing his cheek with his hand. Now, he's the one who is about to cry. This scene makes Jin laugh a little.

MR. RABBIT: -You insolent boy!- He exclaims, agitating his finger, threatening him. ANTELOPE: -But sir… these two ruined my dress- She says, pointing to her clothes, which are dirty and somewhat damaged by the fall. MR. RABBIT: -Don't worry. If you allow me, I'll make you a new dress before tomorrow's dance-. Mr. Rabbit takes the Antelope paw at the time he says this, and kisses her hoof. The Antelope blushes a deep red, fanning his face with the other hand. ANTELOPE: -Oh… sir! You really are a gentleman!-

MR. RABBIT: -And you are the most beautiful lady of the entire city-. The Antelope is now in the clouds of ego. She really feels the most beautiful of all. Jin on the other hand, is mocking quietly of how ridiculous she looks at these moments, and turns to see his brother, who is barely beginning to understand what it going on.

RHINO SOLDIER #1: -Then… Is everything alright, madam?-

ANTELOPE: - Everything's in order. This noble gentleman is going to repair the damage caused by his employees-. The soldier turns to see the Jaguars, with anger. RHINO SOLDIER #1: -Very well then… you both can go-. Then, the Rhino turns around, putting his hand over his partner's back, who is containing the tears from that slap from earlier. The both Rhinos leave.

ANTELOPE: -Alright sir… I'll be waiting for that new dress that you promised… my size specs will be between your frequent clients list- The Rabbit kisses the Antelope's hoof again. MR RABBIT: - So, I'm going to find you as the one with the most beautiful proportions, young lady-. A loud sight escapes from the Antelope. ANTELOPE: -Oh… stop! You flatter me, Mr.!-. The Antelope disposes to leave, but before turning around, she stares with a killer glare to both Jaguars and then, she leaves.

As soon as the Antelope is away from them, the old Rabbit changes his expression to disgust. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, showing displeasure.

JIN: -That was great- He says, happily. JAGUAR: -Sir, you don't know how much we appreciate…-. The Rabbit raises his hand, silencing him. MR. RABBIT: -Don't say anything… now… come with me…-. After saying this, the Rabbit starts walking. The two brothers look at each other, confused, and then they start following him.

The Rabbit leads them until he stops in front of a big establishment. Then he turns around and stares at they both. MR RABBIT: -Here is-. The Jaguars stare at the building, confused. JIN: -Here is where you work?-. MR. RABBIT: -And where you two are working now-. Hearing this, they both react, surprised and confused.

JAGUARS: -What?!-. The Rabbit opens the doors and holds them, indicating them to walk in. MR. RABBIT: -Hurry up; there is a lot to do-. Totally confused and doubtful, the two brothers walk into the place. The old Rabbit gets in, and closes the door behind him.

Inside, the Jaguars are marveled, staring at the vast collection of suits and dresses; all of them of the highest elegance.

MR. RABBIT: -You two owe me one. So, you have to work on the dress for that horrible Antelope-. The old Rabbit walks to the sideboard, behind it. It just can be seen his ears, fluttering on the top. Jin laughs to see this. MR. RABBIT: -Here- He says, raising a piece of paper on the hand. –I want you to start with this, and later I will see what else can you do-. He walks to the two brothers while he talks, and gives the paper to the Jaguar. He takes it, showing completely perplexed.

MR. RABBIT: -Any doubt?-. They both stay quiet for a moment. –Well. I'll take that as a "no"-. He turns around, and walks away. Then, the Jaguar reacts. JAGUAR: -But sir… we don't know anything about how to make clothing-. The Rabbit stops. MR. RABBIT: -For how you are dressing, that's very clear to me- He says without looking at them. Then he turns around.

MR. RABBIT: -Well… You, come with me; and you, child. Do something useful and start sweeping the place-. Everything is still confusing for both, but they decide to obey the Rabbit's orders. Jin takes a sweep and starts working, while he observes his brother, walking behind the old Rabbit to the back part of the place. MR. RABBIT: -Now I will teach you the basics for cuts and preparation…-. The Jaguar goes behind the Rabbit, and turns to see Jin, shrugging. Jin gives him back the same expression, and continues sweeping. –…the first and most important thing is…-

Has already spent more than half day, and Jin has finished cleaning the entire place, dusting even the last dress and hat of the store, and now he doesn't know what to do; while his brother is having a hard time, trying to understand the teachings of this old Rabbit, whose lessons are extremely confusing and rigorous for him.

MR. RABBIT: -No! That's not the way to do it! Haven't you understood anything?!-. He yells at him, and then hits him on the head with the hat he just made. The Jaguar is very angry, but he knows that they owe him a favor, so, he have to stand his difficult instruction.

Jin stands next to the window and sighs deeply, staring to the outside. In that moment, a little girl passes on the other side of the street. Jin can barely see her feet, and a feline tail, because she is holding an umbrella. Then, she turns around. Jin stares at her, really impressed; is a cute little Leopard girl. Jin is paralyzed, looking at her face… completely lost on her eyes. Then, she looks up to the sky and outlines a smile. This smile… leaves him gaping, unable to move a finger. He looks at the shine on her fur, reflecting the sunshine. Then, the little girl starts walking away.

Mr. Rabbit approaches to Jin from behind. MR. RABBIT: -Hey, kid. Did you finish your job?-. Jin ignores this. The Rabbit is intrigued to see the child's expression. Then, this old Rabbit looks out the window, and he sees that Leopard which Jin is staring at, walking down the street. MR. RABBIT: -Are you staying here all day, or are you going to talk to her?-. This comment breaks the trance in which he was. He turns around, nervous, truing to invent an excuse.

JIN: -This… em… I… I…-. The Rabbit stares at him, with a bitter expression.

MR. RABBIT: -Well…? Are you going or not?-. Jin smiles nervously.

JIN: -That's a good one boss!-. The Rabbit continues with his stone expression. MR. RABBIT: -I'm not joking-. Jin gets very nervous this time, completely paralyzed, without knowing what to say. The Jaguar observes this situation from the other side of the room, and jumps into his defense.

JAGUAR: -My brother is too young for that, sir-. MR. RABBIT: -What? Nonsense! There is no age for love-. Jin seems really awkward to hear this conversation, and just keeps quiet.

MR. RABBIT: -Look at me. I've lived so many years and I don't have any love right now-. After saying that, the Jaguar remains silence for several seconds, trying to understand what he just said. JAGUAR: -I don't see your point sir- He says, confused. MR. RABBIT: -Ah…! Go back to work- Saying this, the Rabbit walks away to the back part of the store. Jin sighs relieved.

But before going through the door, He stops. MR. RABBIT: -When the day is over, I'll give you both, something decent to wear… I don't want my employees look like tramps-. After this, he closes the door behind him. Both Jaguars look at their own clothes, somewhat confused, and then they look at each other.

It's getting late. The brothers have finished the labors of the store, when the old Rabbit approaches, holding two clothes sets; one on each hand. MR. RABBIT: -Here, I do not want you to give pity anymore-. Each one takes his clothes. –Well, it's time to close-. JIN: -So early?-

MR. RABBIT: -Any problem? Is my business, and I'll close it when I want to!-. Jin gets nervous again by this yelling. JIN: -It's alright… boss-. JAGUAR: -And our pay?-. MR. RABBIT: -Oh, I'm sorry, but today you paid for that Antelope's dress I had to do-. The old Rabbit walks to the entrance door, and stands next to it, waiting for the Jaguars to leave. The Jaguar stays where he is for a moment, showing nervous, without knowing what to say.

MR. RABBIT: -And well…? Not plan to leave…? If you want me to pay you, come back tomorrow-. The two brothers are thinking the same thing. Where are they supposed to go now? This tailoring is the closes thing to a safe roof they have had since long time ago; and keeping his thoughts inside of him, the Jaguar starts walking to the exit. It seems like they are going to spend another night on the street after all. Jin observes his brother leaving the store, but before he does this, he decides to talk.

JIN: -Boss…-. The Rabbit looks at him, with that serious expression. –The truth is… We don't have anywhere to go… We don't have a home, or money-. The Jaguar stops in that moment. Turns around and looks at his brother, confessing everything to the Rabbit. –So… Could we stay here to sleep in your store?-. This innocent question makes nervous to his brother, who slowly turns to see his new boss, expecting a resounding "no" of his part. The old Rabbit rubs his chin with his hand, with his cold eyes staring at the child, and keeps in silence for a while.

MR. RABBIT: -It's alright…-. The Rabbit throw the keys to the child. –You just have to make sure to close everything right-. Then, the Rabbit turns around and calmly walks away; trusting his entire business to these two Jaguars which he had just met today. This leaves the Jaguar perplexed. He sees the Rabbit, walking away, and then turns to see his brother.

JAGUAR: -I don't know how you do that brother-. Jin smirks.

Later, at the store. Jin is wearing the suit that the Rabbit gave to him; a formal attire of high elegance, which could make him go unnoticed between the highest societies. Then, his bigger brother walks out a room, with a similarly elegant attire, but he shows awkward. JAGUAR: -Don't you feel it a little awkward?-. Jin laughs. JIN: -It looks great on you… you even look like the royalty-

JAGUAR: -Yeah, well… I prefer my poor guy clothes. It's more comfortable than this… Who wants to dress like this, anyway?-. After this, they both walk outside, to the street.

JAGUAR: -Want to know the city?-. JIN: -Yeah!-. JAGUAR: -Well then, let's go-

The two brothers are walking down the streets of Gongmen city. With their elegant attires they call the attention of more than one lady, who smiles at them when they pass. Some of them hide their blushing on her faces with a hand fan. Realizing this, the Jaguar smiles and inflates his chest, feeling really confident. Then, he turns to see his little brother, and tapped him on his shoulder, encouraging him to walk like him. Jin also realizes of the attention they are attracting, but he doesn't feel comfortable about it. JAGUAR: -Come on Jin, these people are eating from our hand now-. JIN: -I don't know brother… I think I don't longer like these clothes-. JAGUAR: -But what are you saying? This is great!-. In that instant, distracted by his bigger brother, Jin bumps into someone, stumbling and falling on that person.

On the ground, Jin realizes that he has just stumble against someone (again). JIN: -I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was…-. Jin looks up, and stays frozen at that moment. Just a few inches from him, there is the same Leopard girl from earlier, the same one he saw from the window of the store. His bigger brother stops, staring with surprise to the scene on the ground. Jin is paralyzed, on the little girl. She raises the head from the ground and looks at Jin, staring at her, stunned and not saying a word. Then, she stares at him, expecting for him to say something. The Jaguar realizes this, and gives a gentle nudge to Jin, taking him out his trance.

JIN: -Oh… right. I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going-. He gets up off her, and starts dusting himself, without noticing that she is extending her hand for him to help her stand. The Jaguar observes his brother's carelessness and his tactlessness. Then, he nudges him again, which makes Jin react and turn to him, confused. That's when he notices that his brother is pointing him something with the eyes. Jin turns around, and stares at the girl, still on the ground, extending her hand for help. Jin reacts a little slowly, but then he helps her to stand up.

JIN: -I… I'm sorry, is… is just that I didn't…-

SANG: -See where you were going… Yes, you already said that- She says with a smile. Just by seeing her he stays wordless, and looks away. His bigger brother looks at the child, completely lost at these moments. An idea comes to his mind.

JAGUAR: -Very well Jin, I'll see you later-. After saying this, he starts walking away. Jin gets in panic, being alone with her.

JIN: -Are you going?-. While he walks away, turns to see his brother.

JAGUAR: -Yes, I told you already, right?-. JIN: -A… and what do I do? : -You can ask your friend to show you the city- He says from the distance. Then, he leaves the two alone.

Walking away from there, he puts his hand on his forehead. JAGUAR: -My brother is too innocent-. He thinks.

Being alone with the Leopard girl, Jin is more scared than ever in his life. Then, he turns around to see her. He stares at her face. He's having troubles to hide the blush on his cheeks. Then she talks to him first.

SANG: -You are not from this city, right?-. Jin looks down hiding his face from her. JIN: -No…-. She sees the huge nervousness of him, and after a few seconds, she decides to make him even more nervous.

She gets close to him, holding his arm, by hugging it. SANG: -So… Do you want me to show you the city?-. Jin looks at her eyes. His face is deep blushed, and he can't hide it. He hesitates a little before pronouncing a word. JIN: -Y… yes… sure… It would be nice-. The little girl smiles, and taking him by the arm, she starts walking, covering both of them with the umbrella which she's carrying.

SANG: -My name is Sang-. Jin nods with the head, still trying to calm down. The girl seems to be expecting. –And well…?-. Jin looks at her, confused. –What's your name?-. And he finally reacts to this.

JIN: -Oh… my name is Jin-. She looks forward, with a glare that seems to be thinking about something. After a few seconds, she talks again. SANG: -And… who was that?-

JIN: -That…? Oh, he is my brother-. SANG: -Mmm… I see… And, are you two entrepreneurs?-. JIN: -What? Why?-. SANG: -By the way you are dressing… you two must be entrepreneurs, or from the royalty-. Jin stays with his mouth open for a moment, thinking in what to answer. Then, he remembers the tailoring where he and his brother work now. JIN: -Actually… one could say that… we are involved with a business-. She listens this, paying special attention to every word he says. SANG: -And… exactly, what business is that?-. JIN: -Well, have you ever heard of the tailoring, "Rabbit tail"?-. The eyes of the Leopard shine when he says that. SANG: -Really?-. JIN: -Yes, the biggest of the entire city-. And with a suspicious glare on her eyes, the two children go through the most popular places of the high class on Gongmen city.

The sun is setting. The entire city glows in red and yellow colors. The two children walk down the street, to where they first met.

SANG: -This was fun. We should do it again, maybe tomorrow… at the dance-. JIN: -Which dance?-. Sang smiles. SANG: -You are funny. Of course, someone such important as you will go to tomorrow's dance. The one which makes Jong Sung-. Jin is still confused. He doesn't have any idea of who is "Jong Sung" or what dance is she talking about.

JIN: -I'm sorry, but it still doesn't sounds familiar-. The girl shows disappointed, and in that moment she lets go Jin's arm. SANG: -Oh, well… then, I think I won't see you there-. Jin gets a little in panic to see her like this.

JIN: -Wait…-. Sang looks up to his eyes. –I didn't know about the dance because I'm new here… But I will go-

SANG: -Do you promise?-. This question makes him nervous. He looks at her eyes, which shows sadness. Now, he only can think that he has to see her again. JIN: -I promise… I'll be there-. Sang smiles again.

SANG: -It's great, then I'll see you tomorrow- She says, happily. Then, she approaches to Jin, and gives him a peck on the cheek, which leave him openmouthed.

SANG: -See you tomorrow- She says, walking away. Jin stays there, still, and then, he puts his hand to his cheek where he received the kiss. JIN: -Tomorrow…- He whispers, staring at the girl, walking away, with the umbrella over her back, which reflects the sunshine.


	7. Where are we going 2

**Without much delay, here is the next chapter...  
**

* * *

**WHERE ARE WE GOING? PART 2**

Back at the tailoring, Jin knocks the door and his brother opens.

Inside the place, the Jaguar puts some clothes on the ground and lies down on them. JAGUAR: -Ah… I don't remember the last time I slept such comfortable-. He says, stretching his entire body over the improvised bed. Then, he realizes about the worrying expression of his little brother, and sits next to him, looking at him, worried.

JAGUAR: -And how was your day with…?-. The kid reacts; he didn't notice the obvious worried expression that he had. JIN: -Oh, well… great. It was great-. His brother stares at him, incredulous of his comment. JAGUAR: -Oh really?-. He stares at him, without even blinking, making Jin nervous.

JIN: -What?-. JAGUAR: -Jin, you know you can't lie to me… what happened?-. The kid tries to dissimulate, but not for much longer. He sighs. JIN: -It's just that… she thought that I was… kind of like… wealthy-. JAGUAR: -And what did you say?-. JIN: - That I was going to attend tomorrow's ball of Jong Sung-. The Jaguar shows confused and surprised. JAGUAR: -Who?-

MR. RABBIT: -Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow… is the name-. When they hear this, they both turn to see with surprise. Standing next to the doors of the place, there is the old Rabbit, staring at both of them. They are stunned.

MR. RABBIT: -You didn't close the doors as I told you-. The Jaguar quickly stands up from the clothes on the ground which he was using as a bed.

JAGUAR: -Sir, I… I'm sorry…-. MR. RABBIT: -Don't say nothing-. He raises his hand, silencing him. He walks into the place, with a tray with noodle plates on it. Jin seems confused to see this.

JIN: -Boss…?-. The old Rabbit approaches to them, and gives each one a plate. MR. RABBIT: -I supposed you haven't eaten yet. So I brought you something-. When he says these words, they both surprise, realizing that actually, they haven't eaten absolutely anything in all day. So, each one takes his plate. JAGUAR: -Thanks a lot sir-. JIN: -Thanks boss-

The brothers sit on the ground and start eating desperately. They were really hungry, but they were so used to it that they didn't even notice it.

MR. RABBIT: -So, did you get a date by telling lies?-. Jin stops eating suddenly and turns to see the Rabbit. He swallows what he has on his mouth and speaks. JIN: -No… boss… I didn't lie. She said all of that-. MR. RABBIT: -But you didn't say no… didn't you?-. This leaves the child wordless. The Jaguar observes everything without quit eating, thinking that this time, he won't have to scold the child this time. The Rabbit stares at Jin with stone expression, for several seconds. The silence is only interrupted by the eating noises of the Jaguar.

MR. RABBIT: -Then, let's make this not a lie… you are going to that dance-. JIN: -Really?- He exclaims, excited. His, on the other hand, is almost chocking after hearing this. He beats his chest a few times, and recovers the air. JAGUAR: -What?!-. MR. RABBIT: -It will be a formal event, so, you have to be more than lived, with your attire, and let this speak for you by it self-

JAGUAR: -Sir, are you crazy?! Jin cannot go to that place! What makes you think that they will let him go from the door?-. MR. RABBIT: -I've lived enough to understand rich people. And most of them are lack of common sense… they just care about the appearance. And with the adequate attitude, you two will come into that event no matter who you are-. JAGUAR: -Wait… Did you say, You two?-. The Rabbit was about to answer when Jin interrupted. JIN: -Yes brother please! You have to be there with me, please!-. Seeing this desperate request from his little brother the Jaguar is surprised, then he turn to see the Rabbit.

JAGUAR: -I guess… I don't have another choice-. He thought.

At night. The three are on the tailoring. The Jaguar lies on his improvised bed, while Jin is next to the window, looking at the sky. The old Rabbit approaches and stands next to him. They're now both staring at the stars.

JIN: -So… you have never been in love?- He asks to the Rabbit. Suddenly, he turns, staring at him with a bitter expression. This makes Jin nervous.

JIN: -I mean… Didn't you say that earlier?-

MR. RABBIT: -I never said that… I said I don't have any love in my life now… but I did have one, long time ago…-. He says that, turning to see the stars again, thinking about his past. JIN: -And what happened?-

After a few seconds of silence the Rabbit talks.

MR. RABBIT: -My wife died several years ago…-. Jin lowers his face, nodding in a sadly way. -…and my sons are traveling across China… acting like cretins-. This confuses the child. JIN: -Why?-

MR. RABBIT: -Listen kid, I try to be someone simple… but my sons can't see beyond the material stuff. They squander the money, thinking that's the happiness-. Jin nods in agreement, but he really doesn't understand what means to have money.

MR. RABBIT: -Me and my wife built this business together from cero. Together, we wanted to help the people who didn't even had something to wear… but then the city started growing, and their need became more and more worldly… before that I thought, the people was already calling us, "the greatest tailoring on the city". But it was the people who didn't care about our ideals… So that's what we became; in a place for ostentatious and luxury… nothing what we wanted at first-. JIN: -And what about your sons?-. The old Rabbit sighs. MR. RABBIT: -I love my sons, because I don't have a choice…-. They both laugh a little with this comment. –But… they don't understand what means happiness. And because of that, I'm deeply sad-

This story gets to Jin's heart, and his eyes start moisten. JIN: -I see…-. The Rabbit observes the sadness the child is showing and surprise. MR. RABBIT: -But don't worry. I have faith that one day they will find the truth, and I'll be very proud of them, no matter what-. Jin wipes his eyes with the hand. JIN: -I hope they do it boss…-. The Rabbit smiles to the child, who shows his feeling without being afraid.

MR. RABBIT: -You two are too different to my sons… since I first saw you; I thought I understood very well with you both-. JIN: -Really?-. Then, the old Rabbit puts his small hand over the head of the child, and looks him to the eyes. MR. RABBIT: -You two have a good heart… I know…-. Jin is stunned; someone who is always showing anger and contempt now telling him these words. Moments later, he smiles. -…But just don't tell your brother-. They both laugh. JIN: -Don't worry… I won't-

After a few laughs, they both turn to see the sky again, with hundreds of thoughts and memories on their minds.

MR. RABBIT: -You asked me about love… Are you in love?-. This question leaves Jin stunned. Could it be?

JIN: -It's just… I don't know… I've never felt like this before. I don't know if it's… love-. The Rabbit puts his hand over Jin's back on a paternal mode. Then, Jin lies on his shoulder.

MR. RABBIT: -Don't worry son… when the time comes, you will know if it's love what you feel-. With these words, Jin begins to fall asleep over the Rabbit's shoulder. And now, he finally feels at home, now he has two more sons in his life.

The next morning, Jin awakes. He's lying on his brother, over the bunch of clothes on the ground. Then, he stands up.

JIN: -Mr. Rabbit…?- He asks, looking all around. –Boss…?-. He can't find him. In that moment, one only word comes to his mind.

JIN: -Dad…?-. When he says that, Mr. Rabbit jumps out from behind the sideboard. MR. RABBIT: -Yes?-. Jin exalts a bit when he appears. JIN: -You scared me-

MR. RABBIT: -Sorry about that… Could you please wake up your brother? I have ready your attires for the dance-. Jin approaches the Jaguar, who's still asleep.

JIN: -Wake up brother- He says as he takes him by the arm and starts moving him. The Jaguar only pulls his arm to his chest and turns around, in a fetal position. Jin turns to see the Rabbit and shrugs. Then, the old Rabbit walks right to the Jaguar and jumps on him, landing on his back. With this, the Jaguar reacts, in pain.

JAGUAR: -Ah! What?!-. MR. RABBIT: - It was time you to wake up… come on. I made something for you two-. Hearing this, he stands up, very sleepy yet, and rubbing his eyes. JAGUAR: -What?-

Minutes later, both Jaguars are wearing their new suits. If yesterday they seemed to be "high class people", now they look like part of the royalty. Long and very fine tunics with green and red colors, with very detailed golden engravings and some big ostentatious hats, which's seems to be made of gold. Rabbit knew very well what he was doing.

MR. RABBIT: -I think that'll be good enough-. Without much move due their new clothes, they both stare to the old Rabbit.

JAGUAR: -And now what?-. MR. RABBIT: -It only takes to have the necessary attitude, and I assure to you that you will get into the most exclusive area-

JIN: -And how is that?-. MR. RABBIT: -Mm… let me show you-

On the center of the city, without their costumes. The three are walking, observing the people around the streets.

A Lynx of humble clothing walks on the street. He approaches to a fruit stall, where a Sheep is attending the clients.

MR. RABBIT: -Observe-. He says to the Jaguars. They pay attention to the fruit stall.

LYNX: -Excuse me lady. Would you be so kind and sell me a bunch of grapes? This is all I have- He says, at the time he shows a couple of coins to the Sheep. She looks at the little money, with an expression of disdain.

SHEEP: -No, I'm sorry… with this you only can buy four grapes-. The expression of the Lynx by hearing this is completely sad. Then, he sighs resigned. LYNX: -Very well lady. I appreciate a lot-. And with a lot of sadness on the look, the humble Lynx gives the money to the Sheep; she takes four grapes from the bunch, and gives them to him on the hand, showing contempt. The Lynx walks away, eating one by one the only grapes he managed to get.

The Rabbit and the Jaguars look at the scene from across the street. The Jaguar shows surprised and Jin on the other hand, shows really afflicted with what he saw. JIN: -But why?-

MR. RABBIT: -Now, observe- Says the Rabbit, pointing again to the fruit stall.

On the other side of the street, a Pig with elegant clothes approaches to the stall, showing a superiority attitude on his walking. He stops in front of the stall. The Sheep stares at him, admiring his attire.

SHEEP: -Good afternoon gentleman, what can I do for you?-. The Pig looks over her head, without looking at her directly, and he speaks.

PIG: -I want your freshest fruit-. SHEEP: -Immediately sir-. And with a very servile attitude, the Sheep serves to him. She packs her best looking fruits and gives them to him, making a reverence.

SHEEP: -Would that be all sir?-. PIG: -How much do I owe you?-

SHEEP: -It would be only thirteen Yuan's, gentleman-. The Pig introduces his hand into his tunic, he searches a little, and finally takes it out, without nothing on it. PIG: -I don't have money now. But I'll pay you later-. The Sheep is stunned to hear that, and after seconds she reacts. SHEEP: -Oh… sure sir… absolutely. You can pay me the next time-. And before she finish talking, the Pig turns around and walks away calmly, with that same superiority attitude, taking with him the fruits which he did not pay for.

The Jaguar is even more surprised. JAGUAR: -How…?-

MR. RABBIT: -That's how things work here… there's no need of nothing else… you can pretend everything, and no one will notice the difference… if you are a person of "high class", or just a fake. That doesn't really matters-. The Jaguar is stunned to hear these words. But apparently he's right.

MR. RABBIT: -Did you understand it, Jin?-. They both turn to see Jin, but he isn't there anymore. –Where he is?-. They both looks around, and then they see him.

On the other side of the street, Jin is buying fruits to the Sheep. Openmouthed, they see the child, running with the fruits on his little hands, to the Lynx, who is sitting on a corner, holding his stomach with his hands due the hunger. Jin arrives where he is and then gives him the food, with a smile. This starving Lynx looks at the child, making this benevolent gesture, with his eyes soaked; and before taking the fruits, he gives him a big hug.

The Jaguar and the Rabbit are stunned with what they see.

MR. RABBIT: -I think you will be the one who talk tonight-. JAGUAR: -I guess… I will-

And with this new teaching, the Jaguar and the old Rabbit stare at Jin, at the end of the street, sharing lunch with a Lynx in need, who can't stop crying of gratitude.

It's getting late. The brothers are preparing for the dance. The Jaguar is nervous about if they will be successful and tries to focus in how they will. While Jin, is even more nervous for other reason. Will he find Sang at the dance? And what is he going to tell her then? Is he in love? Both, full of thoughts on mind, finish dressing for the occasion, when Mr. Rabbit approaches to them.

MR. RABBIT: -Just remember the essential stuff, yes?- He says to the Jaguar. He nods in agreement. –And you…- Now he talks to Jin. –Remember what we talked… understand?-. Jin nods, with a smile. He smiles him back.

MR. RABBIT: -Well… it is time-. The two Jaguars walk out the tailoring, more than perfect for the occasion. The Rabbit stands on the door, staring at them, going to the dance.

MR. RABBIT: -Well, my sons… I hope you have fun-. After saying this, he walks into the place and closes the doors. The Jaguar is shocked to hear these words, and turns around. He looks at the closed doors, and then turns to Jin.

JAGUAR: -Did he just call us sons?-. Jin smirks. JIN: -Yes… we better go. We don't have to be late-. Jin takes him by the arm, and they both continue their way.

There is a street full of big and elegant houses, with very showy ornaments, but at the end of the street there is the biggest one of all, making the rest look tiny. There is taking place the dance. Is Jong Sung's mansion.

The two brothers walk to the place, admiring the huge mansion, looking up, only feeling tiny standing before that place. JIN: -I don't know if I want to go-. The Jaguar turns to see his brother. He looks really insecure, but he can't say anything to him now, he feels the same way. JAGUAR: -We are already here right? Let's try it anyway. And do it well-. The Jaguar swallows all his fear, takes his little brother by the arm, and takes him to the big red carpet that is in front the gates of the entrance.

Right there, they're both surprised, staring at the huge amount of Rhino guards, securing every corner of the place, and at the same time, some Gooses checking the invitations of everyone who arrives the mansion. JIN: -I don't know… we better go-. In that instant, the Jaguar feels as insecure as Jin. He's about to take his word, and leave with him. Then, and without notice, behind Jin, she appears.

SANG: -Hi Jin!-

Hearing this voice, the child turns around, seeming really happy.

JIN: -Sang! It's so good to see you!-. SANG: -I feel the same… So… are you two coming with me?-. Jin hesitates for a moment, then breathes deeply, and answers calmly. JIN: -Of course… let's go-. He says to Sang, at the time he extends his forearm, which she takes with both hands, as her companion. Seeing what just happened, the Jaguar gets even more nervous, and starts walking on the carpet, next to the two children. He doesn't have any other choice than follow them and expect the best.

This way, the three walk on the carpet, approaching to the mansion. The Jaguar looks at the Rhinos guards, who are not paying attention to him now. They're now blending between the "high class".

A Goose approaches to them.

INVITATIONS GOOSE: -May I have your invitations?-. Jin and the Jaguar scare to see him, but they manage to dissimulate. Sang, on the other hand, she simply takes out from her elegant dress, a piece of golden paper, which is her invitation. The Goose checks it and then gives it back to her.

INVITATION GOOSE: -Very well. Welcome to Jong Song's mansion lady-. Then, the Goose turns to see the two Jaguars, waiting their invitations, and Sang turns to see Jin, also waiting for it.

SANG: -Jin?-. She says, seeming confused. The kid has a different look on his face, one that he hasn't shown before. Jin is staring at straight to the mansion, without looking directly to the Goose.

INVITATIONS GOOSE: -Young man? May I have your invitation?-

JIN: -Young man?! You mean sir!-. The Goose scares to hear these words.

INVITATIONS GOOSE: -Excuse me, sir… Could I see your invitation?-. The Jaguar decides to get into the scene. JAGUAR: -How dare you to talk him in such a disrespectful way? We are personal guests of Mr…-. He tries to remember the name.

INVITATIONS GOOSE: -Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow?-

JAGUAR: -Precisely… we're entrepreneurs of "Rabbit Tail", the greatest enterprise, and Mr. Jong Sung is waiting for us on the inside-

INVITATIONS GOOSE: -Well I'm sorry, but Mr. Jong Sung would have to come in person if you want to get in without a written invitation-. The Jaguar gets nervous; he doesn't know what to say.

JIN: -So… do you want us to send someone to call him?-. Hearing this, the Goose stays paralyzed. He starts shaking in fear. The two brothers are stare at him, expecting for his answer.

INVITATIONS GOOSE: -I… I'm so sorry… it's just that… that, it's the protocol… I'm sorry to have wasted your time, gentlemen, and please enjoy the evening-. Without looking at him, the Jaguars and the Leopard begin to walk over the red carpet, into the mansion, leaving behind a really scared Goose, who is staring at them, still shaking in fear.

SANG: -I didn't know you could get into this event without invitation-. Jin comes back to his usual happily expression. We don't need it, right brother?-. His brother turns to see him, and smiles. In that moment, they finally arrive. The three are marveled, seeing the interior of Jong Sung's mansion.

Everything is decorated with exceptional elegance. The dance floor, the large tables, and last but not least, there's also a large buffet table. Everything on it looks succulent. Seeing this, the brothers can't contain themselves. Their mouths starts watering. Sang stares at them, and looking at their expressions, she outlines a smile.

SANG: -Do you want to go there?- She asks Jin, and almost instantly he answers. JIN: -Yes! I mean… would you like to?-. She giggles a little, and nods. Then, the three walk to the buffet.

At the buffet. The Jaguars are eating with enthusiasm. They have never had so much food in front of them before, and they're not going to waste the opportunity. Sang, looks with surprise the desperate way they are both eating. They are starting to call the attention of everyone around. Jin realizes Sang is staring at them, then, he swallows what he's eating, and makes her a signal with the hand, inviting her to eat. JIN: -Don't you want some?-. She stays openmouthed for an instant. She has never seen such enthusiasm for food on any entrepreneurs before.

SANG: -No… I'll wait for when they serve the food-. The Jaguar surprises to hear this, and immediately swallows what he's eating. JAGUAR: -What? Are they serving more food?- He asks, excited. Sang is stunned to hear that question. In that moment, Jin realizes of the lack of class and manners they are both showing right now.

JIN: -But what are you saying brother? Show some manners and behave-. The Jaguar listens to his brother saying this, but he doesn't stop eating voraciously, and he talks with his mouth open. JAGUAR: -You behave if you want. I'm going to keep eating-. And as he said, continues eating. Jin is embarrassed for his brother's behavior. He walks away and Sang follows him.

SANG: -What's wrong?-. He turns to her. JIN: -Please forgive my brother. He is…-. She interrupts him. SANG: -It doesn't matter. I think you're both making funny this boring place-. Then, Jin turns to see everyone around. All the guests are quiet, serious, and judging everybody with glares.

Jin smiles a little when he notices this. JIN: -I guess you are right-. Sang cannot avoid to smile seeing Jin's happy expression.

In that moment, the instrumental group starts playing. Hearing this music, Jin baffles a little. JIN: -What's that? What's happening?-. Sang giggles. SANG: -Are you serious? This is a dance, do you remember?-. JIN: -Oh… sure…-. And suddenly, she has an idea.

SANG: -Do you want to go dance?-. Jin is stunned and speechless for a moment. –Come on-. She grabs him by the arm, and starts taking him to the dancing floor. Jin opposes a little.

JIN: -W… wait. I don't know how to dance!-. SANG: -Don't worry, I'll help you-. JIN: -No! Wait!-

Despite his resistance, she manages to take him to the center of the dancing floor, and then she stands in front of him. SANG: -Very well, now… all you have to do is follow me, yes?-. Jin is terrified.

On the other side of the place, the Jaguar's still eating. He surprises to see his brother standing in the middle of the dancing floor. He's static, and the girl is trying to make him dance. Seeing the embarrassing situation where Jin is now, he can't avoid laughing of his brother in that moment.

Sang is staring at Jin. The poor child cannot depart his eyes from the ground. He is completely flushed. He feels that everyone is staring at him on this moment. SANG: -What are you worried about?-. JIN: -I… It's just…-. She gently puts her hand under his chin, and slowly raises it up. They are now looking at each other eyes. SANG: -We are just going to dance, alright?-. A deep glare inside Sang's eyes, makes Jin change completely in that instant. Suddenly, he is not afraid anymore, no more shame. The blushing on his cheeks disappears. Then, she approaches even closer to him. They place their arms in position to dance… and they start.

Everyone at the dancing floor starts dancing, paying special attention to the two children between the crowd, moving at the rhythm of the music. This seems funny for more than one.

The Jaguar is stunned. He has never seen his brother dancing like that before. But then he starts thinking about it. He hasn't seen Jin dancing at all. They have never been in an event like this before.

JAGUAR: -You know what? I'm not missing this opportunity-. He says to himself. Then, he starts walking to the dance floor. Near the place there is a well dressed lady, and he notices that she's not accompanied, so he decides to approach to her.

JAGUAR: -Excuse me, would you allow me this piece?-. He says, as he extends his hand to her on a gentleman attitude, inviting her to dance. The strange lady extends her hand to him, accepting his invitation.

At the dance floor, Jin is on the clouds. He's dancing for first time on his life, and how better than doing it with the lovely Sang. Every eye contact he makes with her is a breath of fresh air. He couldn't be happier. Then, he notices that someone else approaches dancing next to them. Is his brother, who is accompanied with another beautiful Leopard, but older than Sang. What an incredible coincidence. Thought Jin; staring with a smile to his brother, who dances right next, with the gorgeous lady. He's not showing the same insecurity that he had shown at first.

Sang dances with him, ignoring the couple dancing next to them. But then, she realizes that Jin doesn't take his eyes off her. They make eye contact, something surprises the girl. Jin is smiling to her; a warm and honest smile; something almost impossible to see on "high society" people. In that moment she blushes in deep red and looks away, showing embarrassment.

SANG: -What's wrong?-. Jin smiles at her for a few seconds more.

JIN: -Nothing…-. SANG: -And what does that means? Why are you looking at me like that?-

JIN: -I'm sorry, is just that… I'm really having a good time right now-. These words resonates inside of her, and makes her turn to see him. Who is this kid? Why is he so different than everyone else?

Now, everyone is really looking at them. Two Jaguars; the best dressed on the entire mansion, dancing side by side, each one with a Leopard according to their age.

The dance floor begins to clear. All the people makes space for the two brothers, who couldn't be having the best time. In a moment, Jin and the Jaguar look at each other, with a smile. For both of them is so weird to see the other dancing on a place like this and wearing such elegant attire. But is the irony and the fun on that moment which makes them both to outline a big smile.

At the bottom of the great hall, there approaches a very peculiar Buffalo. He notices that everyone is staring at the dance floor, and this calls his attention. Then he sees; two very elegant Jaguars, dancing with two Leopards. Seeing this, he shows very intrigued.

Sang can't believe it. She's actually enjoying the company of Jin. She lets herself go by the music, the dance, and by him. She closes her eyes, dancing slowly, feeling the warm sensation of being on Jin's arms. Then, she opens her eyes again, and surprises with what she sees. A very familiar figure. The Leopard who dances in that moment with Jin's bigger brother, and the person she least expected to see at that time.

This Leopard, dancing with the Jaguar gives her a glare of discontent. Sang immediately gets what that glare means. It means that she won't enjoy the night after all.

The music is over. Everyone starts to applaud. They make a reverence to their dancing partners, to the other couple, and then to the audience. Finally, they walk out the dancing floor.

In that moment, a strange Buffalo approaches to them, clapping slowly.

JONG SUNG: -I congratulate you. That was a magnificent demonstration of moves-. The two brothers don't have an idea of who is this guy. So, they dissimulate.

JAGUAR: -Thanks a lot. I'm sure you are also a good dancer-

JONG SUNG: -Oh, I don't dance. I simply enjoy all the interpretations of art there is in this world-. Then, he looks at their elegant attires. –Your attires, for example-. They both look themselves, seeming confused.

JONG SUNG: -One could say that you are both wearing a work of art-. Jin smiles.

JIN: -Thank you very much, mister…-. The kid waits for him to tell his name. In that instant, the two Leopards are stunned. How is that possible they don't recognize Jong Sung? The ladies look at the Buffalo with a bit of scare, and he hides his suspicions, staring at the child.

JONG SUNG: -Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow, young boy-. JIN: -Oh, of course… well, these attires are the work of a great tailor. And we are entrepreneurs-. The expression of Jong Sung turns more serious.

JONG SUNG: -I see… So, you are two entrepreneurs, right?-. JAGUAR: -Of course sir-

JONG SUNG: -Oh, really? Because, I don't remember any Jaguar on my guest list-. They are paralyzed. Could they have been discovered? Sang observes the nervousness of them, and then decides to talk. SANG: -No sir. These two gentlemen are with me-. Jong gives a cold glare to the girl who just talked.

JONG SUNG: -Really? Because now I think about it, I don't remember to have invited any Leopard neither-. Sang seems scared. Everything is going out of hands.

Then, the other Leopard approaches to Jong Sung, and grabs his arm, at the time she lays her head on it.

SONG: -Then I guess you won't remember to have invited me, don't you?-. She says to him in a very flirtatious way. This makes Jong Sung absolutely nervous; having her so close.

JONG SUNG: -W… well… em… I…-. SONG: -Why don't you show me the rest of your mansion? Mister…-. She pretends to forget his name just to play with him. He's so nervous before the attitude of the Leopard that he can't even pronounce his own name, he just stutters while she takes him away. JONG SUNG: -Jo… Jo… Jong Sung… e… Jo…-

Sang breathes relieved. This was too close. She cannot waste more time. Even she doesn't want to, she has an objective to accomplish, and she will have to start doing it now. Jin notices how tense she is. JIN: -What's wrong Sang?-. She looks at Jin's eyes, with a lot of sadness. Everything inside of her is saying that this is wrong, that she doesn't have to do this to him. But she doesn't have a choice.

SANG: -Jin… could I talk to you, in private?-. JIN: -Sure-. They both turn to see the Jaguar. He stares at them for a moment, until he realizes that they're expecting him to leave. JAGUAR: -Oh, sure… well. I won't interrupt you-. He walks away. He thinks right now, that things are just going to be okay for his little brother.

JIN: -What is it?-. Sang seems very insecure. What is she supposed to do now? With that same worrying look on her face, Sang takes him by the hand, and takes him to the end of the hall, next to a window.

They are now away from everyone. She stops, trying to think what she is going to do now. Jin is worried, seeing her like this.

SANG: -Jin, I…-. JIN: -Sang, what's wrong?-. She is speechless.

JIN: –There is something wrong? I thought we were having fun-

SANG: -No, is not that. It's just that… I don't know…-. He takes her by the hands to calm her down. She looks at him right to the eyes, without knowing that to say.

JIN: -Sang… you can tell me whatever… for real-. A chill runs down her back, until her tail. They look at each other's eyes, for a long moment. If this is going to happen anyway, is better that he knows now.

SANG: -Jin… I'm sorry…-. Saying this, she looks down, trying to hide her shame. Jin is only sees how she suffers on the inside. And even he doesn't know why, he approaches to her. He gently puts his hand under her chin, and raises it up. JIN: -Do not feel bad…-. Then he hugs her. Something she wasn't expecting.

JIN: -You can't suffer thinking about what hasn't happened yet, or what already happened… and even if you are suffering now, you can say that is worthwhile… life always worth it…-

She can't believe it. These words reached the deepest of her heart. She starts crying. SANG: -Jin…-. The little girl relieves on his shoulder.

SANG: -Is something I have to do… ¡I'm sorry…! But you have to give me all your gold-. Hearing this, Jin is stunned.

SANG: -Please, forgive me-. She pulls away from him. JIN: -What… what are you talking about?-. She wipes the tears.

SANG: -It's cause… the girls and I worked so hard to get into this event. And we have to take someone's money from here…-. Jin is still speechless. –But don't get it wrong. The money is not for us… we'll donate it to the people who most need it-

JIN: -Wait… Money? The girls? Donate?-. She nods with the head. SANG: -Yes… one of them was dancing with your brother earlier-

JIN: -What?!-. He turns back, and suddenly, he notices something he hasn't realized before. Practically every male on the entire place is accompanied with a Leopard; all of them showing a flirtatious attitude with their "couples". Then, he realizes.

JIN: -So, you are all here to stea…?-. Sang quickly covers his mouth.

SANG: -Don't say it… but yes-. She says, looking down again. –And we need to take all we can from everyone here… That includes you… I'll need to take all is yours… Jin-. He is openmouthed. Everything has been a lie. And he has fallen on it.

JIN: -So… You were lying to me all the time?-. She hears this, and looks up to his face. The sadness reflected on Jin's eyes is too much for her, while he waits in silence, the worst of the answers.

SANG: -The truth is… that…-. At the bottom of the great hall, it hears a scream.

JONG SUNG: -Thief!-. Everyone turns to see with surprise.

Running out the back door of the hall there is the same Leopard, the same of earlier. She's escaping from Jong Sung, carrying a golden statue on her arms. Jong Sung tries to catch her, but he holds his stomach, apparently he has just been punched there.

SONG: -Girls! Now!-. Saying this, all the Leopards between the crowd started running around the place, stealing every value object at their fingertips; Golden trimmings, people's jewelry, everything valuable. Is a swift sacking, after which, the Leopards leave the mansion, escaping by the windows and doors.

Jin is stupefied for what it happening. Then he turns and sees Sang to the eyes. She looks at him with sadness. SANG: -I'm sorry Jin-. After saying this, she leaves running. Jin is static, following her with his eyes, running away from him.

The Jaguar is still eating while it develops the situation. He looks how the Leopards are taking everything they can and start leaving the place. He doesn't really matter this, and he continues eating. A Leopard approaches to him, takes a couple of golden bowls form the table and leaves. Two more Leopards quickly approach the table. He just avoids them, letting them through, and they take the golden crockery, cutlery and knives. In that moment he surprises, to see Sang between the Leopards.

The girl is going to the center of the dancing floor, where there is hanging a candelabrum, which has precious diamonds on it. He chokes a little by seeing this.

JAGUAR: -She?!-

Sang approaches the candelabrum, when in that moment Jong Sung arrives, with a bunch of his Rhino guards. JONG SUNG: -Catch her!-. The group of Rhinos approaches the little Leopard. JAGUAR: -This is not right!-. With that thought on his head, he disposes to jump into action, and help the girl, when then, a figure passes full speed right next to him, leaving him surprised.

Is Song, who is running to the guards, opening an umbrella on her hands.

Sang jumps to the candelabrum. The Rhinos approach to her, but they impact against a very heavy shield. A simple umbrella, which despite how slight it is, this stops abruptly the huge guards. Song is simply standing on the other side of this umbrella. She winks to the Rhinos, outlining a smile. They are amazed. How such a tiny Leopard lady managed to stop them all?

SANG: -I have them!-. They look up. Sang is holding on her hand, all the diamonds there were at the candelabrum. Song turns to see the guards again. SONG: -I'm sorry gentlemen. But we have to leave-. Saying this, she pulls a lever on the umbrella, and it opens sharply, throwing the group of Rhinos on the air. Sang jumps from the candelabrum and Song catches her.

SONG: -Well done. Let's go-. And as quickly as possible, both Leopards start escaping from there.

They head to the exit, in front of the scared eyes of the guests, but the doors suddenly close. Another group of Rhinos is blocking their way out.

RHINO GUARD #1: -Don't move!-. The two Leopards stop, and run to the other way, but they are soon surrounded by Rhinos.

RHINO GUARD #2: -You're not escaping now!-. The guards are approaching more and more, enclosing them in a spears circle.

From the other side of the room, Jin is staring horrified what is happening, and he turns to his bigger brother, who is next to the table, very close to them. He can see the notorious concern of his brother, and the desperation on these Leopards eyes. There is not much time to think. He needs to act now.

With a fast move, the Jaguar takes the tablecloth and pulls it, without moving the food on the table. He rolls it and with both hands he throws it to the Leopards, who are surrounded by the guards.

The tablecloth flies discretely on the air and extends, creating a shadow over they both. This calls the attention of the Rhinos, and they look up. The Leopards quickly do the same thing and then they look at the Jaguar, who is standing behind the guard's line, making them signs to approach him. The Leopards take advantage of the distraction of the tablecloth, and they both run quickly right in the middle of the Rhinos who are still distracted, staring at the tablecloth, until it falls to the ground, where the Leopards were.

RHINO GUARD #1: -What?!-. RHINO GUARD #2: -They disappeared!-. All the Rhinos scratch their heads, trying to understand how the Leopards disappeared under the table cloth, while, right behind them, they approach to the Jaguars.

SONG: -And now what?- She asks to the Jaguar. Jin arrives in that moment. JIN: -Let's go now-. JAGUAR: -Wait… I have an idea- He says, outlining a smile.

The Rhinos are checking under the tablecloth, they still don't understand what just happened. Meanwhile, on the other side of the place, the Jaguars are discreetly walking to the exit. They both have a notorious bulge under their clothes. RHINO GUARD #3: -I don't get it-

Seeing the stupidity of the Rhinos, Jin can barely contain himself from laughing, while he and his brother approach to the exit, each one with a guest hiding under their elegant attires.

They're about to reach the exit, when suddenly something pulls their clothes, leaving exposed the Leopards that were hiding underneath. Is Jong Sung. And he's furious.

JONG SUNG: -How could I have hired such useless guards?!-. He yells at them. They stare with surprise. The Leopards didn't really disappear after all. Jong Sung is even angrier, because their guards are simply staring at them, not doing anything.

JONG SUNG: -Get them!-. And not so mentally agile, the guards react to this yell from their boss, and then jump to the attack.

There's no escape, is the only thing on the brothers mind right now. Then, Song takes her umbrella, opens it, and extends it to the air. She grabs the Jaguar's tail. When the does this, he reacts showing a lot of pain. SONG: -Now!-. Sang holds her hand, and Jin does the same.

From the tip of the umbrella a hook with rope is shot. It attaches to the candelabrum on the dance floor. The rope retracts, raising all of them instantly. On their race to catch them, the Rhinos can only observe their targets flying over their heads, and then they crash against each other, throwing Jong Sung to the ground, falling piled on top of him.

The Leopards and the Jaguars land on the other side.

SANG: -We have to go now!-. JAGUAR: -Not yet!-. Everyone turns to him when he says that. Without saying nothing, the Jaguar grabs the tablecloth from the floor, then he puts is over the food on the table, and then he pulls it, taking with it all the food there was on the buffet.

JAGUAR: -We can go now-. Song is openmouthed, and then she reacts. SONG: -Very well… let's go-

This way, after a swift sacking, and with the unexpected company of the Jaguars, both Leopards escape through the window, leaving Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow's mansion.

After all the commotion, the brothers and the two strange Leopards are now walking down the streets of Gongmen, in the middle of the night.

JIN: -So… What just happened?-. Sang sighs.

SANG: -Well… I…-. Song interrupts her. SONG: -Hold on Sang…-. The girl stays silent, seeming very nervous.

SONG: -My friend and I are very thankful for your help… that's why I'm sorry about this…-. Song stands in front of the Jaguars, blocking their way, threatening them with her umbrella.

SONG: -I appreciate your help, but we will take all the gold you are carrying-

SANG: -But Song…!-. SONG: -I really sorry Sang… but our mission hasn't over yet-. Jin and the Jaguar remain in silence, showing surprised by this situation.

JIN: -I that why it was all this? For a loot?-. JAGUAR: - Despite we assist you…-. SONG: -Is not as simple as you think… Sang, examine them, take all the gold. And you, raise your hands-. Sang stays immobile. She just can't do it.

SONG: -Sang!-. JAGUAR: -Don't push the poor girl-. SONG: -Don't say a word!-. JAGUAR: -It's alright. But just so you know… we don't have absolutely nothing- He says at the time he takes an apple out the improvised bag that he's carrying, the food he stole from the mansion. SONG: -What?-. JAGUAR: -You have heard it right-. SONG: -Shut up! Just deliver your gold!-. He bites the apple, calmly, ignoring her.

There is an awkward silence. Song is still threatening them with her umbrella, the Jaguar shows indifferent to this, Sang is very quiet, and seems shy. Then, Jin finally speaks.

JIN: -Is late… Would you like to join us for dinner?-. This question cuts the tension completely. Everyone turn to see him, confused.

Minutes later, the four felines walk down the street, approaching to the tailoring.

SANG: -So, You are really not entrepreneurs?-. The Jaguar laughs.

JIN: -No. We only went to the party-. SONG: -And why would you want to do that?-. JAGUAR: -Don't you see?-. He says to Song, shaking the bag with the food on his back. SONG: -Oh, sure-

JIN: -Besides, I had already promised someone that I would go- At the time he says this, he turns to Sang, he look at the eyes. She sees Jin's smile, and quickly looks away, hiding a blush on her cheeks.

JAGUAR: -And what do you say? A heist to the richest people of the city? It sounds too risky to me-. The expression on Song's face turns more serious. SONG: -I know. But someone has to do it… there is a lot of people out there that really needs help, and these people has more money than they could ever need. So, what if we want to put things in balance?-. JAGUAR: -Did you say, We? Are you talking about your Leopards team?-. Sang giggles a little. SANG: -The ladies of the shadow-. They continue walking.

At the end of the street, waiting in front of the tailoring, there is Mr. Rabbit; staring at the night sky. Then, he sees his sons approaching. And he notes that they are accompanied.

MR. RABBIT: -Well, I was getting worried… I can see that you bring company. Well done… to both of you-. Both Jaguars blushed in deep red for this comment. JIN: -We only invited them for dinner, dad-. Dad? The two Leopards think in this same question in that moment.

MR. RABBIT: -But this is not place for a dinner. Come with me. You will dinner at home-. With these words, the old Rabbit starts walking down the street, and they follow him.

The Rabbit leads them to the entrance of a house, of humble aspect, not adorned at all, but somehow, it perceives a nice warm feeling coming from the inside. MR. RABBIT: -Come in. Make yourselves at home-. The Rabbit opens the door, and everyone gets into the house.

MR. RABBIT: -I know is not much, but is home-. JIN: -It's great dad… brother, I'll take this-. Saying this, Jin takes the huge bag of his brother, and quickly carries it to the kitchen. –I'm gonna make something for all of you-. The Jaguar smiles, and he drops onto a seat, with a sigh.

JAGUAR: -I was expecting you to say that Jin-. The two Leopards sit, waiting for what the child is going to cook. Mr. Rabbit sits in front of them. MR. RABBIT: -So… how do you find my boys?-. JIN: -Dad!- He exclaims from the kitchen. The girls laugh.

SONG: -Are you their father?-. MR. RABBIT: -A step father is a father after all, don't you think?-. The Jaguar finally understands what is this all about, why he has been calling them their sons lately. SONG: -Of course. And let me tell you that your sons are charming. They were the only true gentlemen in that dance-

MR. RABBIT: -Well, they better be it, right?- He throws a threatening look at the Jaguar. He scares a little. JAGUAR: -Yes… dad-. The Leopards laugh with this.

A few minutes later, Jin finishes cooking, and everyone share a very nice time dining. From all the places on the world, there wasn't any other they would like to be. Just this one… the simple perfection of family.

* * *

**Just one more episode before the original story continue**


End file.
